Circus of secrets
by Addictedtohappiness
Summary: Kurt tiene una vida rutinaria y aburrida, aunque para el es normal que sentir cosas extrañas en su cuerpo; y el bar Circus esta lleno de secretos. ¿Qué tienen en común?
1. Chapter 1

**_Para A&B_**

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Flashback<strong>_

-Ya despertaste amor, ¿Por qué no me habías avisado?- Dijo mi mamá mirándome desde la el umbral de la cocina

-Lo siento- Me disculpe mirándola.

Ella era tan hermosa, la luz que se filtraba de las ventanas hacia que su piel resplandeciera como si fuera un diamante, yo sabia que ese resplandor era por su crema del cuerpo favorita que contenía algunos brillos y olía a frutos rojos (sí, ya podía leer las etiquetas) pero en ella parecía natural, a excepción de el corazón de oro que descansaba por debajo de su clavícula, era un contraste de brillos y a ella la hacia ver mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- Pregunto preocupada por la forma en la que la miraba

-Eres la mamá más hermosa del mundo- Respondí con sinceridad

-Gracias y tú el bebé más precioso del planeta- Dijo con amor acercándose a mi

Se acostó en el sillón junto a mí y yo descanse mi cabeza en su pecho, justo frente a su corazón de oro; ella me acariciaba la espalda y de vez en cuando me daba besos en la cabeza y yo miraba embobado su corazón; desde que tengo uso de memoria ella siempre lo ha tenido y según mi papá desde que la conoció lo ha tenido, nunca se lo quita y según papá es especial para ella; a mi me intrigaba, no era grande ni pequeño, era del tamaño normal en un collar pero el corazón no tenia la forma de los demás, este terminaba en una curva y en la parte en donde se enganchaba hacia la cadena tenia de un lado unas siglas extrañas que no lograba ver ni entender bien. Poco a poco mi mano se acerco hacia el corazón y con delicadeza lo toque, se sentía tibio por el calor corporal de mamá y era liso.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto mamá

-Sí- Respondí sin dejar de mirarlo

-Me lo dio tu abuela cuando murió y para ella era muy especial, así como lo es para mí. Es por decirlo así la posesión material más importante para mí

Kurt, un collar es solo eso, una pieza material pero lo que la hace especial es quien te lo dio o su significado por ejemplo, el corazón ha pertenecido a la familia desde hace muchos años y es especial no solo por su forma sino por lo que tiene dentro- Explico mamá

-Pero mamá el corazón esta sellado, no se puede abrir- Dije mirando los bordes del corazón, que en su forma parecía que se podía abrir pero en algunas partes esos bordes se veían lisos

-Lo que tiene dentro es amor, pequeño- Dijo besando mi cabeza

-Oh- Exclame tocando ahora el collar

-Prometo que algún día el corazón será tuyo- Dijo abrazándome con fuerza

-¿Encerio?- Pregunte entusiasmado

-Sí, solo si me prometes cuidarlo con tu vida- Dijo con su mismo tono cariñoso pero seriamente

-Te lo prometo- Prometí dejando de tocar el collar y pasando mi brazo por su cintura para abrazarla

-Te amo

-Yo también mami

_**Fin flashback**_

Sonreí ante ese hermoso recuerdo, amaba a mi mamá y la extrañaba con todo mi corazón, ella siempre fue la luz de la casa y nos daba alegría a mi papá y a mí; fue difícil al inicio estar sin ella pero ahora lo sobrellevamos y estamos bien. Solo eso.

Suspire y me mire al espejo, el corazón descansaba en mi pecho justo debajo de mi clavícula, como a ella alguna vez le quedo, mamá tenia razón el corazón era especial porque de alguna extraña forma la sentía conmigo cuando lo llevaba puesto y aunque nadie me crea es mágico.

-¡KURT!- Grito mi papá desde la cocina, sacándome de mi ensoñación

-YA VOY- Respondí , me guarde el collar dentro de mi camisa y recogí mis cosas de la cama

Conforme bajaba las escaleras escuche la inconfundible voz de Los Beatles que sonaba en el viejo estéreo, esa era una señal de que papá estaba ocupado haciendo el desayuno. Papá siempre que hacia algo como limpiar la casa, trabajar en el taller o hacer el desayuno escuchaba su mismo disco de Los Beatles, que alguna vez le perteneció a mamá.

-Buen día- Salude al entrar a la cocina

-Buen día- Respondió papá señalándome mi desayuno

Papá le bajo un poco el sonido de la música para que pudiéramos hablar como cada mañana

-Voy a estar en el taller hasta un poco más tarde porque la esposa Max ya tuvo a su bebé- Anuncio comiendo su plato de frutas

-Que bien, felicítalo por mí- Respondí con un poco de aburrimiento

-¿Y tú?- Pregunto

-Hoy tengo Club Glee hasta las 6 porque se acercan las seccionales y todo eso- Respondí

-¿Y después?- Pregunto de nuevo. Papá siempre tenia la necesidad de saber en donde estaba a cada momento del día, desde que murió mamá

-Voy a estar con las chicas, ya sabes hoy es viernes y tenemos nuestra pijamada

-¿Con quien?

-Hoy toca en la casa de Santana y dentro de una semana toca aquí

-Pórtate bien- Mando. A papá no le agradaba Santana por su reputación

-Sí, papa- Respondí como siempre rodando los ojos

-Me voy- Anuncio cuando termino de desayunar y se dirigió hacia el baño cercano para lavarse los dientes

Mis días eran rutinarios y aburridos, consistían en despertar, desayunar, hablar de mis planes en el día con mi papá (que siempre eran los mismos), irme a la escuela, hacer la tarea y después la cena, cenar viendo la televisión con papá y irme a dormir. Solo que los viernes iba a las pijamada semanales con mis amigas y los sábados iba al cine o algún café con Chandler en la tarde. Siempre lo mismo.

Termine mi desayuno y espere a mi papá en el umbral de la puerta del baño

-Te quiero- Dijo abrazándome cuando salió del baño y se fue. Como siempre

Me lave los dientes y me dirigí a mi auto para ir por Mercedes y después a la escuela.

Mi día fue normal, las clases aburridas, los mismos idiotas por compañeros, soportar a los matones y a Chandler.

Chandler tenia una pequeña atracción hacia mi que según él era enamoramiento por que estaba seguro que era el amor de su vida y todas esas cursilerías. Al inicio fue divertido salir con él porque era algo nuevo pero después se convirtió en un martirio, no se separaba de mí en ningún momento y siempre decía cursilerías y lo que más me molestaba era que siempre que intentaba terminar con él lloraba y me hacia sentir mal

-¿Quieres ir al nuevo restaurante…

-NO, tengo planes- Interrumpí frustrado

-¿Qué tal mañan…

-Chandler no quiero salir a ningún lugar, estoy bien gracias- Interrumpí de nuevo frustrado

-Kurt- Me tomo por el brazo para que lo mirara a los ojos, los tenia llorosos- Por favor solo quiero salir con mi novio- Dijo al borde de las lagrimas. Me sentía mal por ser grosero con él pero no quería ir a ningún lado, no con él al menos

-Esta bien, mañana en la tarde- Acepte con un suspiro

-Genial, te amo- Dijo como un niño de 5 años en navidad y me dio un beso en los labios para después ir a su clase de Historia.

Lo que más me enojaba era que él me manipulaba perfectamente, pero simplemente no podía controlar el sentir culpa.

Iba caminando tranquilamente a la biblioteca cuando sentí un cosquilleo en el pómulo de mi mejilla, ya me había acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, a veces sentía un cosquilleo en alguna parte de mi cuerpo o encontraba algún moretón u cortadura leve sin explicación alguna. Cuando alguien me preguntaba lo atribuía al acoso o que era sonámbulo pero no estaba muy seguro.

A pocos metros se escuchaban los gritos de las chicas, siempre peleaban y no era específicamente por algo importante. Suspire antes de abrir la puerta del salón y escuchar los gritos a todo su esplendor.

-SOLO DIGO QUE MI VOZ ES…- Grito Rachel que estaba frente a las demás chicas

-ES UNA ESTUPIDES TODOS SABEN QUE LA MIA ES MEJOR…- Grito Santana que era sostenida por Tina, Britt y Sugar

-ESO NO ES CIERTO, YO SOY LA LUDER Y TODOS…- Grito de nuevo Rachel, atenta de Santana

En ese momento me dirigí hacia Mercedes que estaba sentada en una de las sillas superiores centrales.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Lo mismo- Dijo aburrida

Ya no era necesario gastar tiempo haciendo la misma pregunta de siempre, Mercedes sabía a que me refería con una simple palabra, bueno por algo es mi mejor amiga

-¿Quieres?- Pregunto Mercedes sacando una bolsa llena de bombones cubiertos de chocolate

-No, gracias- Respondí mirando los bombones con asco

No es que no me guste el chocolate o lo dulce porque lo amo, solo que para mí los bombones y algodones de azúcar tienen una ridícula cantidad de azúcar que me hostiga y da asco. La última vez que los comí fue hace 3 años y no quiero volver a revivir esa experiencia.

En ese momento sentí un fuerte dolor en mi muslo derecho, en la parte externa. Sentía ardor como si algo caliente estuviera ahí. Duraba alrededor de 15 segundos para que me dejara de doler y me sintiera como si nada.

Eso también era común para mi, de alguna extraña manera cuando llegaba el cosquilleo después de un tiempo indefinido sentía un ardor en el mismo lugar, el ardor era soportable pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran los 15 segundos mas largos de mi día. Aparecía como siempre, sin razón alguna.

-Hola unicornio- Saludo Britt y me dio un beso en los labios, para después sentarse en mi regazo

Desde que sali con Britt hace un año se nos hizo costumbre hacer eso, darnos picos y que ella se acurruque en mi regazo. Aunque al inicio le costo a todos aceptarlo, en especial a Santana, al final se acostumbraron y Santana dejo de sentirse celosa cuando vio que Britt y yo solo éramos amigos, y también cuando comencé a salir con Chandler ayudo un poco.

-Lord Tubbington dice que extraña fumar marihuana y quiere tener sexo con Mercedes- Dijo Britt sin razón aparente.

Todos la miramos confundidos por el extraño comentario que hizo que las chicas dejaran de pelear.

-Ok- Dijo Mercedes sonrojada y confundida

-También dice que te extraña, unicornio- Volvió a Decir Britt mirándome con sus grandes ojos azules

-Ok, dile que pronto lo visitare- Dije confundido

-Ok- Sonrió y me abrazo por el cuello

Debo decir que lo único nuevo en mis aburridos y rutinarios días son los comentarios sin sentido de Britt

-Muy bien chicos, todos arriba- Dijo el Señor Shue mientras llegaba y ponía sus cosas sobre el piano

Todos nos paramos e iniciamos la práctica.

-Me muero de hambre- Gimió Mercedes mientras salíamos del ensayo

-Yo también- Dije cansado

-Pues están de suerte en casa papá hizo comida mexicana- Dijo Santana corriendo a nuestro lado

-Genial- Respondimos Mercedes y yo

-Lord Tubbington hace un mes se recupero de fililis- Dijo Britt ensoñadoramente

-¿Fililis?- Pregunto Mercedes totalmente confundida

-Sí, ya saben una de las enfermedades que te dan cuando tienes sexo- Dijo con el mismo tono

-¿Quisiste decir Sífilis?- Pregunto una vez más Santana tomándola de la mano

-Papá dice que la leche de mamá es deliciosa- Volvió a Decir Britt y quedamos más confundidos que al principio

-Ok, estoy segura que eso no lo quiero entender- Dijo Mercedes alejándose 2 pasos de Britt

Y yo estaba seguro que tampoco lo quería entender

-Esta bien- Se apresuro Santana antes de que Britt nos confundiera más o diera detalles ajenos- Estaba pensando que ya que mis padres están de viaje y tenemos la casa para nosotros pues… ¿Qué les parece ir al Circus?- Pregunto Santana con su tono sugerente de problemas

-¿Circus?- Pregunto Noah acercándose a nosotras y poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Mercedes

-Sí- Contesto Santana

-Genial yo voy con ustedes- Dijo Noah emocionado

-Alto, nunca estuvimos de acuerdo los demas Santana y mi opinión es negativa- Les dije antes de que iniciaran a planear la salida- Ademas Noah, ¿Quién te invito?- Pregunte mirándolo con la ceja levantada.

Circus, un gran nombre para un lugar que parecía mas a burdel que a bar; sí ya había ido con mis amigos y aunque tuve una gran vista en cuanto a hombres se refiere no me gustaba.

-Hummel alguien tiene que cuidar de estas hermosas señoritas- Dijo mirando a Mercedes sugerentemente, a lo que Mercedes se rio y rodo los ojos

-Yo las puedo cuidar- Respondí

-No te ofendas pero las chicas necesitan a un macho que espante a…

-Un "macho" lleno de testosterona que a la primer mujer que vea se va a ir con ella a no se que lugar y a la mañana siguiente nos llamara para que lo recojamos porque mágicamente desapareció su billetera- Dije con sarcasmo, él se quedo callado pero sabia que me fulminaba con la mirada y las chicas se rieron recordando ese día.

-Vámonos Mercedes, tenemos cosas que hacer- Jale a Mercedes lejos de Noah y la arrastre a mi auto

-¡En mi casa a la misma hora!- Grito Santana antes de subirse a su auto junto a Britt y Noah

-Sí- Contestamos Mercedes y yo al mismo tiempo mientras nos subíamos al auto

Fuimos al Centro Comercial a comprar ropa y comer un poco de helado frutal, como lo hacíamos mensualmente.

-No creo que vaya a ser tan malo el ir al Circus, ya sabes aunque no hagamos nada malo aún podemos deleitarnos con los hombres de ese lugar- Dijo Mercedes cuando regresamos al auto y guardamos las cosas- Además es emocionante- Agrego subiéndose al auto

Y con eso me convencía, era emocionante el estar en peligro de ir a la cárcel por las identificaciones falsas, los hombres de ese lugar parecen modelos y bueno ayuda un poco el que los obliguen a trabajar en ropa interior, por no decir tanga masculina.

-Esta bien- Acepte suspirando

-Genial- Dijo y saco su celular. La vi confundido mientras marcaba el número de Santana- Ya lo convencí- Dijo Mercedes y colgó

-Esta bien pero vamos a ir en el auto de Santana porque no quiero arriesgarme a que me roben a mi bebé- Advertí

-Tranquilo Santana y yo ya lo sabemos- Dijo y comenzó a mensajearse con Sam

Llegamos a la casa de Santana en menos de 30 minutos, ella vivía en los suburbios de clase media alta de Lima, su casa no era muy lujosa pero tampoco decaída, era perfecta; sus padres eran embajadores de México y aunque tenían mucho dinero donaban la mayoría a fundaciones de caridad, eran superficialmente los padres perfectos pero el pequeño gran error es que viajaban constantemente y dejaban a Santana sola.

-Apresúrense chicos que tenemos que estar en casa de Noah dentro de 2 horas- Dijo Santana abriendo mi puerta y jalándome para afuera. No es novedad el decir que me asusto hasta la muerte su repentina aparición. Mercedes salió del auto corriendo antes de que Santana la sacara y nos metió a rastras a su casa. *Suerte que mi auto se cierra automáticamente, pensé.

Tardamos 2 horas arreglándonos para la fiesta, Britt llevaba un vestido azul con encaje y tul hasta la rodilla, se le ajustaba en sus pechos y estaba suelto en lo demás, debajo de sus pechos tenia un listón negro y zapatillas de plataforma azules. Tina llevaba un vestido corto muy pegado, color lila; era de tirantes y el escote era decente; y zapatos con plataforma negros. Mercedes tenia un vestido de la misma forma que Britt solo que el de ella no tenia encaje por lo cual no tenia volumen, aunque no se le pegaba al cuerpo, el de ella era rojo y sus zapatos eran negros sin plataforma. Santana llevaba un vestido muy pegado y demasiado corto color negro, su escote era medianamente decente y llevaba zapatillas rojas. Yo por mi parte había optado por un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro ajustado, una camisa azul marino y un saco negro, llevaba unos zapatos simples negros.

-Woow, que sexys- Dijo Noah cuando bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada

-Gracias- Respondieron las chicas al unisonó

-Mierda- Exclamo Tina cuando vimos la cola para entrar, habían por lo menos 100 personas frente a nosotros

-Miren y aprendan- Dijo Santana subiéndose más su vestido y bajando el escote hasta hacerlo indecente

-Lord Tubbington aprendió a…

-Britt te adoro pero quisiera tener una noche sin confusiones- La corto Santana y le dio un beso en los labios para después alejarse e ir hacia el mastodonte de seguridad

Estábamos unos pocos metros alejados de ellos pero no podíamos escuchar lo que hablaban, Santana coqueteo con el tipo de manera casi indecente, se inclinaba de tal forma que el tipo pudiera ver mas allá de su escote, los chicos que estaban esperando le miraron lujuriosamente su trasero y pude notar varias erecciones, *Idiotas, pensé.

Después de 5 minutos Santana nos hizo señas y el tipo quito la cuerda para dejarnos pasar; estábamos sorprendidos de que lo haya logrado y nos apresuramos a la entrada. Nuestra mandíbula cayó cuando Santana le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios al tipo y entro moviendo las caderas descaradamente.

Santana no dejaba de carcajearse de la cara del tipo, y nosotros todavía estábamos en shock. Sabia que Santana era así de descarada pero esta vez me sorprendí demasiado.

-Si no fueras lesbiana juro que en este momento te fallaría- Dijo Noah cuando salió de su shock. Santana se carcajeo más fuete por ese comentario.

Debo admitir que aunque sea gay, Santana se me hace muy sexy, pero eso nunca se lo diré ya que por supuesto ella ya lo sabe y la haría ser más descarada si es que es capaz.

Nos dirigimos hacia una de las mesas del fondo y esperamos al camerero.

El Circus estaba en el centro de la ciudad, justo en donde antes era una catedral de monjas, su estilo es el mismo, tiene la forma de iglesia en el tiempo barroco por el exterior, pero en el interior todo esta modernizado o bueno en la pequeña parte en donde se encuentra el Circus, la antigua catedral es la construcción mas grande de Lima y aunque sea el bar mas grande también ocupa una mínima parte del lugar, siempre que venia aquí me moría de ganas por recorrer el lugar; habían muchos rumores acerca del lugar y el mas frecuente es en donde dicen que hay túneles subterráneos que te llevan a diversas partes de la ciudad, claro no iba a creer en chismes pero tenia mucha curiosidad.

-Bienvenidos al Circus, ¿Qué se les ofrece?- Pregunto una mujer muy atractiva en ropa interior roja con encaje negro en los bordes, tenia en su cabello una diadema roja y sus zapatos eran de plataforma negros. Me sentí decepcionado al que nuestro camarero sea mujer en vez de hombre, aunque claro Noah estaba encantado con ello

-Queremos 5 azules y 1 rojo- Contesto Noah automáticamente. En el Circus sus bebidas tienen nombres de colores y además su modo de preparación es misterioso porque en ningún lugar vas a encontrar bebidas parecidas

-En un momento por favor- Dijo la chica enganchando su libretita en un extremo de sus bragas y se fue

Mientras esperamos mire por el lugar, apenas se estaba llenando y las luces estaban prendidas, se veía la pista en el centro y las mesas a los alrededores, las mesas del fondo en vez de tener sillas tenían sillones de cuero, no había barra aquí solo una puerta de metal negro que lleva a donde hagan las bebidas; el lugar tenia en las paredes fotos de diversos lados del mundo y las paredes eran de color café que quedaba bien con el mobiliario negro; en la pista habían personas bailando en ropa interior que dejando de lado su escasa ropa bailaban como profesionales; la pista era muy diferente a los normales, su forma era circular y se dividía en 2 partes, los bailarines y todos, el centro dela pista era también circular pero estaba elevada a por lo menos 1 metro, en ella estaban los bailarines, y estaban rodeados de la pista para los clientes, la podías diferenciar porque era una pista iluminada de color café.

-Aquí están sus pedidos- Anuncio la camarera llevando nuestras bebidas y las puso en la mesa con cuidado- Se apagan la luces dentro de 5 minutos- Dijo mientras dejaba la ultima bebida en la mesa- ¿Algo más?- Pregunto

-Tú numero- Dijo Noah con coquetería

-Llámenme si necesitan algo- Dijo la camarera riéndose y ignorando la pregunta de Noah

-¡Esto es delicioso!- Gimió Tina tomando de su bebida y los demás le dimos la razón, azul era nuestra bebida alcohólica favorita

De un momento a otro las luces se apagaron y prendieron las típicas luces de bar, la música cambio a unas más sexistas y aparecieron nuevos bailarines en la pista.

-CIRCUS- Grito el Dj y eso fue todo, era el llamado para ir a la pista y alocarse o como Noah lo dice, con eso inicia la verdadera fiesta

-Vamos- Dijo Noah jalando a Santana a la pista, Tina agarro a Mercedes y Britt se me quedo viendo con fijamente y después de un momento la jale a la pista

Britt y yo bailábamos bien, haber salido con ella tuvo beneficios.

Bailamos por más de 1 hora y fuimos a descansar todos realmente sudados y nos acabamos nuestras bebidas antes de pedir otras. Las chicas y Noah estaban criticando a las camareras y yo miraba alrededor intentando ignorarlos, no me agradaba criticarlas porque ellas eran mujeres muy hermosas que trataban de ganarse la vida. Las criticaría si tuvieran ropa puesta y solo eso juzgaría, la ropa no sus extremidades como lo hacen mis amigos.

Mire embobado a los camareros y uno me llamo la atención, le estaba coqueteando al hombre de la mesa de al lado, no podía ver su cara pero tenia buen cuerpo; el camarero se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo del cliente y comenzó a besar su cuello, el cliente estaba tomando de su bebida roja como si nada; una de las luces alumbro hacia el cliente por unos segundos para después alumbrar diversos lados, el cliente era muy atractivo, con rizos negros, ojos grandes y oscuros y piel clara, bueno muy atractivo es poco y la verdad no culpo al camarero por desobedecer sus reglas acerca de la relación Camarero- Cliente, pero dejando de lado que era el hombre más guapo que había visto alguna vez también su cara se me hacia conocida, como si ya lo conociera pero no lo recordara. El camarero le estaba acariciando el pecho y sentía la mirada fija del cliente en mí pero no podía alejar mi mirada de él, por más que lo intentara; fue hasta que un dolor en mis costillas derechas apareció que pude alejar mi mirada de él y me masajee un poco en donde había aparecido el dolor.

-¿Qué pasa, unicornio?- Pregunto Britt preocupada

-Nada, ¿Quieres bailar?- Pregunte intentando huir de la mirada que aún sentía fija en mi

-Claro- Respondió feliz y me jalo a la pista

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>¿Lo sigo?<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

><p>Las semanas pasaron normales y ratínales, a diferencia que 2 veces habíamos ido de nuevo al Circus, y creo que Santana a pesar de ser lesbiana ya se había acostado con el tipo, porque tan luego nos veía nos dejaba entrar sin necesidad de nada; no volví a ver al cliente guapo pero tampoco es como si esperaba verlo, tal vez era un turista que nunca regresaría… pero en el fondo quería verlo porque me inquietaba bastante. Desde que lo vi comencé a tener sueños extraños.<p>

Un día cuando salí con Britt por algunas cosas de su gato, creí verlo en el techo del Circus; la tienda de mascotas estaba en el centro de la cuidad, a unos metros del Circus; mirándome fijamente, pero no estaba tan seguro ya que estaba muy alto el lugar y pude lo haya confundido con una de las estatuas de ángeles de arriba.

También hubo otro día en el que estábamos de pijamada con Santana y me desperté a mitad de la noche por un fuerte ardor en mi muslo derecho, el dolor que rápidamente se fue me dejo sediento, así que salí por un vaso de jugo. Estaba bajando por las escaleras cuando vi 2 figuras en la sala que murmuraban suavemente. Una era una mujer, creo que Santana dado sus voluminosos pechos, pero el otro se parecía al cliente del Circus, no estaba seguro que era él algo me lo decía. Y no se bien como logre identificarlo ya que la habitación estaba oscura con la muy leve iluminación de la luna. Vi que se tenso y dejo de hablar para después mirarme y en un parpadeo desapareció, la otra figura tampoco estaba. Confundido me quede parado en el mismo lugar como idiota.

-¿Kurt?- Llamo alguien desde arriba. No conteste y seguí mirando el lugar en donde había estado el hombre- Kurt, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- Pregunto Santana adormilada mirándome desde lo alto de las escaleras. Me sorprendí bastante ya que juraba haberla visto en la sala hace unos momentos

-¿Santana?- Pregunte todavía sorprendido

-Deja a un lado las preguntas estúpidas y dime que haces aquí- Respondio con cansancio

-Yo…- No sabia que decir, la había visto hace unos momentos con el cliente y después había aparecido en las escaleras, era muy confuso-… tenia sed- Dije al fin y inseguro, haciéndolo sonar a pregunta

-Esta bien, pero apresúrate Hummel- Dijo bostezando y regresando a la cama. Me la quede viendo confuso y al fin baje por agua fresca

Tome la jarra de la nevera y un vaso, y me servi hasta que casi se desbordara el agua del vaso y puse la jarra de nuevo en la nevera. El agua estaba fría pero la necesitaba helada, asi que puse mi vaso en el dispensador de hielos y puse al menos 3. Sí, era bueno el sentir el agua helada recorriendo mi cuerpo y despertándome por completo.

Estaba muy confundido porque había visto a Santana en ropa normal en la sala y momentos después apareció adormilada y en su "pijama" que consistía en unas bragas y una camiseta de tiritas rosa, justo igual que como se durmió. *No Hummel, seguro lo soñaste o imaginaste además recuerda que no estabas completamente despierto y estaba oscuro. Me dije a si mismo esas palabras para calmar el dolor de cabeza que me estaba llegando.

Casi pegue un grito cuando escuche al pitbull de Santana ladrando como loco por el patio. Me acerque a la ventana de la cocina a mirar que sobresaltaba al perro pero no vi nada.

*Kurt vuelve a la cama ahora mismo antes de que te vuelvas loco, pensé. Y me fui a dormir con las chicas

Después de esa noche extraña todo siguió normal.

* * *

><p>-APRESÚRATE, KURT- Grito mi papá desde la sala.<p>

Hoy era sábado así que hoy salía con Chandler a algún lugar del centro. Esperaba y fuera al cine porque no tenia ganas de escucharlo hablar sobre todo y nada.

Suspirando tome mi celular y cartera de mi mesita de noche y salí para encontrarme con Chandler en la sala.

Él estaba con mi papá hablando del clima cuando llegue a la sala, y tuve que esperar a que terminaran de hablar, a Chandler le molesta que lo interrumpan. Suspire y me senté en el sillón de 1 plaza a esperar.

-Kurt, ¿Nos vamos?- Llamo mi atención Chandler después de 10 minutos

-Sí- Respondí con resignación y levantándome de mi asiento

-Se cuidan- Dijo mi papá cuando salimos de la casa y nosotros asentimos

-¿A donde vamos?- Pregunte cuando nos subimos al auto de Chandler

-Al cine- Respondió arrancando el auto

El resto del camino la pasamos en silencio escuchando la radio. Yo miraba el camino a través de la ventana con aburrimiento y en poco tiempo me perdí en mis pensamientos.

De verdad quería terminar con Chandler, no es mas, lo necesitaba. Porque a quien engañamos yo no lo quiero a él y él tampoco a mí, o al menos no en verdad; de hecho hacia mucho tiempo que habíamos dejado de comportarnos como novios, los besos antes eran cosa de todos los días y no eran superficiales como ahora, las salidas eran divertidas y las llamadas interminables; ahora solo nos tratamos como dos conocidos que hacen esto por obligación más que por gusto. En realidad eso duro solo 2 meses antes de que cambiara, puede que él me moleste estando de empalagoso conmigo pero hasta yo se que no lo hace con gran gusto que antes y hasta parece que lo obligan.

Pero me molestaba que cada vez que intentaba terminar lo nuestro me suplicara porque no lo dejara, como si en realidad me quisiera.

-Llegamos- Anuncio Chandler cuando aparco en el cine

-Ok- Conteste saliendo del auto

Caminamos a la entrada en silencio y él compro las entradas de alguna película que le llamara la atención. Nunca pedía mi opinión.

Estaba esperando viendo las vidrieras con aburrimiento cuando vi un reflejo familiar en uno de los cristales. Era el cliente del Circus y no lo sabia solo por su reflejo, algo en mi cuerpo me dijo que era él. Me voltee rápidamente pero no había nadie, más que una señora de algunos cuarenta y tantos y una niña de aproximadamente 7 años.

-¿Quieres palomitas?- Pregunto Chandler a mi lado asustándome. Él me miro extraño pero no le importo y me hizo señas hacia las palomitas

-No, gracias- Respondí intentando calmar mi respiración y buscando con disimulo al cliente del Circus

-Ok, hay que entrar- Ordeno avanzando sin esperarme

Lo seguí después de unos segundos, las palomitas se veían deliciosas, teniendo en cuenta que no me había dado tiempo comer, pero no me gustaba comer con Chandler era incomodo y no me gustaba la forma en la que me restregaba en la cara lo que había comprado por mi.

Actividad Paranormal. De todas las películas que pudo escoger, escogió esta. Odiaba las películas de terror, me daban pesadillas y me hacían paranoico; ya tenia más que suficiente con a veces escuchar sonidos extraños en mi casa o sentir a alguien vigilándome como para preocuparme con algo más. Pero lo había hecho al propósito, él lo había hecho para molestarme.

La película no estuvo tan mal, pero así es siempre. No me dan miedo cuando las veo pero después de un tiempo deseaba ir a dormir con mi padre y acurrucarme entre sus brazos protectores llenos de amor.

Estábamos en el estacionamiento cuando vimos a Karofsky y sus amigos aproximándose a nosotros. *Genial, pensé con sarcasmo.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, la pareja de maricas- Dijo Karofsky cuando estuvo a solo unos metros de nosotros. Lo ignoramos y pasamos de largo como si nada

-LES ESTOY HABLANDO- Grito enojado y en menos de un segundo me lanzo a mí primero a la pared y después a Chandler. El golpe me dolió más sin embargo no tanto como creí

Escuche como Karofsky y sus amigos se iban riendo y con lentitud me pare, Chandler seguía en el suelo frotándose el hombro y después de unos minutos pude pararlo.

-¿No te duele?- Pregunto aun con cara de dolor

-Sí, pero no mucho- Respondí mirándolo. A mi parecer exageraba el dolor

-¿No mucho?, si a ti te lanzo con más fuerza que a mí y a mi me duele como el infierno y tu estas bien- Pregunto indignado

-Bueno, puede que mi cuerpo ya se haya acostumbrado a los golpes y por eso no me duela tanto- Respondí a la defensiva. Él gruño y se encamino al auto con rapidez

Lo seguí y me subí al auto rápidamente.

-Siento haberte hablado así- Se disculpo al momento que aparco el auto frente de mi casa

-No hay problema- Respondí no queriendo discutir con él, mi día ya era lo suficientemente malo como para agregarle otra pelea con Chandler

-Te amo- Dijo después de unos segundos y me tomo la mano

-Yo también- Mentí, queriendo irme a casa- Me tengo que ir- Dije abriendo la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera Chandler activo los seguros

-¿Y mi beso?- Pregunto

Suspire y me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla pero él movió su cara estrellando sus labios con los míos. Intente separarme pero me tomo la cabeza con sus manos impidiéndolo y intentando meter su lengua a mi boca. No me gustaba besarlo, era incomodo y asqueroso. Cuando lo hacíamos terminaba con nauseas.

Al final la metió y comenzó a recorrer mi boca, yo contaba los segundos para que acabase. Me dio pánico cuando sentí una de sus manos en mi espalda baja y yendo hacia mi trasero, me separe de él rápidamente y salí de su auto con la misma rapidez.

Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos y por lo menos logre llegar a mi habitación antes de romperme. Me sentía sucio, y su sabor en mi boca me daba asco; en donde había puesto sus manos sentía que ardía la piel y pensaba como si tuviera por lo menos un kilo de excremento en cada centímetro.

Me metí a bañar con la ropa puesta y poco a poco me la fui quitando, intentando controlar mis sollozos que no cesaban. Después de 1 hora salí y hice mi rutina de cremas como normalmente lo hacia, intentando borrar mi mente y concentrarme en el dulce aroma de cada crema.

Hice mis deberes lo más rápido que pude, sin reflexionar sobre el tema o siquiera preocuparme por lo que había puesto, solo tenía en mente que quería descansar. Y ya en mi cama llore un poco más hasta caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

><p>Lloraba violentamente y por más que intentaba detener las lagrimas no podía, unos fuertes brazos me sostenían y me hacían sentir seguro; olía a una mezcla de cedro, pino y pipa pero de alguna manera ese olor me reconfortaba y relajaba, de igual forma me decía que desahogara mi dolor; me fui calmando poco a poco y me di cuenta de que una manos me acariciaban la espalda con ternura y delicadeza, después de que estaba acostado en algo medianamente suave, mi cabeza en el pecho de la persona. Después sentí un tierno beso en mi frente.<p>

Mis ojos estaban cerrados pero estaba seguro de que la persona no me haría daño, la persona. Una neurona conecto con la otra y me comenzó a dar pánico, estaba con alguien a quien no conocía.

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud y miedo y me sorprendí al ver la cara preocupada del cliente del Circus, pude ver en sus ojos varias emociones, desde miedo a amor. Iba a decir algo cuando de un parpadeo desapareció, busque a los alrededores sin encontrarlos y ahí vi en que lugar estaba era una especie de mini jardín escondido, era redondo como de 20 metros de diámetro, las paredes eran de piedra gris cubiertas por flores y plantas, un tragaluz en el techo, 2 bancos de piedra una a cada extremo y en el centro una fuente que tenía figuras extrañas por todos lados y por donde salía el agua era una estatua blanca de una especie hombre desnudo con alas de ángel y cuernos y cola, el agua salía de su boca que tenia los dientes raros, como si tuviera colmillos en la parte superior e inferior. Normalmente me habría atemorizado de la estatua, pero me parecía fascinante.

Después de unos minutos más finalmente pude romper la visión de él y mire hacia alguna salida.

Parecía no haber ninguna pero me puse a revisar las paredes en busca de una puerta o algo, finalmente encontré un de túnel, la puerta eran las ramas. Por los rabillos de las ramas vi que el túnel estaba cubierto de flores, no estaba oscuro porque de las ramas se filtraba la luz solar, y el camino era de aproximadamente 10 metros al final llegando a una puerta de cristal negra.

Mire de nuevo las plantas que tenia que cortar y sentí un poco de tristeza, en verdad las plantas eran hermosas. Al final suspire e intente quitar las plantas con delicadeza para no afectar tanto a las plantas, sentí un gran dolor en mi dedo medio de mi mano derecha y rápidamente quite mi mano de donde la había puesto. Me había picado con una espina y me había sacado sangre, pero lo que me inquieto fue la densidad de ella, parecía gelatinosa y un poco más oscura…

-… Kurt… Kurt- Oí el llamado lejano pero fuerte- Kurt despierta- Esa frase hizo que todo a mí alrededor desapareciera- ¡Kurt!- Otra vez ese llamado pero más fuerte y desesperado. En ese momento fui consciente de mi cuerpo inmóvil en la cama y escuchaba a mi papá llamarme pero por más que intentaba abrir los ojos no podía, sentía mi cuerpo dormido pero no mi mente- ¡KURT!, por favor despierta- Escuchaba a mi papá desesperado pero mi cuerpo no respondía, en ese punto ya tenia pánico de no poder moverme- ¡POR FAVOR!- La voz de mi papá estaba al punto de las lagrimas, y tome todo de mi y hasta lo imposible por abrir los ojos.

Cuando los abrí vi a mi papa suplicándome en voz baja mirándome con miedo. Sonrió aliviado cuando abrí los ojos y me abrazo con fuerza. De alguna forma mi cuerpo se sentía cansado y dolido pero no dije nada.

Esa noche me obligo a dormir con él, no es que me importara mucho cuando era niño me gustaba dormir con él, en especial desde que murió mi mamá.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente mi papá insistió en que fuéramos a un médico pero me rehusé, odiaba los hospitales, cada vez que entraba a uno me inundaba su olor a desinfectante, los sonidos típicos de hospital y el sentimiento de tristeza o angustia. Además me recordaba bastante al día en que murió mi mamá.<p>

Esa noche estaba acostado en mi cama, mirando la ventana sin realmente hacerlo, estaba pensando. El sueño parecía real, nunca había tenido uno así y mucho menos había salido de uno de esa forma. Mi cuerpo se sintió ajeno a mí, no me obedecía y cada segundo que pasaba me sentía arrastrado de nuevo al sueño y no sabia que quería. Por un lado el lugar era hermoso que me daba curiosidad pero ¿Y si no despertaba ya?

Dicen que cuando estas en coma puedes escuchar a tu alrededor y eres consciente de ello, entonces, ¿Así se siente estar en coma?, ¿Estuve en coma por poco tiempo?, ¿Por qué había sentido algo así?

Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza y ya me comenzaba a dar leves punzadas en mi cabeza, lo mejor era olvidar el tema y descansar. Mañana tendría que ir a la escuela y terminar con Chandler, sí, seria un día largo.

Tal y como creí el día fue largo, en primera la maldita alarma no sonó y se me hizo tarde, llegue tarde a mi clase de Matemáticas y el profesor no soporta los retrasos, después Britt estuvo todo el día llorando porque Santana la dejo plantada en el restaurant en donde por cierto iban a celebrar su aniversario, Santana estaba enfadada con Britt porque según ella no pudo ir por algo importante y era estúpido que Britt se negara a escucharla y para acabar con broche de oro Chandler se negó a que termináramos y me ofendió bastante. Ahora no sabia si seguíamos siendo novios o no pero ya no me importaba porque yo ya termine con él aunque el no quiera aceptarlo.

* * *

><p>Un martes estaba en el centro buscando un regalo para Britt, celebrábamos nuestro aniversario de amigos, a Britt le gustaba celebrar todo. Estaba pensando en algún collar o un anillo, ya que a Britt siempre le gusto mi collar de corazón estaba buscando alguno hermoso pero hasta el momento no había encontrado ningún corazón que valiera la pena. Estaba cambiando de planes pensando que tal vez en Internet encuentre algo que valiera la pena cuando me llamo la atención una tienda.<p>

Parecía la típica tienda gótica, donde hay cosas raras y negras. En otro momento hubiera pasado de largo pero algo me llamo la atención, algo brillaba desde el interior.

Cuando entre a la tienda la música de AC/DC llego a mis oídos, y el olor a tabaco y algo extraño; me sentía fuera de lugar ya que las demás personas de la tienda vestían de negro y algunas tenían fleco largo que les tapaba la mitad de cara, pero no me podía ir ya estaba aquí y no me iba a echar para atrás.

Camine con paso seguro hacia donde vi lo brillante, era una vitrina llena de joyería gótica y lo que brillaba era un collar en forma de corazón de plata y tenia algunos jeroglíficos alrededor, era de los corazones que se abren y pones algo dentro como una foto. *Bingo, pensé. Era perfecto para Britt.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- Pregunto el vendedor de la tienda, era de unos veintitantos y vestía de negro, y era muy intimidante

-Sí, me puede dar ese collar- Dije de la forma más segura posible, enmascarando mi temor

-Claro- Respondió mirándome con curiosidad- ¿Él de corazón?- Pregunto

-Sí- Él asintió

Saco el collar con delicadeza y lo puso en su cajita de plástico negra, y después lo metió en una pequeña bolsa de joyería negra. Me sorprendía que tuvieran ese tipo de bolsitas, el lugar parecía tan intimidante que no se importaban por ese tipo de detalles.

-Son 15 dólares- Dijo bruscamente

Le di el dinero rápidamente y espere a que me diera la bolsa con el ticket en silencio. Ni un "Vuelva pronto" o "Espero le haya agradado la tienda" pero una vez más eso no me sorprendía.

Salí del lugar satisfecho por mi compra, me emocionaba haber encontrado algo lindo para Britt, ella era muy especial para mí.

Tome el un atajo para llegar a mi casa, era por un parque abandonado en donde se decían había un cementerio durante el siglo XV, por esa razón a nadie le gustaba acercarse al lugar pero a mi me agradaba y se me hacia lindo a pesar de que estaba muy dañado. Había una familia jugando cerca de la entrada.

Antes de que mi mamá muriera veníamos aquí y hacíamos fiestas de té o picnics, a veces mi papá nos acompañaba pero por lo regular prefería quedarse en casa a mirar la televisión; hace un par de años mientras merodeaba en el parque un día en el que me sentía especialmente deprimido encontré una cabaña, no muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, era hermosa pero el problema es que estaba cerrada, por más que intente abrirla no pude, las puertas y ventanas parecían pegadas aunque viejas. Iba cada día con alguna herramienta de mi papá e intentaba abrirla pero el resultado siempre fue el mismo, después de 13 meses me canse y deje de intentarlo.

Iba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí un dolor en mis costillas derechas, dolían mucho que me impedían respirar bien, el dolor duro un minuto entero y después se fue, mis costillas se sentía bien como si el dolor nunca hubiera sucedido. Me comenzaba a preocupar, cada vez los dolores eran más seguidos y fuertes, y lo peor era que sentía un presentimiento muy malo acerca de esto.

Me pare en seco al ver la cabaña, a simple vista parecía normal, pero cuanto más me acercaba sentía algo extraño, no sabia describirlo solo que sentía como algo me absorbía y me llevaba hacia ese lugar.

Escuche sonido desde adentro, algo ¿Rompiéndose?... lo escuche de nuevo y no había duda, algo se rompía desde adentro, después unas quejas y gemidos de dolor. Asustado me acerque a la cabaña e intente entrar pero estaba cerrada, fui hacia la ventana más cercana pero era lo mismo.

Comenzaba a alterarme los sonidos eran más fuertes y cercanos, la atracción hacia el lugar crecía cada vez más, era tan fuerte y dolorosa.

"Vete"

Escuche un grito, suplica y exigencia. Me pare en seco al escucharla.

"VETE"

Otra vez pero más fuerte, no sabia que hacer, tenia una necesidad de entrar pero el grito me daba miedo, ese grito en poco tiempo se convirtió en una docena o tal vez más, todos diciendo que me valla.

Pero no me iría, alguien estaba dentro sufriendo y tenia que entrar, lo necesitaba.

-Ah- Gemí de dolor al sentir un golpe en mi estomago, después otro en mi muslo, otro en mi quijada

Los golpes los sentía por todo mi cuerpo, pero lo sorprendente era que no había nadie conmigo, esos golpes provenían de algo invisible… dolía cada vez más y no podría soportarlo. Los golpes, los gritos me asuntaron tanto que corrí contra la atracción hacia la entrada.

Al llegar a la entrada los golpes cesaron y también los gritos, todo parecía tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado, mi cuerpo se sentía como nuevo.

Mire a la familia que antes había pasado, seguían jugando y se divertían como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿Acaso no habían escuchado por lo menos los gritos?, ¿Lo había imaginado todo?

Mi cabeza era un lio de pensamientos y sinceramente ya no quería pensar en lo ocurrido. Me fui a mi casa lo más rápido que pude e intente olvidar lo ocurrido.

* * *

><p>Siento haber tardado en actualiza. Puf, lo quite de mi lista de urgentes al ver que no habían buenas respuestas, y bueno lo olvide por completo.<p>

**Espero les haya gustado. Siento cualquier error de cualquier tipo, no soy perfecta y tampoco experta en estos temas pero hago lo mejor que puedo.**

¿Ustedes como se enteraron que Cory murió? Yo me entere por un grupo en Facebook y las noticias. Un chico pregunto en el grupo si era cierto que Cory murió y créanme estuve a punto de decirle "No seas idiota, son puros chismes" pero me calme y no comente nada, al día siguiente me entere que era verdad. Primero fue el shock y después la negación. (Lo siento siempre me he preguntado eso, les agradecería si me contestaran)

**¡Gracias por leer, saludos!**

anallely, vane, guest y Gabriela Cruz, me alegro que les haya gustado, saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p>-Gracias, unicornio- Dijo Britt sonriendo como nunca, me abrazo con -fuerza y me dio un beso<p>

-De nada- Conteste estrechándola a mi cuerpo

Estuvimos así por un par de segundos antes de que mirara la hora y me asustara, tenia que haber estado en casa hace 15 minutos.

-Lo siento Britt- Me disculpe rompiendo el cómodo silencio- Me tengo que ir, es tarde

-Esta bien- Contesto parándose de mi regazo

Le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

-Espera unicornio- Llamo- Se te olvida tu regalo

-Lo siento, gracias- Dije mientras tomaba la caja de sus manos

-Hasta mañana- Dijo dulcemente

Fui a mi casa caminando, la casa de Britt quedaba muy cerca de mi casa así que no era necesario el auto, además disfrutaba de ello. Mi mente se despejaba y me dejaba pensar de mis cosas en el camino. Más sin embrago esta vez desee haber traído el auto porque los hechos de ayer se repitieron mil veces en mi mente, me frustraba no poder dejar de pensar en ello pero era inevitable y terminaba cada vez más, más confuso.

En la noche había sentido que me ardía todo mi cuerpo y me había sentido tan cansado que dormí mucho más temprano que lo normal. En la mañana me había costado despertar y mi cuerpo durante un par de segundos me dolió como nunca.

Me sentí aliviado al ver el auto de mi padre en la entrada de la casa, podría distraerme con él y tal vez convencerlo de hacer la cena juntos, reír juntos ante los esfuerzos de mi padre al cocinar y después cansados de intentar en vano de que papá cocinara y de arruinar la cocina, pedir una pizza y ver algún programa juntos. Sí, era un buen plan.

Por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento me llamo la atención, era un águila.

Me asuste un poco al mirarla, sus ojos eran tan negros que sentía como si cayera en un pozo profundo dentro de ellos, en sus alas habían algunas plumas negras grandes y en su cabeza tenia 2 picos sobresaliendo, cuernos.

Camine lo más tranquilo que pude, pero me inquietaba mucho el extraño animal, aunque se me hacia un poco conocido, pero antes de poder el recuerdo se escapaba magistralmente de mi y me frustraba.

Escuche el batir de sus alas y me estremecí internamente, hacían mucho ruido como si fueran unas alas enormes, incluso podía sentir el aire en mi cuerpo. Camine esta vez rápido, casi trote pero me detuve en seco y no sabia bien la razón, solo mi cuerpo se enfrento al ave mecánicamente sin con

El ave parecía 10 veces más grande e incluso creí que sus ojos estaban más negros, en los bordes de ellos estaba rojo y su pico se abría constantemente. Una corriente de miedo recorrió mi cuerpo al ver 2 colmillos en su pico.

Deje salir un grito de terror al ver que volaba hacia mí y corrí a mi casa lo más rápido que pude.

Azote la puerta al entrar y la cerré con seguro, después me apoye en ella y deje salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo; baje lentamente y me senté en el piso, abrazando mis piernas en mi pecho y apoyando mi cabeza sobre ellas.

Tenía mucho miedo, el ave había intentado atacarme y no sabía que habría pasado sino hubiera huido; cerré mis ojos pero los abrí al momento, los ojos del ave en mi cabeza, la cabaña, los sonidos…

-¿Kurt?- Me asuste al oír la voz de mi padre, pero me tranquilice y corrí a sus brazos- ¿Qué pasa hijo?- Su voz era preocupada

No conteste en cambio lo abrace con fuerza y enterré mi cabeza en su cuello, deje que su olor me calmara y su calor me diera calidez.

-Tranquilo, aquí estoy- Murmuro estrechándome a su cuerpo- Tranquilo, no llores

Me confundí cuando dijo eso y acerque una mano a mi cara, efectivamente, mis mejillas estaban mojadas y mi nariz irritada. No me importo y los abrace más.

Desperté en mi cama, la habitación estaba oscura y en silencio. No recordaba haberme quedado dormido, tal vez el cansancio me adormeció y sin querer me dormí.

Encendí la luz de noche y mire mi recamara, todo estaba impecable, tal y como lo había dejado esta mañana, solo que en la lámpara había un post-it azúl.

"Voy a estar en el taller, no te preocupes yo traigo la cena

Pd. Lo se nada de carne"

Sonreí con cariño. Mi papá estaba preocupado por mi y intentaba consentirme… a su modo.

Escuche la puerta de la entrada abrirse y unos pasos duros en la parte de arriba, era mi padre. Me levante de mi cama y sin importarme el estar descalzo, subí a la cocina.

Mi papá se movía en la cocina con vacilación, tenia la tetera en sus manos y buscaba algún té sin éxito, su cara era de preocupación pura y algo más…

-Hijo deja de verme y ayuda a este viejo- Dije frustrado

-Esta bien- Sonreí y fui a la alacena a buscar mi té favorito, de menta

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto llenando la tetera con agua

-Sí, ya me siento mejor- Respondí sacando la comida de las bolsas

-¿Seguro?

-Sí- Le sonreí

Él vacilo un poco, moviendo su cuerpo para delante un poco y abriendo sus brazos y después regresando a su lugar. Quería abrazarme.

Lo rodee con mis brazos y él regreso el abrazo suspirando.

-Ya sabes… no soy bueno en estas cosas, lo era tu madre- Dijo- Pero te amo hijo y me asustaste mucho en la tarde

-Lo se, lo siento- Murmure contra su pecho- Pero ya estoy mejor y no importa, solo exagere las cosas… ya sabes como soy- Mentí, no quería preocuparlo y que por mi culpa su salud este en peligro de nuevo

-Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa me la dices- Ordenó

-Sí papá- Conteste separándome de él y le sonreí, después tome la tetera y la puse en el fuego- No te preocupes papá, yo puedo hacer esto solo, descansa

No contesto pero escuche como salía de la cocina, momentos después el sonido de la televisión lleno la casa. Suspire.

Tenia que olvidar lo sucedido, me hacia mal pensar en ello y dudaba un poco de mi cordura. Porque un águila con cuernos y colmillos era algo imposible o al menos hasta lo que sabia; la cabaña siempre había estado cerrada y no se podía abrir, era imposible que alguien halla entrado… demonios estaba igual que siempre por fuera, ni una sola rama rota, ni siquiera alguna piedra fuera de lugar. Lo único que de alguna forma me tranquilizaba era pensar que me estaba volviendo loco al imaginar cosas… ¿Raras?, ni siquiera sabía como describirlas.

-KURT MUERO DE HAMBRE- El grito de mi papá me saco de mis pensamientos, sacudí mi cabeza y comencé a servir las ensaladas en platos

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde demonios conseguiste un collar así?- Pregunto Santana después de mi clase de Literatura<p>

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Del collar que le regalaste a Britt, idiota

-No te importa- Conteste fastidiado, no estaba de ánimos para soportarla

-Claro que me importa- Dijo indignada

-El collar es de Britt, no tuyo, ella tiene el derecho de preguntar por el y tú no- La mire con superioridad, ella abrió y cerro la boca pero no salió nada de sus labios- De todos modos, ¿Por qué te importa?

-Eres un idiota que no tienes idea en lo que te metes

-Por lo menos no tanto como tú- La mire a los ojos enojado

-Mira porcelana, hoy estas muy perra y si sigues así perderás a tus amigos, como por ejemplo yo- Me miro enfadada, se dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando por el corredor, sus caderas contorneándose, su coleta moviéndose con gracia y los idiotas mirándola con hambre. Rodé los ojos y me dirigí a mi próxima clase

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué Santy no quiere estar con nosotros?- Pregunto Britt al final del día<p>

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-En este día no estuvo con nosotros, nos ha estado evitando y esta comiendo goma de mascar

-¿La goma de mascar que tiene que ver con esto?

-Lord Tubbington come goma de mascar cuando esta enfadado, dice que es placentero- La mire extrañado, ella me miro con inocencia con sus grandes ojos azules

-Esta bien- Conteste aún extrañado

-Yo creo que…

-Amor- Interrumpió Chandler a Britt

-Oye, estaba…

-No me importa, estúpida- A Britt se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al escuchar el insulto

-Chandler ya basta- Lo calle enfadado y abrace a Britt- Tranquila, no le hagas caso…

-No tiene nada de malo decirle lo que todos piensan de ella, amor- Contesto enojado- Dejando de lado cosas sin importancia, paso mañana a tu casa para que vallamos al cine

-No Chandler, Britt es muy importante para mi- Britt lloraba en mi pecho- y no quiero salir contigo, nunca más

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?- Preguntó entre dientes

-Sí- Lo mire fijamente molesto y después cambie mi atención a la chica hermosa entre mis brazos- Vamos Britt, vamos a comer con Lord Tubbington un poco de Fondue y vamos a ver las caricaturas- Ellas asintió

-No me vas a dejar así de fácil, mañana pasare por ti a las 5 y mas te vale estar listo- Amenazó- Puta

-Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él ya se había ido, contuve las lagrimas y salí de la escuela con Britt que afortunadamente no entendió nada.

-Quiero un helado- Dijo cuando se abrocho en cinturón de seguridad

-Pero Britt hace frío y te puedes enfermar

-Por favor, unicornio- Me suplico y intente no mirarla, después de unos segundos la mire y al instante en que vi sus ojos hinchados esperanzados con sus mejillas húmedas supe que estaba acabado

-Esta bien- Suspire, ella saltó como niña pequeña y dejo salir un grito de alegría

Siempre que estábamos en esta situación llegaba a la misma conclusión, si hubiera sido heterosexual estaría perdidamente enamorado de ella. A veces deseaba ser heterosexual para no tener que sufrir con el bullyng pero por desgracia no podía cambiar nada de mí, así nací.

Puta.

Chandler sabia que me lastimaba ser llamado así, independientemente de que es un insulto en femenino. Me lo decía Karofsky cada vez que me encontraba solo y me escupía encima, me hacia sentir sucio y sin valor, y por eso me llamaba así Chandler cuando estaba enojado. Y me daba miedo cuando se enfadaba, sentía que en cualquier momento me golpearía y yo no podría defenderme.

-Hoy antes de llegar a la escuela vi a un lindo unicornio- Me saco de mis pensamientos Britt

-Oh- Exclame sin saber que decir

-Era muy lindo aunque un poco bajo pero lindo- Continuo Britt- pero estaba triste por algo

-Aja- Dije aún confundido

En momentos como esta no sabia que más decir porque no sabía bien a que se refería con "unicornio" si bien me había apodado así, también podrían ser los seres mitológicos o alguna otra cosa. No decía nada en concreto porque si me equivocaba podría lastimarla y era algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer, ya Chandler había hecho ese trabajo.

-Creo que lo vi cuando fuimos al circo, creo que era el que estaba dándole uno de los besos que nos damos Santy y yo a otro chico

Fue tal mi sorpresa que desvié el auto y casi chocamos contra otro auto.

-Wiii fue divertido- Dijo Britt mientras el conductor con el que casi choco me pitaba y decía cosas no muy agradables

Mi respiración estaba agitada por el casi accidente y sentía en mi sangre la adrenalina. Pero mi mente estaba en el hombre del Circus.

Ese hombre tenía mi cabeza hecha un lío, cada vez más pensaba en él y soñaba con él, los sueños eran extraños y hasta cierto punto húmedo, algo que me sorprendió porque nunca había tenido sexo con nadie, pero cada sueño se sentía tan real que era inevitable en desearlo.

Sacudí mi cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos y me concentre en Britt y el camino.

-¿Qué habías dicho del unicornio?- Pregunte intentando sonar normal

-¿Eh?- Pregunto confundida

-Sí, me decías que habías visto a un unicornio de camino a la escuela esta mañana

-Oh, no lo recuerdo- Dijo serena- Quiero mi helado de goma de mascar

-Britt- Gemí cansado, quería saber más de ese hombre

-Esta bien- Sonrió- Él iba caminando al otro lado de la calle y me miraba sorprendido, bueno miraba mi corazón y lo salude y él me saludo y me fui, pero parecía triste- Dijo con inocencia- Es malo ver a unicornios tristes, dice Lord Tubbington que ya no pueden volar y sacar magia de su cuerno

-Esta bien- Conteste- ¿Entonces quieres tu helado de goma de mascar?- Cambie la conversación antes de que dijera más cosas inentendibles

-Sí, es delicioso…

* * *

><p>Toda esa tarde no pude quitarme de la cabeza al hombre del Circus, me confundía y sorprendía lo mucho que se había metido a mi mente en tan poco tiempo.<p>

Casi grite al sentir mi celular vibrando en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, así que aparque a un lado de la carretera para mirar quien me llamaba. Cuando saque el celular ya habían colgado y el identificador decía: **Número desconocido**. Fruncí el seño pensando a quien le había dado mi número. Era extraño porque siempre que daba mi número a alguien me aseguraba de que también me lo dieran para saber que persona me buscaba, pero un número desconocido.

Estaba la opción de que alguno de mis contactos haya cambiado de número pero podrían mandarme un mensaje para avisar, además que yo sepa, mis amigos no cambiaron de número y mucho menos mi familia que estaba compuesta por mi papá.

Vibro mi celular y lo mire extrañado e intrigado, era un mensaje de un número desconocido; me mordí el labio y con un suspiro de resignación abrí el mensaje.

"Divided heart 1357"

¿Qué demonios?, ¿Qué significaba esto?, ¿Qué era esto?; todo era tan confuso que me frustraba bastante, me sentía impotente al no saber responder a las preguntas que me hacia y al no tener nada claro.

Me estaba alterando y enfadando, podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas así que bloqué mis pensamientos para poder llegar a mi casa y reflexionar todo en un lugar más cómodo que el asiento delantero de mi auto a mitad de la noche.

-¿Kurt?- Pregunto mi padre cuando llegue a mi casa

-¿Si?- Conteste impaciente, quería estar solo

-¿Por qué no estas con las chicas?- Se veía confundido y algo impaciente

-¿Eh?- Al momento de preguntar recordé que hoy era viernes y tocaba pijamada con Rachel

-Las pijamadas de los viernes- Recordó

-Oh- Exclame y pensé en una mentira- Rachel tuvo que adelantar su noche familiar para hoy porque sus padres van a…- Vamos piensa- salir de viaje -por su aniversario y tocaba pijamada con Santana y ellas saldrían a una fiesta con uno de los amigos de Santana y ya sabes…

-Tranquilo hijo- Interrumpió mi papa- Esta bien, sólo es algo que me tomo por sorpresa y me preocupe- Dijo de la forma en que solo mi papá podía decir, de forma tranquila y tranquilizadora aunque un poco torpe, pero estaba bien porque era mi padre y lo amaba y sabia que intentaba tener más tacto conmigo aunque le costaba mucho.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado, ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación?

-Sí, claro sólo…- Se mordió el labio indeciso

-¿Qué?- Pero no era necesario preguntar, desde que puse un pie en la casa distinguí el olor de un perfume femenino , además en el perchero había un abrigo morado que no me pertenecía o a mí papá y mí papá tenia una camisa de vestir azúl, la que le regale en su cumpleaños junto con unos zapatos Armani y un estuche de llaves mecánicas

-Yo…- Suspiro- Quiero presentarte a alguien- Estaba nervioso

-Esta bien- Dije resignado, sabia lo que vendría a continuación

* * *

><p>Lamento tanto pero tanto no poder actualizar, pero la escuela nos exploto más que nunca (no es broma). Planeo aprovechar muy bien las vacaciones <em><strong>;)<strong>_ Además tengo otros 2 cap. listos.

Otra vez lo lamento.

He revisado muy bien el cap. pero después de editar hasta la muerte mi guión teatral para la escuela, creo que algunas faltas ortográficas se me pudieron pasar. Sí, esta vez la mayoría del trabajo lo hizo Word.

**Gracias por leer y actualizo dependiendo de los comentarios. Lo más próximo el Martes o mañana y lo más alejado hasta finales de junio (los organelos celulares son complicados) _:(_**

Pd. Si no conteste sus mensajes lo lamento tanto.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p>-Esta bien, no lo soporto más, O me dices en donde conseguiste el corazón o me lo dices- Dijo Santana enfadada azotando la puerta de mi camioneta el Lunes<p>

-Oye ten más cuidado- Me queje

-No lo voy a tener hasta que me lo digas- Gruño

-¿Por qué te importa?

-Por que si, ahora dímelo

-No hasta que me digas porque la insistencia al saber eso

-Dime donde lo conseguiste

-No- Me dio miedo la actitud de Santana , estaba visiblemente enfadada, con sus mejillas rojas, pero pude percibir un poco de desesperación

-DIMELO-Grito

-¿Qué te pasa?- A pesar de mi miedo seguí firme al no decirle donde lo conseguí, no soportaba que me exigieran algo

-MALDITA SEA HUMMEL DIMELO DE UNA BUENA VEZ- La vi temblar notoriamente y me asusté, estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre mi y golpearme

-No, hasta que me digas- Y a pesar de todo, mi terquedad gano

-Hummel…- Murmuro entre dientes pero no le preste mucha atención porque comencé a sentir extraño mi cuerpo, débil y tembloroso

Me faltaba la respiración y comencé a tomar respiraciones profundas desesperado por oxigeno, en pocos segundos regreso a mi el oxigeno pero acompañado con un dolor horrible, como si llamas consumieran mi cuerpo.

Me dolía todo y luchaba contra las llamas invisibles; todo desapareció en poco tiempo como si nada hubiera pasado, me tocaba mi cuerpo buscando el fuego pero nada, todo estaba normal.

-Maldición Hummel- Gruño Santana y salió del auto

Mi respiración agitada volvía a la normalidad y volví a ser consciente de todo a mí alrededor, seguía en el estacionamiento de la escuela, dentro de mi auto, los estudiantes seguían entrando como si nada y el motor estaba encendido, justo como hace unos minutos.

Mire alrededor buscando algo que explicase lo sucedido pero nada, lo único que había cambiado era que Santana salió enfadada, ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de lo que paso?

Me toque la cara frustrado y sentí mis mejillas húmedas, después toque mi frente y estaba húmeda.

Estaba confundido, hace unos momentos sentía mi cuerpo consumirse en llamas y después estas desaparecieron de la nada, mi piel se sentía normal y no irritada, el auto estaba a temperatura ambiente y lo peor de todo, ¿Por qué Santana salió del auto tan luego regrese a la realidad?

Me lleve las manos a la cara y grite de frustración, ese grito poco a poco se volvió en sollozos, estaba asustado, me habían pasado tantas cosas últimamente que comenzaba a temer de mi cordura.

Me limpie las mejillas y acelere el auto para irme a mi casa, no estaba de ánimos para estar en la escuela.

Puse la música a todo volumen y me concentre en cantarla para olvidar lo sucedido.

Estaba en el centro de la ciudad cuando vi a Santana corriendo por la calle, sin pensarlo la seguí. Necesitaba saber si se había dado cuenta de lo que paso, necesitaba saber que no me estaba volviendo loco.

Su agilidad me sorprendió, corría por la calle esquivando a la gente sin vacilar en ningún momento, se veía concentrada en algo y desesperada.

Se paro en un callejón sin salida sucio justo detrás del Circus, estacione mi auto en el primer lugar disponible que encontré y sin preocuparme por el Parking me metí al callejón pero Santana ya no estaba ahí.

Mire para todos lados y no había ninguna puerta, ni siquiera escaleras o algo para salir de ahí, estaba seguro que no había salido del callejón porque estuve al pendiente del lugar desde los espejos del auto. No había nada más que 2 botes de basura grandes y el olor no era nada soportable.

-¿Por qué me seguiste?- Escuche la indudable voz de Santana detrás de mi

-¿Qué?- Me voltee para mirarla y me di cuenta de algo que había pasado desapercibido, ya no llevaba el uniforme de las Cheerios sino tenia un muy ajustado pants negro

-Ya me oíste, responde- Exigió

Era extraña, estaba diferente a la chica de hace una hora.

-Yo…

-¿Me vas a decir donde conseguiste el corazón?- Pregunto rodeándome, justo como cuando un animal salvaje rodea a su presa antes de atacarla

-Yo…- No podía decir nada porque no sabia que pensar o decir

-¿Me lo vas a decir por las buenas o por las malas?- Pregunto subiéndose la playera que tenia y mostrando en la cinturilla del pantalón un cuchillo, ¿Me estaba amenazando?

-Santana- Exclame sorprendido, ella tomo el cuchillo con su mano derecha

-¿Me lo vas a decir, Kummel?- Pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a mi

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunte alejándome de ella pero a pocos pasos mi espalda choco con la pared

-Encontrando respuestas- Murmuro sonriendo- Dímelo Hummel

-¿Me matarías por eso?

-Sí

-¿Por qué?

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa- Me quede paralizado al sentir el filo del cuchillo tocar mi cuerpo

-Santana, por favor- Murmure mirándola con miedo

-Tranquilo Hummel solo me dices lo que te pido y nada pasara- Estaba jugando conmigo, me creaba miedo para lograr su objetivo, me provocaba el miedo tocando mi cuerpo con el cuchillo y su objetivo era saber donde conseguí el corazón de Britt

-¿Por qué es importante?

-Hummel se me acaba la paciencia- Advirtió- Dilo

-Solo dime porque es importante

-DILO- Grito y puso el cuchillo en mi cuello, la fría cuchilla oprimía suavemente mi piel- Dilo de una buena vez

-SANTANA- Escuche un grito ronco, no mire a ver quien era porque Santana había movido el cuchillo, me había cortado

Sentí un fuerte ardor al principio que poco a poco se fue calmando aunque seguía presente, la sangre mancho mis manos cuando me toque el corte que no era profundo.

-Maldita sea Santana- Escuche otra vez esa voz en gruñido pero no puse atención, mi cuello escurría de sangre

-¿Qué esperabas?, necesitamos la información- Contesto Santana enojada

-Así no se consiguen las cosas- La voz estaba cada vez más cerca de mí

-Bueno él no estaba cooperando

-Mejor cierra la boca- Dijo de nuevo la voz y espere la replica de Santana pero solo escuche un gruñido

Alce la cabeza para mirar a la persona que había hecho lo imposible, cerrarle la boca a Santana con una simple orden. La sangre dejo de circular y el oxigeno se me fue al ver a la persona frente a mi, era el hombre del Circus.

Se inclinó frente a mí y me movió el cuello para mirar la herida.

-No es mala, pero arde como el infierno- Murmuro y se levanto

-No exageres, es poco comparado a lo que estas acostumbrado- Replico Santana

-Para mi eso no es nada, pero para él no- Santana me miro fastidiada

-El punto es que necesitamos conseguir la información y Ta-Da haz llegado- El hombre la miro amenazadoramente

¿Cómo demonios Santana conocía al hombre? Necesitaba moverme de aquí pero por alguna razón sabia que no debía de irme hasta llegar al fondo de esto, aunque me atemorizara.

-Se llega a enterar de esto y te juro por tu bello corazón rojo que te voy a destruir- Dijo entre dientes el hombre y Santana trago audiblemente.

Santana tenia miedo, ¿De que?, esto era algo imposible. Demonios, Santana no le tenia miedo a nada, ella simplemente…

-Vamos- Gruño el hombre y me tomo del brazo con fuerza lastimándome y alzándome del piso

Dolía su fuerte agarre y por su actitud él no estaba contento con esto; golpeo con su pierna la pared en la que me estaba recargando y esta se abrió en un ruido sordo, de la nada la pared se había convertido en una puerta de madera y se había abierto por la fuerza en que el hombre la golpeo. Me jalo hacia adentro con rapidez, intentaba de no tropezar y seguirle el ritmo pero era doloroso su agarre y era eso en lo único que pensaba. Mi mente en shock por la repentina puerta no procesaba el quejarme. De un momento a otro me soltó y gruño tomándose su brazo izquierdo con una mueca.

-No es la primera vez que te digo que cuides tú fuerza- Dijo Santana con una sonrisa

-No es mi culpa que él sea tan débil- Me miro cuando dijo "él" y Santana rio

No pude evitar sentirme herido cuando me dijo "débil" porque en el fondo sabía que lo era. No comprendía su actitud hacia mí y me confundía como era que ellos se conocían.

-Vamos a ver cuanto más soportas, porque querido amigo estoy segura de que te tragaras tus palabras… otra vez- Se burlo Santana

-No sucederá nada esta vez, no cuando hay mucho en juego- Replico el hombre amenazadoramente, acercándose a Santana lentamente

-¿Lo vale, Blaine?- Pregunto Santana mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Lo vale?

El hombre, Blaine, no contesto y dejo de acercándose a Santana.

-Sí- Dijo al fin

-Eso espero

Santana ahora me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia una serie de pasillos iluminados con antorchas, su agarre era más suave que el de Blaine, pero igual de firme. Blaine nos seguía detrás.

Blaine detuvo a Santana cuando iba a abrir una puerta de madera con figuras extrañas.

-Quítale el collar- Santana lo miro fijamente antes de asentir

Santana se acerco a mí y me tomo mi collar que se había salido de mi camisa.

-NO- Grite, encontrando mi voz al fin

-No me importa si lo quieres o no- Sacudí mi cabeza

-No Santana, sabes lo que significa para mi, no

Era sorprendente que en todo el camino para acá no había podido replicar, pero con la amenaza de separarme de mi collar pude hacerlo. Pero era especial, lo más preciado para mi y no podía separarme de él.

-Hummel si no t…

-Calma Santana- La detuvo Blaine

-Pero…- Blaine la miro y ella se quedo callada enfadada

Blaine se quito su chaqueta y me la dio. Negué con la cabeza.

-Te la pones o te quitas el collar, tú decides- Quitarme mi collar no era opción así que tome su chaqueta y me la puse

-Vamos- Dijo Santana y me jalo abriendo la puerta, haciéndola rechinar

Del otro lado de la puerta había varias mesas y sillones, en ellas unas cuantas personas jugando póker o tomando cerveza, reían y hablaban. Cuando entramos nos miraron con curiosidad.

-Caballeros saben que me encanta estar con ustedes pero necesitamos la sala- Dijo Santana- Largo

-¿Y te obedeceremos solo porque tú lo dices?- Dijo un moreno burlón

-Nick, largo- Dijo Blaine y automáticamente todos los hombres salieron

Oh no, iba a estar a solar con ellos y no sabia que me harían y solo por una maldita información. ¿Cómo demonios no me negué a venir? Estaba muy confundido y aterrado, millones de pensamientos negativos llenaron mi cabeza que ya me comenzaba a doler.

-¡Maldita sea, deja de hacer eso!- Dijo Blaine cuando estuvimos solos

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Santana

-Tú no, él- Me miro Santana con curiosidad y Blaine con fastidio

-Y..yo no he hecho nada- Tartamudee con temor

Me daban miedo las explosiones de rabia que tenia de la nada.

-Con un demonio que sí- Se alejo Blaine de mí

-Tranquilo Blaine, lo estas asustando- Dijo Santana

-Me importa un bledo…

-Eres demasiado orgulloso como para tragarte tus palabras de nuevo, así que te recomiendo que te calles- Se miraron fijamente antes de que Blaine gruñera

Mire alrededor en busca de una salida, pero todas estaban bloqueadas; no había ventana y habían 2 puertas, una por la que entramos y otra en el otro extremo de la habitación que llevaba a…

Abrí los ojos como platos, ya había estado aquí antes, no sabía cómo, cuándo o con quién pero recordaba esta habitación y hacia donde llevaba esa puerta. Pero, ¿Cómo?, que yo sea consciente esta era la primera vez que había entrado aquí.

-No dejes que piense y estudie esto- Dijo Blaine y Santana asintió

¿En que no debí de pensar?, ¿Por qué no debo estudiar esto?, ¿De qué demonios hablaba?

-Kurt, solo dinos en dónde conseguiste el collar de Britt- Me hablo suavemente

-¿Por qué es tan importante?

-Demonios, Kurt- Gruño- Solo dinos

-Te prometo que te lo diré pero dime, ¿Por qué es importante?

Lo más razonable tomando en cuenta mi temor era decirlo de una vez y salir de ahí, pero era muy terco y no podía quedarme con la duda. Sentía que lo que ella me dijera cambiaria mi forma de ver las cosas, pero quería saber… sea para bien o para mal.

-¿Por qué no simplemente…

-Santana eres un asco para esto- Dijo Blaine y se acerco a nosotros- Kurt dinos lo que te pedimos y punto

-Dime lo que pido- Lo enfrente

Nuestros ojos se conectaron, sus ojos avellana hiptonizantes me miraron con una mezcla de sentimientos indescifrables… enojo, frustración, tristeza, culpa y…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback.<strong>_

-Te va a encantar, amor- Me jalo hacia unos arboles y reí

-Viniendo de ti ya se que me va a encantar- Él me apretó la mano en señal de afecto y siguió arrastrándome por una serie de arboles y arbustos; no me importaba que la tierra arruinaran mis Mc Queen o que mi cabello se despeinara por las plantas que lo tocaban; simplemente reía y disfrutaba de estar cerca del amor de mi vida

Caminamos por alrededor de 5 minutos hasta que llegamos a un pequeño rio ancho y no muy alto, apenas un par de centímetros, su agua era clara y en el centro había un piano.

-Me sentí inspirado con tú canción favorita- Acepto sonrojándose

-Es perfecto

-Ven siéntate conmigo- Me llevo hacia el piano, caminando sobre las piedras para no mojarnos, aunque no importaba

-Esto es hermoso- Suspire y él me sonrió

Nos sentamos en el banco y él me dio una flor que estaba sobre el piano, era una rosa roja.

-Una hermosa flor que no logra ser tan preciosa como lo eres tú- Me la extendió y me derretí de amor

-Gracias- Fue lo único que pude decir sin dejar de sonreír

Él me sonrió y comenzó a tocar el piano, mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar mi canción favorita y lo mire encantado.

**I walked across an empty land****  
><strong>**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand****  
><strong>**I felt the earth beneath my feet****  
><strong>**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

Me miro tímidamente y le sonreí sin poder creerlo.

**Oh simple thing where have you gone****  
><strong>**I'm getting old and i need something to rely on****  
><strong>**So tell me when you're gonna let me in****  
><strong>**I'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin****I came across a fallen tree****  
><strong>**I felt the branches of it looking at me****  
><strong>**Is this the place we used to love****  
><strong>**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of****Oh simple thing where have you gone****  
><strong>**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on****  
><strong>**So tell me when you're gonna let me in****  
><strong>**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

Me dejo de mirar y se concentro en las notas que estaba tocando, tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

**And if you have a minute why don't we go****  
><strong>**talk about it somewhere only we know****  
><strong>**this could be the end of everything****  
><strong>**so why don't we go****  
><strong>**somewhere only we know****  
><strong>

Me volvió a mirar con los ojos llorosos y sonriéndome con amor; me moría de ganas por besarlo, pero tenía que esperar a que terminara la maravillosa canción.

**Oh simple thing where have you gone****  
><strong>**I'm getting old and i need something to rely on****  
><strong>**So tell me when you're gonna let me in****  
><strong>**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin****And if you have a minute why don't we go****  
><strong>**talk about it somewhere only we know****  
><strong>**this could be the end of everything****  
><strong>**so why don't we go****  
><strong>**somewhere only we know****  
><strong>

Volvió a concentrarse en las notas y mire cada detalle de él, sin poder creer que alguien tan maravilloso estuviera a mi lado

**this could be the end of everything****  
><strong>**so why don't we go**

Me miro a los ojos y me perdí en esos preciosos ojos avellana.

**somewhere only we know**

La mágica canción termino y no pude evitar saltar a los brazos de él y besarlo profundamente, con todo el amor y la pasión que tenia. Me sentía más feliz de lo que nunca antes había estado. Lo amaba demasiado.

-Te amo, Kurt- Dijo jadeante cuando nos separamos- Te amo, tanto

-Yo también, Blaine- Dije contra sus labios- Como no tienes idea

Sonreímos y nos miramos a los ojos felices.

_**Fin flashback.**_

* * *

><p>-Maldita sea- Gruño Blaine sacándome de mi ensoñación<p>

-Y dices que yo apesto para esto- Replico Santana

-Esto esta mal, no sé ni porque te hice caso- Dijo Blaine

Mi corazón palpitaba furiosamente y sentía las lagrimas quemarme los ojos, ¿Había sido eso un recuerdo? ¿Era real? ¿Que había sucedido?

-Hummel dime lo que te pido- Dijo suavemente Santana acercándose

Sacudí mi cabeza y limpie mis mejillas de las lágrimas que habían salido sin mi permiso.

-Ya no importa Blaine, esta recordando, podemos borrarle los recuerdos después de esto, simplemente necesitamos la información

Blaine asintió a regañadientes y camino hacia mí.

-Kurt, dímelo, por favor- Hablo suavemente mirándome a los ojos

Negué con la cabeza y él la sostuvo con sus manos, limpio mis mejillas con cariño y me dio un beso en la frente.

Estaba tan confundido, ¿Por qué de un momento a otro Blaine me odiaba y en otro me hablaba con cariño? ¿Había sido eso un recuerdo? ¿Si había sido eso un recuerdo, como es que no daba con ello? ¿Qué había sucedido entre Blaine y yo?

-Tranquilo cariño, deja de pensar- Susurro Blaine en mi oído

-¿Qué…- Me puso 2 dedos en los labios para silenciarme y me agarro de las caderas

-Dime amor- Me miro a los ojos y me sonrió

Más lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y me odie por ello, no debía ser débil ante él, aunque fuera inevitable. Su toque y persona me inundaban y no sabía como reaccionar. Era más que obvio que entre nosotros había pasado algo pero no sabía como. Me sentía tan impotente que quería gritar.

-No llores amor, sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas- Me limpio la cara

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tengo estos malditos recuerdos? ¿Qué somos? ¿Por qué…

-Tranquilo amor, te prometí que todo estaría mejor y mantengo mi promesa, simplemente dime en donde…

-¿ME LO PROMETISTE?- Explote- ¿CUÁNDO?

-Kurt, dime…

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto por un simple collar? No comprendo eso y créeme que lo de menos es decirte, pero necesito saber porque, ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo que siento?

-POR QUE ES PELIGROSO- Grito enfadado- QUIEN TE LO DIO ES ALGUIEN QUE QUIERE DESTRUIRNOS, PERO CLARO PARA TI SIGUE SIENDO MÁS IMPORTANTE EL SER EGOÍSTA QUE AYUDAR- Me sostuvo de los hombros con fuerza y no pude evitar gemir de dolor

Santana quito a Blaine de mi lado y lo miro con dureza. Contuve las lágrimas y con el poco orgullo que tenía salí de ahí. Me dolía esto, no poder recordar nada. Santana había dicho que estaba recordando y que me podrían borrar los recuerdos después. Me los habían borrado pero no sabía la razón.

Por más que intente en pensar el periodo en el que encajaran esos recuerdos no lo hacia, mi vida estaba completa sin falta de nada, ni un solo maldito día olvidado.

Cuando decidí calmarme me di cuenta que estaba perdido, los pasillos eran oscuros con una tenue luz de vela cada 10 metros y yo estaba en un largo pasillo que no recuerdo haber recorrido.

Camine con cuidado el pasillo de ladrillo rojo y polvo por doquier, rogándole a alguna fuerza mística que apareciera una puerta que me llevara al exterior. Al final había una puerta con unas figuras extrañas y conocidas, solo las había visto en sueños y cuando había querido encontrar su significado no lo había encontrado por ninguna parte.

Mire la puerta indeciso y mire la perilla que no estaba seguro pero sentía que era de oro.

Debajo de la puerta sobresalía la luz del exterior y podía jurar escuchar aves del otro lado; una pequeña parte de pasto se asomaba invitándome a abrir la puerta. Puse mi oído cerca de la puerta para escuchar y sonidos de aves y otros animales llegaron, también el sonido de agua.

Fruncí el seño porque el circus no estaba al lado de algún campo, estaba en el centro rodeado de edificios y tiendas. Después recordé los supuestos rumores de que había túneles subterráneos y aunque no me lo creía; ahora esperaba que fueran ciertos.

Escuche pasos apresurados en el pasillo y pesando en Santana y Blaine me apresure a abrir la puerta. No quería volver a verlos.

La perilla giro con suavidad y comencé a empujar la puerta aparentemente ligera.

Grite de dolor al sentir una fuerte punzada en mi brazo derecho y solté la puerta dejándola entre abierta. Se podía ver el prado y las paredes llenas de plantas que por alguna extraña razón se me hizo conocida.

La punzada paro y volví a abrir la puerta después de suspirar.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- Unas fuertes manos me agarraron de las caderas

Me sobresalte al escuchar a Blaine cerca de mí y sentirlo tocándome.

-Suéltame- Dije lo más firme que pude

-Cierra esa puerta ahora- Me sostuvo más fuerte

-Suéltame- Repetí sin hacerle caso

-Ciérrala ahora que se me acaba la paciencia- Gruño

Su voz atemorizante me asusto y obedecí lentamente. Escuchaba los pasos al otro extremo de la puerta.

La puerta se cerró haciendo un sonido estruendoso y me quede quieto donde estaba sin saber que hacer.

Blaine me jalo hacia una serie de pasillos en silencio.

Decidí quedarme callado y esperar a que me llevara a la salida.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?- Pregunte al fin

-¿Así cómo?- Pregunto abriendo una puerta

-En un momento eres un idiota conmigo y en otro eres muy dulce- Espere su respuesta pero no abrió la boca- ¿Qué se supone que estoy recordando?

Abrió otra puerta que nos llevo a la salida, de nuevo al callejón por el que entramos.

-No estas recordando nada, es solo tú imaginación- Me miro fijamente

-Santana dijo que estaba recordando, no intentes confundirme

-Yo no te confundo, tú simplemente tienes una gran imaginación- Fruncí el seño, él intentaba confundirme y no sabia porque

-Claro que no, estoy recordando, ella lo dijo- Chillé

-¿Ella quién?- Estaba extrañamente relajado y me miraba a los ojos, sin parpadear

-Santana, lo dijo ahí adentro- Señale la puerta, pero ahora ya no estaba

-¿Seguro?, yo no veo nada ahí más que una pared

-Blaine deja de hacer eso y responde lo que te pregunte

-Tú deja de ser tan terco y deja de decir tonterías

-Yo no estoy diciendo tonterías, tú sí- Dije enfadado, ya me había desesperado su jueguito

-Claro- Sonrió de lado y por alguna extraña razón sentí que no era por nada bueno- Ahora te voy a decir lo que vas a hacer…

Quise argumentar algo, decirle que no iba a obedecerlo, que no era nadie para mandarme algo pero no pude abrir la boca, solo mirarlo a los ojos.

-… vas a ir a tu casa, le vas a decir a Burt que te escapaste con Santana, después de tener una pequeña discusión, al centro para ir de compras pero al final no compraron nada y en cambio fueron a la heladería. Santana te convenció de escaparte de la escuela. Solo sucedió eso, nada más que eso- Su voz era hipnótica y en mi mente pasaron imágenes de lo que describió

Santana en mi auto enfadada, después pidiéndonos disculpas y ella sugiriendo ir de compras para festejar que estábamos bien y nuestra amistad era magnifica. En el centro comercial viendo la ropa y criticándola sin convencernos por nada, y de camino a casa Santana suplicó por ir a comprar un helado, justo al lado de la tienda en donde compre el collar de Britt.

-Recuérdalo nada más sucedió- Susurro a mi oído y me beso la mejilla

Nada más sucedió, nada más sucedió, nada más sucedió… Lo repetí en mi mente sin poder evitarlo.

-Lady Hummel, creí que te había dicho que esperaras afuera de la heladería- Dijo Santana sacándome de mis pensamientos con 2 helados en sus manos, uno de chocolate y otro de vainilla

Parpadee confundido y la mire extrañado. Después mire alrededor y estaba en un callejón al lado del circus. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado aquí?

-Gran lugar Hummel- Exclamo mirando alrededor- Tal vez la próxima vez que vengamos al circus nos arrinconemos o secuestramos a una bailarina y la traemos aquí para hacer… cositas- Me sonroje por lo que dijo y mire de nuevo el lugar

Definitivamente aquí se podría hacer eso sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Bueno ya sabes a ti un chico- Me miro y se rio cuando me sonroje aún más- Y creo que ya se quien, la anterior vez que vinimos un camarero no te quitaba los ojos de encima y por la gran erección que tenia podría jurar que pensaba en ti arrodillado frente a él y chupándosela con…

-Satanás ya cállate- Chillé al fin y ella rio

-¿Qué? ¿Es la verdad?

-Solo cállate Santy y dame mi helado

-Esta bien, aunque planeaba tirártelo en tu perfecto cabello por no esperarme

-Haces eso y te mato- Amenace. Nadie tocaba mi cabello

-Inténtalo- Reto y lamio su helado de vainilla

Rodé los ojos divertido y fui a donde había aparcado mi auto.

Todo el camino a su casa consistió en una queja por la calidad de ropa de las tiendas, era horrible.

Como era de esperar mi padre me regaño por escaparme de la escuela con Santana pero le reste importancia y fui a mi habitación para hablar con Mercedes y acordar una cita.

Me fui a dormir con una extraña sensación y soñé con el hombre del circus.

* * *

><p><span><em>Lo lamento por las faltas de ortografía (Si es que hay), según yo, ya esta bien pero muero de sueño y mi cerebro tarda en procesar todo.<em>

_Y un punto importante, muchos me dicen que es extraño el Fic. Y no sé como sentirme al respecto, si feliz porque mi objetivo de hacer algo nuevo se cumple o preocupada porque no expreso mucho mis ideas y no las doy a entender._

_Espero que hayan comprendido un poco la extrañeza de todo en este cap. Prometo que todo lo voy a aclarar, aunque me agradaría saber que es lo que tengo que aclarar a lo largo del Fic. porque a mí como escritora se me pueden pasar cosas que no se me hacen tan importantes, pero a ustedes sí._

_**¡Gracias por leer y vallan a ver Bajo la misma estrella!**_

_**Sólo no olviden los pañuelos ;)**_

**Pd. **Tenía planeado cortar el cap. hasta el flashback pero sabía que me iban a matar si lo hacia… además se los debía por no actualizar pronto.

blanquita: Me alegra que te gusté, saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p>Suspiré cansado antes de abrir la puerta, sabia que esto iba a ser complicado.<p>

-Te dije que no saldría contigo nunca más- Dije al abrir la puerta

-Y yo que mas te valía estar listo y por lo que veo no lo estas aún- Me miro de arriba abajo

Me sentí indignado por esa mirada, tal vez no me había arreglado tanto como cuando salía fuera, pero si lo había hecho. Unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura no muy ajustados, una playera sencilla azul y un suéter gris. Con mis amadas Mc Queen de la temporada pasada blancas.

-No pienso salir contigo si vas vestido así- Declaro entrando a mi casa sin permiso y sentándose en el sofá

-Genial, porque no pensaba salir a ningún lado contigo- Cerré la puerta y lo encare, ignorando su comentario

-Eres tan gracioso- Rio

Me quede mirándolo con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que se fuera o dijera algo más.

-No te veo moviéndote para cambiarte- Me miro fijamente

-No voy a salir contigo

El rodó los ojos y me siguió mirándome, retándome.

Él sabia que le temía a sus ataques de ira y podía usarlo en mi contra, pero no planeaba dejarme intimidar por él.

-Chandler no pienso seguir discutiendo contigo, así que espero que hablemos como personas civilizadas

-Yo no soy el que discute, Kurt- Reprimí mi queja

-Esta bien- Suspire cansado

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-¿Por qué insistes en seguir conmigo?

-Porque te amo- Me mordí el labio para no reír

-No Chandler, tú no me amas- Afirme mirándolo a los ojos suavemente

-Claro que lo hago- Casi grito- pero al parecer eres tú el que no lo hace

Me mordí el labio nuevamente para no replicar nada, él siempre me hacia sentir culpable.

-Esta bien- Conteste después de unos segundos- Lo acepto, ya no te amo

Me fulmino con la mirada cuando lo acepte y podía jurar que cerraba su puño enfadado; reprimí mi miedo y me mantuve firme.

-Oh querido ya lo sabia- Dijo con ese tono que no anunciaba nada bueno- Pero tienes que conformarte a estar conmigo como yo lo estoy contigo…

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo que te quedes conmigo- Interrumpí

-TE HE DICHO QUE NO INTERRUMPAS- Grito rojo de ira y levantándose del sofá, suspiro- Querido Kurt sé realista e inteligente- Me dijo como si fuera un niño- No tienes otra opción porque mírate- Me miro de pies a cabeza- Eres demasiado delgado, demasiado aniñado y afeminado, tú voz es ridícula e insoportable, tus actitud es una mierda. ¿Quién crees que querría salir contigo? Yo creo que tienes suerte en que yo este interesado en ti… no sabes que de hecho la tienes porque yo puedo irme con alguien mejor que tú mientras tú te quedas solo por el resto de la existencia pero te tengo demasiada lastima como para dejarte

Cerré los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas pero fue en vano y sentí como gotas calientes salieron de mis ojos cerrados. No podía creer que fuera tan cruel conmigo… bueno de hecho si pero era doloroso que me dijera esas palabras tan crueles. Él sabía mis inseguridades y se aprovechaba de eso.

¿Por qué no podía ser el mismo chico lindo que conocí?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

Mi hombro me dolía por el empujón de Karofsky y batallaba porque mis lágrimas no salieran, no quería darle ese gusto.

-Adiós, marica- Dijo riendo y yéndose con sus amigos dejándome en el piso

Respire profundo para calmarme y cuando me acostumbre un poco al dolor punzante intente levantarme del piso.

Sentí como unas manos me sostuvieron de la cintura cuando estaba por perder el equilibrio.

-Gracias- Murmure a la persona que no me dejo caer

-Por nada Kurtie- Respondió una voz conocida y me sonroje

Intente agacharme para levantar mis cosas pero él me lo impidió. Mire sonrojado como levantaba mis cosas y me las extendía.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto mirándome a los ojos

-Sí- Mentí y él se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada

Asintió mirando hacia donde habían desaparecido los futbolistas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, gracias- Intente sonreír pero me sentía nervioso

-Esta bien- Metió las manos en sus bolsillos- ¿Por qué no vamos a Lima Bean y me cuentas la verdad?

Me sonroje aún más y lo seguí cuando comenzó a caminar.

*Esta bien, cálmate Kurt, sólo es el chico que te trae loco no es para tanto… si claro, pensé nervioso.

Choque con el cuerpo de Chandler por estar perdido en mis pensamientos.

Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y su cara a milímetros de la mía y las mariposas en mi estomago revolotearon como locas.

-Lo siento- Me disculpe alejándome de él

-No importa- Rio- Estas muy distraído- Señalo

-Lo siento- Me disculpe de nuevo mirando al piso, no me atreví a mirarlo por pena. Había estado pensando en él

Él rio con diversión.

-Eres adorable- Me acaricio el largo de mi brazo

-Gracias- Dije con timidez y intentando sonar normal- ¿Por qué te detuviste?- Cambie de tema

-Porque quería decirte lo lindo que te vez con el cabello despeinado

Abrí los ojos como plato con pánico. Mi cabello no podía estar despeinado y menos frente a él.

Sin pensarlo corrí a mi casillero a mirarme al espejo.

-Vamos Kurt, te vez muy lindo- Dijo Chandler riendo- Quiero mi café

Me jalo tomándome de la mano y rogué porque no me sudara.

Me abrió la puerta como un caballero y durante el trayecto me decía cosas lindas haciéndome sonrojar y emocionarme. Estaba muy enamorado de él.

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

><p>-No es como si por lo menos cubrieras mis necesidades- Escuche su voz más cerca de mí<p>

Más lágrimas salieron por mis ojos cerrados. Él me presionaba mucho para tener relaciones, para que lo dejara hacerme lo que quisiera. No es como si antes no hubiera querido estar con él, lo deseaba y mucho pero siempre había querido que mi primera vez fuera especial y no solo sexo a mitad de una película de terror en su habitación; ahora ya era otro tema, no lo quería y mucho menos lo deseaba.

-Ya no quiero hablar y vámonos que tengo cosas que hacer- Ordenó

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?- Pregunte al fin con la voz rota ignorando su orden

-Cariño- Me miro tomando la manecilla plateada de la puerta- ya me canse de ser de esa forma contigo si nunca me vas a dar lo quiero

Me limpie las lágrimas con la manga de mi suéter sin importarme nada más que mi dolor.

-Ahora vamos al cine que tengo más cosas que hacer- Por supuesto que tenia otras cosas que hacer, siempre habían cosas más importantes

Me miro profundamente y no pude negarme.

Salí de la casa deseando regresar pronto.

* * *

><p>-Bebé, tranquilo- Dijo Mercedes al otro lado de la línea de manera cariñosa y maternal, era reconfortante<p>

-Es que no lo entiendo Cedes, antes él simplemente era perfecto y ahora…- No pude seguir hablando porque se me formo un nudo en la garganta y más lagrimas salieron de mis mejillas

-Lo sé cariño- Suspiro- Pero como tú mismo dijiste, él solo quería tener relaciones contigo- Dijo con nerviosismo

Amaba tanto a Mercedes porque era sincera. Pero aún así dolía recordar eso.

-No te debe de afectar, bebé, él no es nadie para que te lastime así…

-Lo sé- Interrumpí cansado

-Vamos cariño, tú mismo dices que no lo amas, ni siquiera debe de importarte

-Yo… no es por eso Cedes- Suspire- Es solo que duele darse cuenta que a lo máximo que podré aspirar es a ser usado para tener relaciones sexuales- Escuche el jadeo de Mercedes y como respiraba profundo

-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre decir eso?- Casi grito enfadada

A veces Mercedes era bipolar o algo así.

-Es la verdad Cedes, Chandler lo dejo en…

-No me importa lo que él opine- Interrumpió- Kurt tú eres magnifico y muy guapo, no puedes decir que solo vas a poder aspirar a ser usado de tal forma sólo porque el idiota de Chandler lo dijo

-Cedes, Chandler es el único hombre que se ha interesado por mí- Tal vez estaba tomándole demasiada importancia a lo que había dicho Chandler pero me sentía tan deprimido

-Claro que no, siempre que salimos muchos chicos te miran con interés, incluso las chicas, incluso yo me enamore de ti en algún momento- Sonreí con tristeza recordando ese dramático momento- Bebé, eres perfecto y encontraras al hombre de tus sueños en algún momento

-Te quiero- Susurré

Aún no estaba del todo bien, pero me comenzaba a sentir cansado.

-Lo sé, soy magnifica- Bromeo y reímos- Ahora voy a ir a tú casa después de comprar helado y bolitas de pollo, y veremos Sex & the city hasta caer dormidos

-Eso suena genial- Murmure con emoción fingida

* * *

><p>-¿Qué sucede porcelana?- Preguntó Santana el siguiente lunes en la escuela<p>

-Nada- Respondí con una sonrisa forzada

-Te conozco Hummel así que quiero que me digas que es lo que te pasa- Exigió

-Yo…- Suspiré cansado y derrotado- Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre…

Santana torció los labios enfadada, ella sabia bien que se trataba de Chandler.

-¿Por lo mismo?- No era necesario que preguntara que discutimos porque había intentado terminar con él de nuevo

-Sí

Nos quedamos en silencio por lo que parecieron horas, cada uno enterrado en sus pensamientos.

-Sólo ignóralo, ¿Vale?- Dijo al fin

-Creo que es lo que siempre hago- Repliqué

-Lo se, pero no lo haces a nivel emocional porque te afecta- Contesto mirándome fijamente

Escuchamos el timbre horrible que anunciaba el inicio de la siguiente clase.

-Lo voy a intentar- Cerré mi casillero y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

El resto del día fue normal, solo a excepción del regaño que recibí de las chicas por perderme últimamente las pijamadas semanales.

-¿Kurt?- Escuche la chillante voz conocida detrás de mi

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Chandler?- Pregunté cansado buscando en mi bolso las llaves de mi auto

-Kurt, mírame- Pidió

-Estoy un poco ocupado por si no te has dado cuenta- Replique encontrando las llaves debajo de todos mis libros

-Kurt- Me jalo del brazo con fuerza lastimándome, me miro fijamente a los ojos con lo que parecía tristeza- Lo siento, ¿Si?, lamento todo lo que ha pasado últimamente fui un idiota contigo- Me miro desesperado

No respondí nada y lo mire fijamente, estudiaba su cara de aparente arrepentimiento y tristeza, su cabello alborotado por la falta del gorro y sus ojos penetrantes.

-Kurt, por favor perdóname- Pidió de nuevo pero tampoco respondí nada

Odiaba cuando hacia esto, lo odiaba más que a cualquier cosa. Primero era un competo imbécil conmigo y después me suplicaba perdón haciéndome sentir culpable.

-Sé que no lo merezco, no te merezco pero en verdad te amo y cuando estoy asustado me comporto así y…- Lagrimas le brotaron de sus ojos oscuros

*No Kurt, no te sientas culpable, es tú oportunidad para dejarlo… NO TE SIENTAS CULPABLE, pensé con pánico sintiendo como la culpa brotaba de mi interior y la furia por ser tan sensible.

-Entenderé si es que me dejas pero quiero que antes me perdones por amarte tanto- Se arrodillo frente a mi y me abrazo llorando

Me mordía el labio para no llorar de enojo o ira e ignoraba a los estudiantes ya fastidiados de este conocido numerito.

-Ya Hummel dile que sí y lárguense- Escuche como gritaban detrás de mi

Ignoré todo y mire hacia la puerta de cristal que daba al estacionamiento. Creí ver al hombre del circus afuera, pero en un parpadeo había desaparecido así que lo ignoré.

-¿Sí, Amor?- Me miro con los ojos rojos

Demonios, me iba a detestar por esto después, pero la culpa me ganaba siempre.

-Esta bien, Chandler- Susurré- Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo- Recite estas últimas palabras más por costumbre que por otra cosa

-¡SI!- Grito feliz y parándose para después besarme y abrazarme

-Al fin, ahora largo- Mire a quien había gritado y no me sorprendí tanto al ver a Karofsky con sus amigos- Para la próxima hagan sus conocidas escenitas gay en otro lugar, maricas- Nos fulmino con la mirada, como de costumbre

-Deja de…- Comenzó Chandler enfadado

-Ya déjalo- Lo calme- No importa. Lo jale hacia la salida

No quería llamar más la atención de lo que de por si llamaba con las escenitas de Chandler.

-Entonces, ¿Vamos a cenar hoy en la noche o al cine?- Pregunto acompañándome a mi auto

-Lo siento no puedo, quede con Mercedes- Mentí

-Claro- Bufó enfadado

No quería pelear más con él, estaba cansado de ello.

-Pero mañana seria perfecto- Ofrecí quitándole el seguro a mi auto

-Genial- Respondió con emoción y me dio un beso en los labios antes de irse

Reprimí las nauseas por el beso y me metí en mi auto para ir a casa pensando en una forma amable de terminar con él, y claro, que él acepte.

* * *

><p><em>Prometo que algún capitulo próximo será desde la perspectiva de Blaine, y el capitulo final es un hecho que lo va a narrar él.<em>

_Y **quiero saber si quieren que el Fic. sea Bp!Kurt o lo normal**. A mí no me importaría escribir cualquiera de los 2, de hecho este fue pensado para sexo normal entre 2 hombres pero mi amiga me exige que sea Bp! Así que quiero saber que quieren ustedes, seria lindo que me opinaran pronto porque ya voy a meterme en ese tema._

_Lamento tanto no poder actualizar antes, pero ya saben, Bajo la misma estrella y el trauma/depresión al final. Jajaja estoy segura que ahora piensan que me pagan por promocionar la película pero ni al caso… aunque en verdad vallan a verla al cine, es espectacular y si ya leíste el libro, te juro que amaras la adaptación… pero mejor lleva 2 cajas de pañuelos ;)_

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¡Y suerte para quien esta sufriendo, como yo, los exámenes finales!_**

_Pd. AmiDela de verdad siento mucho no haber podido actualizar el fin de semana como te dije._

* * *

><p><em>Alexa-Angel: No pude responderte por PM pero me alegra que te guste mi historia y ya encontraras la forma de sobrevivir estos meses de abstinencia, ir al cine es una gran opción ;)<em>

_Gavb: Jajaja lamento haberte dado miedo juro que no era mi intención, y me alegra que te guste mi historia. Y Santana y Blaine tienen sus razones para ocultarle cosas a Kurt. He actualizado (Aplaude y dice "al fin" jajaja Ok no) Saludos!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Flashback<strong>_

-¡Hola!- Escuche una voz a mis espaldas y Mercedes y Rachel miraron a la persona con los cejas alzadas

Lentamente me voltee a ver quien me había llamado.

-Chandler- Susurre sorprendido y él me sonrió

-Hola Kurt, ¿Cómo estas?- Pregunto demasiado animado sosteniendo su bandeja de comida

-Muy bien ¿Y tú?- Intente sonar normal pero las mariposas en mi estomago se agitaban sin cesar, y podía jurar que mis mejillas ya estaban de color cereza

-Genial, ahora que te vi- Me sonroje más sin poder evitarlo y me perdí en sus ojos oscuros, ignorando el chillido de Mercedes y Rachel

-¿Me puedo sentar con ustedes?- Pregunto mirando a Rachel y Mercedes

-Sí, claro- Dijo Rachel

Chandler se sentó a mi lado haciendo que nuestras rodillas se toquen y mis mariposas aletearan con mucha más insistencia.

-Sera un placer conocer al amigo de mi Kurtie- Dijo Mercedes con interés

-Oh, claro- Se sonrojo suavemente- Soy Chandler, un placer- Extendió su mano

Mire con pánico como Rachel y Mercedes se miraban con complicidad y después lo saludaban sonriendo con maldad.

-¿Entonces eres tú el famoso Chandler que le envía esos mensajes cursis a mitad de Club Glee y hace que Lady Hummel sonría como estúpido?- Pregunto Santana sentándose al lado de Mercedes con su bandeja de comida y mirando a Chandler con curiosidad

-¡Santana!- Chille y no creí que mis mejillas pudieran estar más rojas y calientes

-¿Qué? Si es la verdad-Dijo sin mirarme

Rodé los ojos esperando que por la culpa de Santana no valla a irse Chandler, de verdad me gustaba y mucho.

-No te preocupes Kurt- Mi tomo de la mano- Sí, soy el famoso Chandler

Se miraron el uno al otro sin parpadear, Santana lo estudiaba y Chandler no se inmutaba por ella.

Me incomodaba su extraña conexión.

-Entonces Chandler- Rompí el extraño silencio- ¿Qué haces aquí si estudias en Carmel High

Se miraron por unos minutos más.

-Decidí transferirme- Me miro sonriendo- Necesitaba nuevos aires y te recordé, así que aquí estoy

Mis mariposas revolotearon de nuevo con emoción, ¿Se había cambiado de escuela por mí?... No Kurt, deja de pensar en eso, tal vez es otra la razón.

-¿Te trasferiste por Kurtie?- Pregunto una muy entrometida Rachel.

La fulmine con la mirada.

-Sí- Dijo Chandler sorprendiéndome- Fue por él

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto Santana mirándolo con intensidad, otra vez

-Sí, es demasiado lindo como para estar alejado de él- Me mordí el labio para no gritar de emoción y felicidad

-¿Seguro que sólo es ese tú interés?- Pregunto de nuevo Santana

-Muy seguro- Otra vez esa conexión que me incomodaba

-Esta bien, chicos, tengo que irme a afinar mi majestuosa voz- Dijo Rachel levantándose de su lugar

-Yo voy contigo- Dijo Santana parándose bruscamente y dejando su desayuno casi intacto

-Esta bien- Contesto Rachel extrañada

Se fueron las chicas en silencio.

-Eso fue extraño- Murmuro Mercedes y asentí, Chandler solo sonrío

-Y dime Kurt, ¿Qué hay de bueno aquí?- Pregunto Chandler mirándome con una sonrisa

_**Fin Flashback**_

* * *

><p>-¡BEBÉ!- Grito Mercedes y salí de mi mundo asustado<p>

-Demonios, Cedes, casi me matas del susto- Replique tocándome el pecho y sintiendo mi muy acelerado corazón

-Lo lamento pero no me hacías caso

Suspire cansado, durante el resto de la semana había estado muy distraído pensando en Chandler y el hombre del circus, por un lado quería encontrar la forma de acabar todo con Chandler y no verlo hasta que sea estrictamente necesario, y por el otro, deseaba ver al hombre del circus. Me frustraba que comenzara a obsesionarme con él.

-¿Qué sucede?- Me pregunto con preocupación

-Nada- Mire hacia las chicas cantando en el escenario de Rachel como locas

-Kurt Hummel dime la verdad ahora- Ordeno

-Cedes de verdad estoy bien- La mire a los ojos

-No lo estas y lo sabes

-Cedes estoy bien

-Kurt sabes que no es bueno guardarse las cosas- Rodé los ojos- Te aleja más de tus amigos- Y con eso se fue a cantar con Rachel

Mierda, sabia que Mercedes se iba a enojar pero no tanto como para darme a entender que ya no era mi amiga.

Pero no sabia que decirle a ella, no podía decirle que vi al águila o soñé con un hombre que no conozco. Parecería un loco.

El resto de la noche de pijamas fue normal, solo con el pequeño gran detalle de que Mercedes me ignoro y se durmió al lado de Rachel en vez del mío.

* * *

><p>Desperté sudando, la habitación estaba oscura y se escuchaba la suave respiración de mis amigas durmiendo. Me tape más con mi cobija, hacia frio pero estaba sudando de una forma inimaginable.<p>

Rachel se removió dormida y Mercedes murmuro algo incomprensible entre sueños.

Intente volver a dormir pero sentía mi piel pegajosa y fría, la pijama estaba húmeda y mi cabello se me pagaba a mi cara. Sin poder soportarlo más Salí de mi colchón y me puse mi suéter para dormir, aunque seguía sintiendo frio.

Me sobresalte al escuchar un sonido en la ventana y la mire con los latidos de mi corazón acelerados, suspire de alivio al ver una rama del árbol golpeándola.

Me quede parado en la mitad de la habitación sin saber que hacer, definitivamente no me volvería a acostar todo sudado, pero tampoco podía quedarme solo en suéter y pijama porque el frio cada vez crecía más y mis temblores eran fuertes.

Mire a las chicas una vez más preguntándome porque a ellas no les molestaba el frio si estaban en sus diminutas pijamas y tapadas solo con una sabana rosa.

Una corriente de aire llego a mi cuerpo y antes de salir de la habitación tome la cobija y me cubrí con ella, me dirigí a la cocina, necesitaba entrar en calor antes de meterme a la ducha e intentar dormir. A mitad de camino el frio incremento más y más que apenas podía sostenerme en pie, sentía mi piel helada y mi cuerpo mojado que empeoraba todo, respiraba con dificultad.

Con cuidado y con ayuda del barandal me senté en la escalera y me cubrí más con la cobija intentando poder entrar en calor pero era inútil y sentía como mi cuerpo se comenzaba a entumir, aunque los temblores ya habían desaparecido. Antes de perder la conciencia vi un cielo azul y nieve cubriéndome.

Estaba caminando en la acera sucia a mitad de la noche, no sabia como había llegado aquí y sinceramente no me importaba. Caminaba en el centro a mitad de la noche con el sonido de los grillos acompañándome.

Mire hacia un costado y divise la imperiosa fachada del Circus, se veía tan tenebroso e intimidante pero no me importaba, me sentía atraído hacia ese lugar, siempre me había sentido atraído hacia él y quería entrar ahí.

Cuando estuve frente al Circus sonreí y camine sin importarme los coches o alguna cosa, simplemente quería entrar ahí; la puerta estaba abierta y me dejaba ver a gente caminando precipitadamente y eso era bueno porque no se fijarían en mí.

Dentro todo era un caos, no había música alguna o algún indicio de que el lugar estuviera funcionando; los trabajadores y personas que nunca había visto caminaban de un lado a otro maldiciendo y tomando o tirando cosas. En el bar donde usualmente estaba el estante de las bebidas que servían, estaba desnudo; los estantes no estaban y mucho menos la pared de madera, en su lugar había una puerta abierta que dejaba ver unas majestuosas escaleras parecidas a un palacio.

Camine ignorando todo, no sabia bien a donde iba pero seguía mi instinto, y mi instinto me decía que siguiera por ese camino y después ya vería que pasaba.

Nadie me detuvo cuando pase hacia las escaleras, mire a un costado y vi la pared con los estantes a un lado como si fueran una puerta montable que quitaron.

Las escaleras eran de mármol negro y el barandal tenia figuras extrañas que no me detuve a estudiar, de todos modos estaba tan oscuro que era difícil distinguirlas.

Había 3 pasillos parecidos a una caverna, el primero estaba iluminado por una antorcha, el segundo por lámparas tenues y el tercero estaba completamente oscuro. Sin siquiera dudarlo camine hacia el tercer pasillo y me guie tocando con las manos las paredes. Me sentía drogado y tal vez lo estaba pero estaba bien y eso era lo único que importaba.

Después de caminar por un largo tiempo llegue a una habitación con muchos sofás y una enorme televisión de plasma, algunas mesas y sillas y estaba iluminada por antorchas. Al final había una puerta blanca que tenia la imagen de un halcón tallado con delicadeza.

La perilla era plateada con algunas cosas en color dorado y estaba helada al tacto pero aún así la abrí.

Me deslumbro la luz que salió de la habitación y cuando me acostumbre a esa cantidad de luz mire en que lugar estaba; la habitación tenía un gran ventanal y era muy parecida a la de un hospital. En la cama estaba el hombre del Circus durmiendo, conectado a unas maquinas extrañas y tenia varias cicatrices en la piel expuesta.

Instintivamente me acerque a él y lo miré como bobo, a pesar de estar… mal, seguía siendo muy guapo y mi corazón palpitaba como loco. Estire mi mano para tocar su cara y al momento abrió los ojos y me miro.

Su mirada era penetrante e intimidadora, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo y admirar sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- Preguntó con seriedad

-No lo sé- Contesté en un susurro

-Tienes que irte- Miro para la puerta con cautela

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no debes estar aquí

-¿Por qué?- Me miro fijamente

-Deja de hacerte el listo y largo- Tal vez fueron sus frías palabras o el odio detrás de ellas, pero me sentí herido

-No quiero- Conteste enfadado

Él rodó los ojos con diversión y exasperación pero no dijo nada.

Se escucharon pasos por el pasillo.

-Kurt, largo, ahora

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Ignore su orden y me senté al pie de su cama, era suave y podía distinguir el olor a lavanda de las sabanas

-Eso no importa, vete- Replico

Reí sin diversión, por supuesto que sabia que no me lo diría.

-Si me conoces tan bien como creo, sabes que no me iré hasta que me digas porque debo irme- Mire hacia la puerta en donde los pasos se escuchaban más cerca

-¿Nunca vas a dejar de ser tan terco?- Preguntó sonriendo

-No- Le sonreí de vuelta

Y el pequeño momento de paz se rompió al escuchar como abrían la puerta.

-Hasta nunca- Murmuro el hombre para que yo solo lo escuchara

Lo mire con curiosidad antes de que todo desapareciera a mí alrededor

* * *

><p>Desperté en una habitación completamente blanca y estaba conectado a varias maquinas desconocidas, el lugar estaba insoportablemente caliente y a mi alrededor habían varios arreglos florales deseando que recuperara pronto.<p>

La confusión me embriago hasta que recordé lo sucedido, el frio, me había desmayado de frio. Hipotermia.

En ese momento una enfermera entro.

-¿Cómo se siente, señor Hummel?- Pregunto yendo hacia la calefacción

-Bien, con calor- Conteste mirando unos tulipanes en particular

-Me alegra mucho eso- Cambio la temperatura- Voy por el médico para que lo revise

-Esta bien- Los tulipanes eran mis flores favoritas y este ramo tenia un listón dorado, sin ninguna tarjeta

-Hola señor Hummel…- Entro el médico y comenzó su revisión

* * *

><p><em>El próximo capitulo va narrado por Blaine y he puesto en ese capitulo algunos indicios a respuestas, no puedo aclarar todo porque sino el Fic no tendría sentido. Espero que las perciban porque sino creo que tendrán más preguntas que respuestas.<em>

_Y aún no me decido sobre lo de Bp! o normal._

_¿Vieron que John Green publicó una foto de él con la playera de México? I´m very happy!_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**-Jessi**_

_Blanquita: Lamento lo de tú celular, de verdad, yo moriría sin el mío y más porque nunca leo Fics en mi computadora sino en mi celular. El siguiente es narrado por él y falta poco para que Blaine regrese a la vida de Kurt. Te amo, en verdad te amo, hace meses que he estado buscando ESA frase en particular, gracias eres muy linda, es hermosa esa frase._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p><strong>7 meses antes…<strong>

* * *

><p>-Esta es la… ¿Novena? ¿Decima? vez que te tengo en mis manos- Pregunto Hunter con burla sosteniendo a su estúpido animal<p>

-De hecho es la onceava- Dijo Sebastián divertido

Los demás idiotas rieron pero Hunter miro a Sebastián fijamente.

-¿Crees que con tu sentido del humor te perdonare?- Pregunto soltando a la bola de pelos

-No pero conozco otra forma de convencerte- Replico Sebastián mirándolo con lujuria

-Dudo mucho que puedas convencerme de lo contrario- Se burlo

-¿Quieres inten…

-YA BASTA- Grite enfadado- Sebastián para tu información él me estaba hablando a mí y Hunter eres un ridículo- Sebastián carcajeo y Hunter me fulmino con la mirada

-Es muy valiente de tu parte abrir la boca cuando no tienes ventaja sobre mi- Dijo Hunter

-Solo porque tienes a estos idiotas- Señale a todos- pero sabes que entre tu y yo, yo soy el mejor

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- Rio

-Yo tampoco- Dijo Sebastián y apreté su mano con fuerza, él gimió de dolor

-Lo vez, ni tus amigos confían en ti- Todos rieron y le dieron la razón

-Sebastián no es mi amigo- Replique

-Como sea- Camino hacia su escritorio y saco una carpeta azul

Sus idiotas abandonaron la sala y solo uno se quedo; podía sentir la pistola apuntando hacia mí.

-Blaine- Dijo aburrido- Dime ya lo que quiero o te torturare

-La tortura suena tentadora- Lo mire con burla- Comencé a sacar la navaja de mi chaqueta

-Demasiado- Abrió la carpeta y me mostro fotos de hombres decapitados, quemados, mutilados, nada que no haya visto antes- Mi tortura es particularmente dolorosa- Terminé de sacarla y se la di a Sebastián

-No lo dudo, ahora suéltame antes de que mate a todos aquí

-Los años te hicieron más arrogante, ¿Verdad?

-Es inevitable hacerlo cuando todos de alaban- Podía sentir las amarras cada vez más flojas

-Todos son unos estúpidos

-Algunos- Escuche como Sebastián reprimía sus quejas por la posición incomoda

-Dime lo que quiero- Ordenó sacando una arma de su escritorio

-Crees que eso me intimida- Me carcajee con burla, las amarras ya estaban lo suficiente flojas

-No- Dijo finalmente- pero sino me dices donde esta la llave te juro que cuando la encuentre ella sufrirá mucho

Me tense y me repetí que debía guardar la compostura y no caer en sus juegos.

-Pero no soy tan idiota como para creer que ella sigue teniendo la llave, la tiene alguien más ¿No?- Se acerco a mí- Alguien más importante, ¿No?, o ¿Un guardián?, ¿Quién es, Blaine?

-Si claro, lo tengo yo- Bufe

-Dímelo ahora- Me puso la pistola en la cabeza

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí y no a él?- Señale a Sebastián

-Porque…

-Me quedaría por más explicaciones pero tengo una cita muy importante- Interrumpí y jale las amarras para romperlas

Sebastián golpeo al idiota que estaba detrás y yo me encargue de Hunter.

Le di un golpe en la entrepierna y en el estomago, mientras intentaba quitarle la pistola, pero él no la soltó y me golpeo en el muslo con ella.

Estuvimos forcejeando hasta que por fin pude tumbarlo y quitarle la pistola. La apunte hacia su cabeza.

-Te asesinaría pero ambos sabemos que ese no es mi estilo- Dije jadeando

-Por fortuna el mío lo es- Replicó con burla

-Bueno, sabes que no me puedes matar

Sebastián rio dándome la razón y noqueando al tipo.

-Sabes Blaine, hace tiempo una fuente de confianza me dijo algo sumamente interesante acerca de los guardianes

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Sebastián se tensaba. Ya sabíamos que había un espía entre nosotros y temíamos de todo lo que sabía.

-¿Ah sí?- Disimule mi interés, no podía caer en su juego

-Sí, algo muy importante para ustedes

-Blaine, creo que esta vez lo golpeaste de más- Se burlo Sebastián

Reímos.

-Me encantaría quedarme a escuchar esa importante historia de hadas que te contaron pero tengo cosas que hacer- Sentí la mirada fulminante de Sebastián, evidentemente él quería escuchar lo que sabia Hunter

-No es ningún cuento de hadas- Replicó Hunter

-Por supuesto- Dispare en su pierna para que no pueda molestarnos en nuestra huida; él se quejo- Nos vemos

Sebastián estaba por replicar pero lo mire mortalmente y se quedo callado. Sabía perfectamente que pensaba pero él no conocía tan bien a Hunter como yo.

"Sé lo que hago"

"Mas te vale"

-¿Es un cuento de hadas que los guardianes se vinculen a alguien para ser más fuertes?- Pregunto y me tense, aunque lo disimule

-¿Guardianes vinculados a alguien para ser más fuertes?- Pregunto Sebastián con burla comprendiendo mi plan y lo agradecí porque el temor me bloqueo por completo

-Sí, me dijeron que los guardianes se vinculan con otra especie para ser más fuertes- Dijo Hunter

-¿No crees que es estúpido que nos vinculemos a alguien para ser mas fuertes si nacimos inmortales y con mayor fuerza que ustedes?- Pregunto Sebastián

-Ustedes no son de acero e indestructibles, sabemos que son más fuertes que los humanos pero no son lo suficiente para destruir a todos sus enemigos tanto mortales e inmortales, pudieron conmigo y con Max porque éramos dos contra dos pero si somos más, ustedes no tienen oportunidad y esa conexión los salva de la muerte

Estaba paralizado por todo lo que sabía Hunter.

-Woow, ¿No has pensando en convertirte escritor de libros infantiles? Porque, Hunter, tú elocuencia me sorprende- Dije al fin

-Y eso no es todo- Ignoro mi comentario pero sabia que le enfurecía que lo molestara- Esa conexión es mortal, si la conexión muere, el guardián muere por ello regularmente sus conexiones están protegidos o encerrados por lo cual es casi imposible llegar a ellos…

-Woow cuando conozcas a un guardián y a su conexión así avísame porque parece una persona interesante- Replico Sebastián, pero aunque su cara reflejara burla y seguridad sus ojos decían miedo puro

-Sebastián, Blaine, Blaine, Sebastián- Nos presento y reímos al mismo tiempo que pensábamos "Mierda"

-Me largo Hunter, solo eres un desperdicio de tiempo- Dije aburrido

Lo golpee en la pierna y él se quejo tocando la herida.

-Se me olvidaba- Dijo con dolor cuando estábamos en el umbral de la puerta- Tengo tanto interés en conocer a tu conexión, especialmente ahora que me dijeron que tiene algo que ver con la llave

Pánico puro lleno mi sistema y mi salvaje interior se levanto dispuesto a romper las reglas y matarlo.

Sebastián me jalo con disimulo fuera y azoto la puerta, y lo agradecí, porque estaba seguro que podría haber matado a ese estúpido en ese instante.

"Tranquilo" Pensó Sebastián y corrí lejos de ahí

Cuando estuvimos a una distancia segura me detuve y golpee a un árbol con todas mis fuerzas, gritaba furioso y mi mente estaba en todo y nada.

Había cumplido con mi objetivo y le había sacado información a Hunter, había un jodido espía, el espía entre los guardianes más viejos e importantes, el espía sabia las cosas más importantes y secretas y lo más importante, el espía me conocía perfectamente, era mi amigo íntimo. Me sentía furioso y con temor. Me odiaba por ese temor, porque a pesar de todo me importaba como la primera vez y había prometido que no me importaría. Y luego estaba la felicidad porque me sentía cansado de todo, de mi vida, de vivir cuidando una jodida llave, de esconderme, de ser manipulado y de negar mis sentimientos.

-Cuando termines me avisas para pensar en que hacer- Dijo Sebastián cuando llego a mi lado y se recargo en otro árbol

-He terminado- Dije más calmado

-Supongo que no le diremos todo a ellos, ¿No?- Pregunto Sebastián demostrando su miedo en su voz

-No- Respondí- Vamos a decirles que nos confirmo Hunter la presencia de un espía entre nosotros y que no encontramos la entrada pero si indicios de que estuvo ahí

-Esta bien- Susurro

Nos quedamos en silencio cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos.

Tenia que ser objetivo e inteligente y encontrar al espía, tenia que saber quien era y que tanto sabia de mi y mi conexión. Tenia que protegerlo.

-Sabes que tengo que regresar a Francia por algunas cosas, así que me gustaría que los vigiles por mí- Dijo Sebastián con cautela

-Sí, claro- Me burle, él sabia tan bien como yo cuales eran mis ordenes

-Blaine ahora que sabemos que tan peligroso es esto hay que tener mucho cuidado- Me miro a los ojos convenciéndome

-Guarda esos trucos que no funcionan conmigo- Mire hacia el otro lado

-Esta bien, que mueran, morimos, no importa- Gruño

-Seb, es lo que él espera- Replique más calmado, no me convenía enfadarme con mi mejor amigo

-Lo sé, pero…- Se mordió el labio- Tengo miedo

-¿El gran Sebastián tiene miedo?- Me burle

-Blaine- Me miro con dureza

-Esta bien- Bufe y rodé los ojos

Necesitaba buscar una solución, pero no se me ocurría nada. Sebastián iba a estar fuera por al menos 1 año así que nuestras conexiones estaban en peligro constante ahora; no podía pedirle a alguien que los cuide porque no sabíamos quien era el espía y yo tenia prohibido acercarme a él. Y aunque quisiera saltarme las reglas era imposible.

Mire a Sebastián intentando buscar una respuesta y la encontré. Sonreí de manera malévola disfrutando desde antes.

-Tengo una idea- Anuncie sin dejar de sonreír

Él no contesto y me miro desconfiado.

-Conozco a una persona que es lo suficiente fuerte e inteligente para cuidarlos y vigilar su alrededor- Sebastián enarco la ceja intrigado pero con cautela- Es de mucha confianza a pesar de su carácter del…

-¡NO!- Interrumpió- Me niego, es una pésima idea… es lo peor que has dicho en tú vida, ella es…

-Seb, piénsalo ella es nuestra mejor opción- Lo interrumpí intentando convencerlo- Tú sabes perfectamente que en cualquier momento nuestro mundo se va a ir abajo y no podemos confiar en cualquiera

-Nuestro mundo siempre ha estado en peligro de venirse abajo- Replico

-Ahora más que nunca, necesitamos estar preparados y también el apoyo de gente leal

-Anderson- Gruño- Ella es lo peor

-Sí pero es leal, fuerte, inteligente y puede dominar a cualquier hombre

Sebastián gruño de nuevo y camino de un lado al otro como un animal salvaje, sabia que no le gustaba para nada mi idea pero también era lo suficiente racional como para aceptar que era lo mejor.

-Yo no pienso hablar con ella- Escupió

-Tienes que, es tu hermana

-Ella no es mi hermana, ella es el demonio que mis padres adoptaron

-Seb, eres al único que va a escuchar

-Tú fuiste su amante en algún momento

-Tal vez- Hice una mueca al recordar esos momentos de pasión- Pero ella no me va a escuchar y aceptar por los buenos momentos que pasamos- Lo pensé de nuevo- Muy buenos momentos…- Murmure recordándola en la cama, definitivamente fue una de mis mejores amantes

-Blaine, que asco- Chillo arrugando la cara

-El punto es que lo hará por ti Seb, ella a pesar de todo te quiere- Mire como poco a poco iba cediendo- Ella siempre querrá a la suricata que la salvo y le dio una familia feliz

Sebastián recordaba cuando la conoció y se encariño de ella, como la apoyo y convenció a sus padres que la adoptaran.

-Te odio- Escupió y sonreí, lo había logrado- Pero tú vienes conmigo

-Esta bien- Acepte encantado y me imagine el encuentro de Sebastián y Santana Smyte

Iba a ser algo inolvidable.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comprendieron algunas cosas? Espero que sí. Bueno son algunas no todas, lo demás se sabrá después ;)<em>

_**¡Gracias por leer y cuídense chicos!**_

_**Aún sigo sin poder creer que haya personas tan crueles.**_

_**-Jessi**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nunca puse Prefacio de la historia, así que:<strong>_

"_Siempre consigo lo que quiero, cariño, y esta no es la excepción. No me importa quien sea él, nadie me gana…" E._

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo te sientes, bebé?- Pregunto Mercedes al pie de mi cama con preocupación<p>

-Bien

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, estoy como nuevo- Ella se mordió el labio aún insegura

-Ven aquí, Cedes- Le hice señas para que se sentara al lado de mi cama

Ellas suspiro y se acostó a mi lado.

-Estoy bien- Repetí mirándola a los ojos

-Lo sé, pero me es inevitable no preocuparme, Kurt- Me miro con los ojos brillosos y la culpa me comenzó a inundar

-No es para tanto- Intente quitarle importancia, gran error

-Kurt, estuviste por una semana en coma, ¿Cómo demonios no va a ser importante?- Casi grito enfadada

-Yo…- No pude replicar porque ella tenia razón- Cedes, realmente me siento bien, como nuevo, como si nada hubiera sucedido

-Pero nos asustaste, ¿Cómo demonios te pudo dar neumonía en primavera? ¿En una noche a 17°C?- Exploto

Y como siempre, ella tenía razón. Eso era algo que nadie podía responder.

-No lo sé, Cedes- Intente calmarla- Sólo recuerdo haber despertado sudando y con mucho frio, quería ir por algo caliente a la cocina pero me desmaye en las escaleras

Ella me miro impotente y me abrazo con fuerza, intente no quejarme pero se me escapo un gemido de dolor.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo

-No importa- Me recargue en ella

Miramos la televisión sin realmente presarle atención, yo pensaba en lo que había soñado, porque era un sueño, no había otra explicación. Y sabia que Mercedes se preguntaba lo que había sucedido.

Me sentía mal porque le ocultaba cosas a mi mejor amiga pero tenia tanto miedo de que no me creyera o pensara que estaba mal de la cabeza y me internaran en algún centro psiquiátrico. Y también estaba esa confusión que me hacia sentir furioso, herido y temeroso; últimamente me pasaban cosas tan extrañas y no sabia la razón de ello, no sabia porque me pasaban estas cosas a mí y que significaban.

-Tenemos que investigar porque te sucedió esto- Declaro Mercedes sacándome de mis pensamientos

Me mordí el labio inseguro. Sabia que, lo que había pasado estaba ligado a las "cosas extrañas" que me habían pasado y no estaba seguro si era bueno enterarme o no, me daba mucho miedo lo que podría encontrar.

-Pero no sé por donde empezar, esto es tan confuso- Dijo Mercedes

-Lo sé, pero en este momento tengo muchas ganas de ir de compras, estoy seguro de que Marc Jacobs tendrá algo fabuloso

-Yo creo que buscamos en internet a alguien que haya sufrido de lo mismo que tú o vamos a preguntarles a algunos médicos porque sucede esto- Dijo mirando hacia la nada ignorando mi comentario- Oye, el tío de Mike es médico y se graduó con honores de…

-Cedes- La corte- Ahora no quiero hablar de ello

-Pero Kurtie…

-Lo sé pero da miedo esto y quiero olvidarme de ello por el momento- Suplique y la mire con mi mejor cara triste

-Esta bien- Suspiro- Pero vamos a investigar- Asentí a regaña dientes para calmarla- Bueno…- Frunció el ceño pensando y después sonriendo- Santana la anterior noche…- Dijo "noche" con temblor, ambos sabíamos que ESA noche fue cuando me dio neumonía- Bueno Santana dijo que Calvin Klein ya saco el nuevo catalogo de ropa interior masculina y ella podía conseguirlo para la próxima pijamada, además de que van a transmitir la pasarela por FOX- Dijo emocionada

-Eso suena genial- Dije emocionado

-Lo sé

-Solo espero poder salir de aquí pronto y que mi padre me deje ir- Dije con una mueca

-Tú tranquilo, Blanquito, la próxima pijamada es en mi casa y no te voy a perder de vista

El resto del día consistió en platicar con Mercedes de los modelos y lo que había sucedido en la escuela. Después llego mi papá con Carole y cenamos comida de verdad.

Esa noche no podía parar de pensar en esa noche y todo lo que había sentido. Me había sentido tan confundido y enfermo que no tenia sentido porque estaba en mi pijama e incluso, con una cobija alrededor.

Salte al escuchar mi celular sonar.

-Hola- Conteste al tercer toque

-Lady Hummel, ¿Qué haces?- Saludo Santana con voz cantarina

Suspire y mire el reloj en mi mesita de noche. 12:25 am.

-Lo que cualquier persona normal hace a media noche, Santana: dormir

-Así que intuyo que estabas dando vueltas en la cama, unicornio

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo?

Gemí de frustración. No sabía porque Santana había decidido molestarme.

-Santana tú no buscas a la gente por placer a escucharlas, tú la buscas porque quieres algo- Recordé y escuche algunos sonidos raros.

-Touché- Acepto- Necesito saber como estas

-¿Necesitas?- Escuche como maldecía.

-Sí, Hummel, incluso las perras como yo nos preocupamos

Mire el celular como si fuera una alucinación y alrededor, después me pellizque el brazo para saber que esto era la vida real. Mi piel estaba roja en donde me di el pellizco.

-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Santana?- Conteste al final aún sorprendido.

-Deja de comportarte como un idiota Hummel y contesta- Bueno, esa era la Santana que conocía.

-Ah huh bien- Mi respuesta sonó más a pregunta.

-¿Si o no?

-Si, estoy muy bien

-Me alegro, nos vemos mañana- Estaba por responder cuando corto la llamada.

Esa era la llamada más extraña que había recibido de Santana y era mucho que decir, tomando en cuenta que la anterior se trataba sobre lubricantes. Me estremecí con ese pensamiento… Aunque…

¿Yo porque hablaba con Santana sobre lubricantes? Yo no conocía nada de lubricantes, además no había iniciado mi vida sexual aún.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback.<span>_**

-Hummel- Canto la voz de Santana al otro extremo del teléfono.

-Santy- Conteste cantando mientras salía de la sala en donde mi papá miraba el partido.

-¿Qué tal la vida, Hummel? Seguro muy… placentera- Se burlo.

Me sonroje hasta las orejas y sonreí como bobo. Sin pensarlo me acaricie mi trasero adolorido.

-Demasiado- Fui a mi habitación en busca de privacidad.

-No entres en detalles, creo que ya obtuve demasiados indeseados- Dijo antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Solté una carcajada.

-Lo sé, pero no me molestaría decirte que…

-Hummel, cállate- Grito.

-Esta bien.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Qué marca de lubricantes es tu favorita?- Pregunto de la nada.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Porque sí, Hummel

-¿Por qué no le preguntas mejor a…

-Porque no me lo quiere decir, es un idiota- Gimió frustrada.

-Hey, no lo es- Replique

-Sí, sí, no estoy como para soportar tus suspiros por él.

Me sonroje un poco y seguí sonriendo como bobo.

-Hummel, dime ahora.

Suspire.

-Pues depende de que tipo me hablas.

-¿De que tipo?

-Sí, hay de olores, sabores o algunos que se calientan

-Tú favorito.

-Humm pues me encanta el que huele a fresa, aunque me agrada el que sabe a cereza- Conteste sonrojándome un poco.

-Hummel, me refiero al que te hace sentir mejor… independientemente del olor y eso

-Oh, huh, amo el que se calienta porque… es más excitante- La simple mención alegro mi miembro- Ahora dime la razón de esa pregunta.

-Britt y yo queremos intentar cosas nuevas y…- Me reí divertido.

-Bueno compren de todo un poco y descúbranlo ustedes.

-Sí… ¿Qué marca usan ustedes?

-Me sorprende que no sepas de eso- Me burle.

-Bueno, los hombres siempre tenían esas cosas, ahora es mi primera vez con una mujer y nunca supe de eso.

Me mire al espejo inspeccionándome el peinado.

-Yo no consigo tampoco eso- Dije cuando estuve satisfecho de estar perfecto.

-Pero no soy tan estúpida como para no saber que tienes provisiones para una emergencia.

-¿Quieres mis sobrecitos?- Pregunte indignado

-No me vendría mal esa ayuda

-Santana, Blaine siempre tiene controlado eso, él sabe cuando se me terminan y me da nuevos.

-Lo sé, también sé que ayer te dio una caja nueva de sobres

-Santy, Blaine se va a enfadar conmigo cuando se me terminen antes de tiempo, ya sabes como es de celoso

-Le dices la verdad- Dijo como si fuera obvio- Kurtie por favor, ayúdame, prometo no molestarte en un mes y no interrumpir cuando Blaine y tú tengan sexo por más divertido que sea

-Pero Santana si te los doy…

-Kurt, sabes que no me gusta suplicar, pero los necesito- Me mordí el labio y suspire.

-Tienes una hora para venir por ellos- Limpie mis manos en mi jean y escuche el grito de victoria de Santana antes de cortar la llamada.

Fui a mi closet y dentro de mi caja de bufandas de la anterior temporada, estaba una caja sellada de lubricantes, encima de una de condones.

_**Fin flashback**_

* * *

><p>-¡Kurt!- La voz de mi papá me saco de mis pensamientos y sentí escalofríos en mi cuerpo.<p>

¿Qué había sido eso?

-¡Kurt Hummel, abre en este instante!- Corrí a abrir ante la voz enfadada de mi papá; mi corazón corría a mil por hora.

-¿Qué sucede papá?- Pregunte cuando abrí la puerta.

-¿Estas bien?- Me miro preocupado

-Sí, solo me asustaste

-Lo siento, estaba cerrado con seguro y como no pude entrar me preocupe, no quiero que te enfermes de nuevo.

Asentí con comprensión, era lógico que mi papá quisiera vigilarme en la noche. Era mi primera noche fuera del hospital después de estar enfermo de la nada.

-No me había dado cuenta- Reflexione- Me estaba cambiando así que cerré y lo olvide- Era en parte verdad, aunque quería privacidad.

-Esta bien, no lo hagas de nuevo o te dormirás conmigo- Sonreí divertido

-No te preocupes- Mi papá siempre cuando estaba enfermo insistía en que durmiera con él.

Cuando mi papá se fue me quede pensando en que lo anterior solo era un sueño, era imposible. En primera porque nunca he tenido novio, en segunda porque nunca he tenido sexo, y finalmente, no conozco a nadie que se llame Blaine.

Mire mi closet mordiéndome el labio, y suspire. No sabia que encontrar y esperaba no encontrar algo.

Jadee al encontrar una caja de lubricantes abierta, debajo la de condones, igual abierta.

Definitivamente algo me sucedía y tenia que investigar que.

* * *

><p><em>Como se abran dado cuenta va a ser normal, y bueno, aquí comienza realmente la historia.<em>

_Advertencias: Puedo abusar del Rated M, no necesariamente en el plan sexual. Personajes muertos, aparición de otros tantos. Fantasía al 110% Final funesto (Tal vez) ;)_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente después de la escuela conduje sin ninguna dirección fija, solo dando de vueltas mientras miraba de vez en cuando las 2 cajas de dudosa procedencia descansando en mi asiento pasajero. Durante toda la noche no había podido dormir mientras fulminaba ambas cajas, estaba cansado y frustrado pero decidido y eso era lo más importante, por el momento.<p>

En mi celular durante la clase de francés había buscado farmacias que vendieran ese tipo de productos, había 50 farmacias en Ohio, 17 de ellas en Lima, en todas vendían los condones, en solo 5 de ellas el lubricante. Mis opciones eran buscar primero en las 5 de Lima y después en las farmacias de los alrededores.

Eran las 7 de la noche y no había tenido éxito, había conducido por 4 horas, visitado 15 farmacias y no había tenido éxito. Estaba hambriento por no haber almorzado o siquiera desayunado en todo el día, cansado, fastidiado, frustrado, enfadado y confundido; comenzaba a pensar que estaba buscando pistas fantasmas, de algo que no existía y perdía el tiempo. Después miraba las cajas y sabia que no debía detenerme hasta conseguir respuestas concretas.

También estaba la opción de preguntarle a Santana directamente, pero era Santana y prefería encontrar respuestas por mi mismo.

Mi padre, como era de esperar, me castigo por no llegar a tiempo a casa; me enfade, no por su regaño, sino por la verdadera razón de ese regaño. Papá había planeado una cena con su novia Carole y Finn; una cena de la cual nunca me entere hasta ser regañado y castigado, una cena que anunciaba el compromiso de mi papá con Carole.

Dolía el saber que papá había superado la muerte de mi mamá y yo no, que el podía seguir adelante mientras yo la extrañaba y anhelaba algún gesto cariñoso de su parte. Carole era agradable, pero no la sentía correcta.

No comprendí de donde provenía realmente mi rabia, porque estudiando bien todo, era lo mejor para mi padre y debería alegrarme; pero me sentía herido, enojado y… celoso.

Parpadee para alejar las lagrimas de… no lo sabia con exactitud, pero las sentía inundar mis ojos a punto de derramarse.

¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Estaba seguro que la adolescencia y sus famosos cambios no eran los culpables de mis sentimientos.

Y el pánico llego.

Tal vez de verdad estaba volviéndome loco, tal vez había falta de alguna sustancia en mi cerebro… no lo sabia.

-¡Kurt Hummel!- Entro mi papá a mi habitación sin permiso.

-¿Qué?- Conteste sin mirarlo y con un muy mal disimulo, limpiarme mis mejillas.

-Tienes prohibido volver a comportarte así con Carole y …

-Si me vas a repetir lo que me dijiste en la cocina FRENTE A ELLOS mejor déjalo, ya me lo sé todo- Corte y recibí una mirada mortal de mi padre.

-No me vuelvas a interrumpir- Gruño con ira- ¿Por qué no puedes madurar por un segundo y comportarte? No tienes derecho a enfadarte porque desapareciste por horas sin avisar, llegaste a la hora que quisiste y te comportaste de forma inapropiada con…

-¿Inapropiada? Claro que me iba a comportar así, llego a mi casa y encuentro a un par de extraños en mi cocina y a ti enfurecido…

-¡Ellos no son desconocidos!- Grito, estaba rojo de coraje.

-Para mi los son y ¿No se te ocurrió que si me hubieras AVISADO de la cena que invade el lugar de a mi mamá hubiera tenido la decencia de llegar temprano?- Me aleje lo más que pude de mi papá y no deje que las lagrimas salieran.

-Carole no va a invadir el lugar de tú mamá así que no digas tonterías, y creí que eras lo suficiente responsable como para llegar a cenar a una hora apropiada.

-Yo soy muy responsable

-Demuéstralo y compórtate como un adulto

-Tengo 17 años, creo que tengo el derecho a ser un poco inmaduro

Mi papá bufo y respiro hondo.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Cambio de tema

Me quede helado, no podía decirle que encontré condones y lubricante en mi closet, pero tampoco podía decirle que estaba con una amiga porque él había dicho antes que ya las había llamado y el pequeño gran detalle de que Finn me vio yéndome solo de la escuela.

Mal momento para recordar el cuento de Pinocho que mi mamá me contaba en las noches.

-Yo…- Me odiaría siempre por esto, pero es lo único que me quedaba- quería estar solo, estuve en el cementerio con mamá.

-No mientas

Era el peor hijo de la historia.

-Yo no miento, porque al menos yo si ame y amo a mamá no que tú la cambias por otra.

Como era de esperar, mi papá cambio su estado de furia a dolor, me miro sorprendido y con los ojos llorosos y me sentí cada vez peor. Me dio una última mirada antes de irse y azotar la puerta.

Deje salir mis lagrimas al fin y no dejaba de repetirme la horrible persona que era. Sabia que papá había tenido miedo de iniciar una relación por creer que engañaba a mamá, él la amaba y cada vez que conocía a alguna buena mujer se alejaba por lo que comenzaba a sentir algo más por ellas. Él nunca la iba a dejar de amar a mamá y le era difícil iniciar otra vez. Había usado su mayor inseguridad en su contra.

Estaba furioso, triste, me odiaba porque en el fondo… estaba feliz por reprocharle eso. Feliz porque dejara a Carole y estuviera solo de nuevo.

¿De verdad había querido decirle eso? No lo sabía. Y mucho menos sabia como es que se me ocurrió decirle eso porque realmente papá nunca comento nada acerca de otras mujeres, nunca me confió sus inseguridades y me asustaba el saber todo eso.

Era obvio que él amara a mamá, pero él tenia derecho a comenzar algo nuevo después de tantos años de luto. Él se merecía ser feliz y yo lo arruinaba por razones desconocidas.

Respire hondo para calmarme y mire mi mochila recordando los condones y lubricante. Estaba castigado de por vida y ahora tenia que recurrir a Santana para saber.

Solo esperaba que ella me dijera la verdad.

* * *

><p>La música sonaba a todo volumen en el lugar, había muchos cuerpos sudorosos moviéndose al ritmo de la música, determinadas parejas lo hacían en un ritmo más íntimo y sensual. Tanto heterosexuales como homosexuales se divertían y tomaban en las mesas. Los bailarines en el centro animaban a bailar y, los hombres y algunas mujeres pervertidos, admiraban sus cuerpos y se los devoraban con la vista.<p>

Me reía y bailaba de manera muy sensual a la persona frente a mí, siempre mirándole los ojos oscuros por la poca iluminación. Estábamos muy pegados, sintiendo el calor del otro y de vez en cuando rozando nuestras erecciones. Estaba un poco tomado, pero eso no importaba.

-No sabes cuento te deseo- Me dijo al oído para poder escuchar por la música ensordecedora.

Me reí con coquetería y batí mis pestañas mientras le acariciaba sus suaves rizos.

Mi miembro semi-duro reacciono alegre por sus palabras.

-¿Enserio?- Me mordí el labio amando bromear con él.

Él sonrió y asintió siguiéndome la corriente.

-Quiero oírte gritar de placer cuando te este…- Gemí mientras él acariciaba mi trasero y decía esas palabras.

-Basta- Lo interrumpí excitado.

Él rio y me apretó el trasero pegándome a él.

-Vamos- Me jalo y lo seguí emocionado.

Caminamos hacia donde estaba el DJ, al lado de la puerta "bar". Él saludo al DJ y este nos asintió moviendo los discos.

Me miro y le sonreí desesperado, y quito de una esquina la alfombra y jalo el cordón que sobresalía de unas tablas. Era una "puerta" y bajamos por las escaleras verticales. Me sostuvo de la cintura para bajar el último escalón y jalo el cordón para subir las escaleras y cerrar la puerta tipi ático.

-No sabes cuanto te amo- Murmuro besándome con hambre

-Lo sé, yo también te amo así- Respondí jadeando cuando nos separamos.

Me dio una sonrisa encantadora y me llevo por una serie de corredores que no preste atención, ya conocía el lugar y no tarde en saber a donde me llevaba.

-¿A la sala de descanso?- Pregunte cuando estuvimos frente a una puerta de madera con jeroglíficos rumanos.

-¿Por qué no? La última vez nos divertimos mucho- Mi erección creció recordando lo excitante que fue hacerlo aquí en donde podía entrar alguien en cualquier momento.

Abrió la puerta y la muy familiar habitación apareció frente a mí.

-¿En el sofá grande?- Señalo al sillón de tres plazas junto a una mesa grande.

-Donde quieras pero apresúrate.

Soltó una carcajada y me alzo del piso, rodee su cadera con mis piernas y lo bese con pasión. Gemí cuando me acostó en el sofá y acariciaba su lengua con la mía, amaba su sabor, su olor, su todo.

-Me encanta que estés así de…- Mordió mi labio inferior- impaciente.

-Y yo amaría que te callaras y comenzaras.

Me beso tomándome del cuello mientras su otra mano se escabullía dentro de mi camiseta y tocaba mi pecho, jugando con mis pezones. Mis piernas seguían alrededor de sus caderas y me frotaba con lentitud a él.

-Blaine- Chille cuando jalo mi pezón izquierdo.

Entre besos, gemidos y jadeos estábamos desnudos frotándonos con insistencia.

-Olvide el condón y lubricante- Murmuro frotando mi entrada con los dedos.

-En mi pantalón est… están- Logre decir entre gemidos, me arqueaba para frotarme más a él y mis uñas rasguñaban su bien formada espalda.

Me beso antes de alejarse y buscar el condón y lubricante. Blaine me había dado y encargado la tarea de tenerlos para emergencias como esta. Emergencias muy frecuentes.

Dejo los dos sobres al lado de mi cabeza y me beso, volvió a frotarse a mi.

-Hazlo- Suplique y él me beso la frente antes de abrir el lubricante con los dientes y lubricando sus dedos con un poco.

Grite cuando hundió un dedo en mi interior y me relaje, él beso y mordió mi cuello mientras me penetraba despacio. Gemía y me arqueaba hacia él, frotando mi erección a su estomago.

-Más- Gemí y él me beso metiendo otro dedo con lentitud.

Lo hacia con lentitud para molestarme y a pesar de todo amaba cuando hacia eso.

-¡Blaine!- Grite cuando sus dedos rozaron mi próstata.

Él se aseguro de molestarme ese punto con cada penetración y yo gemía y gritaba sin control pegándome más a él. Tome su rostro y lo bese metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta, él gimió y respondió al beso. Le mordí el labio ahogando un gemido.

Se alejo y con lo que quedaba de lubricante, que era la mayoría, se lubrico su erección mirándome con deseo. Ambos jadeábamos y nos sonreíamos disfrutando.

-Te amo- Me beso posicionando su erección a mi entrada.

-Y yo a ti- Respondí y grite al sentirlo entrando lentamente

Nos besamos apenas rozando nuestros labios mientras me acostumbraba a su grandeza, él me acariciaba el hueso de la cadera son el pulgar y su otra mano jugaba con mi cabello; yo trazaba sus músculos de la espalda, mis dedos resbalándose en su piel sudada y desnuda.

-Hazlo- Murmure y me comenzó a embestir.

Al inicio con lentitud y poco a poco más rápido. Ambos gemíamos y nos aferrábamos al otro.

Me arque al sentirlo tocar mi próstata y él se encargo de seguir tocando ese lugar. Apreté mis piernas a su alrededor pegándolo más a mi y el gimió apretando ahora mi cadera con su mano.

Estaba cerca y por la enorme erección en mi interior, supe que él también.

-¡Con un… ¿No pudieron ir a la habitación de Blaine?- Grito Santana y grite de… no sabia si placer o susto.

-No- Respondió entre jadeos Blaine sin dejar de moverse.

Trate de separarme de él, pero me sostenía con fuerza y no se detenía; intentaba ahogar mis gemidos mientras miraba a Santana. Ella tenía los ojos como platos por vernos tener sexo frente a ella. Odiaba admitir que eso, era excitante.

Grite sin poder evitarlo y Santana salió de su aturdimiento.

-Los odio tanto- Azoto la puerta al salir.

Me relaje y un par de envestidas más, me corrí tan fuerte que tarde unos minutos en salir de mi aturdimiento. Blaine grito y sentí el condón hincharse dentro de mi. Se movió haciendo las oleadas de placer más intensas.

Me mordí el labio para ahogar el gemido cuando salió de mi interior.

-Te odio- Dije recuperando el aliento.

-Dime que no te agrado y tal vez me sienta un poco culpable- Replico sacando unos pañuelos de mi chaqueta y limpiando nuestros vientres llenos de mi semen

Me reí cansado y no respondí nada.

Me acomodo encima de él y nos miramos a los ojos felices.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a tu habitación- Murmure

-¿Por qué?- Sus manos vagaron por mi cuerpo o más bien, mi trasero adolorido

-Estamos desnudos- Señale- Y si sigues haciendo eso, tal vez, no solo me duela el trasero un mes

Él rio y tomo mi rostro en sus manos.

-Te amo- Me beso

-Y yo a ti- Respondí besándolo de vuelta, amaba esos momentos de paz después de tener sexo

-Sigo teniendo ese presentimiento, ¿Sabes?- Su voz cambio a otra más preocupada- Que ella va a darse cuenta de nosotros y va a regresar para separarnos.

Y ese momento de paz termino y comencé a preocuparme. Tenía miedo de una mujer que no conocía y que podría alejarme del amor de mi vida.

-Basta- Me dije a mí y a él- No tiene caso que nos preocupemos por eso, tú dijiste que ella estaba en Europa e incomunicada, no hay forma de que se entere de lo nuestro. Hay que dejar de ser pesimistas y disfrutar de nuestra relación.

-Lo sé, pero es tan fuerte que me abruma- Me pare y lo mire sin expresión.

-Confió en ti, y si algo sucede sé que encontraras una forma de solucionarlo- Le extendí mi mano y él la acepto después de un suspiro- Ahora es mejor que vallamos a tu habitación porque dudo que quieras que Nick me vea desnudo

-Lo mato- Dijo parándose de mala gana.

Nos vestimos en silencio.

Enmascarar mi terror a mi novio fue complicado, pero me repetía que Blaine encontraría una solución a todo, él se encargaría de que todo estuviera bien. Él me protegería y no dejaría que nos separaran. Porque él no permitiría eso, ¿Cierto?

* * *

><p>Desperté jadeando y empapado en sudor. Me quite las sabanas y no me sorprendí mucho al ver que me había corrido en mi pijama. De manera mecánica fui al baño a limpiarme y quitarme la ropa sucia.<p>

El sueño había parecido tan real que asustaba. Y lo peor de todo era que, el Blaine de mi sueño era el hombre del Circus. Sentí las lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas y no sabia porque lloraba.

No sabia en que momento mi vida se había salido de su camino. Deseaba reprimir todos mis sentimientos y callar a la voz que me decía que el sueño era cierto, que todo lo que había sucedido era cierto y estaba cerca de la verdad.

Pero si era verdad, ¿Por qué Blaine había permitido esto?

* * *

><p>-¿Yo pidiéndote lubricante a ti?- Rio Santana cuando le mencione lo del lubricante.<p>

-Sí, Santana- Rodé los ojos esperando que ella me dijera la verdad

-¿Qué te fumaste, Kurtie?- Pregunto con burla.

-Santana dime la verdad, porque eso no es solo en lo que te veo involucrada- Santana me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y miro alrededor.

Los corredores estaban vacios por la hora de la salida.

-¿En que otra cosa me ves?- Pregunto con interés y no sabia si era real o solo para molestarme.

-No te lo diré- Me sonroje- Pero quiero que me digas la verdad

-Kurtie- Suspiro- Deberías ir al psiquiatra porque sospecho que comienzas a alucinar, tus llamados "sueños" te están volviendo loco y no en el buen sentido- Se dio la vuelta para irse.

No sabía si era mi desesperación o mi orgullo lo que me hizo tomarle la mano y darle la vuelta con brusquedad.

-No vuelvas a tocarme así, Hummel, si quieres seguir respirando- Amenazo en tono bajo y dio miedo porque sabia que era verdad.

-No voy a parar hasta saber la verdad, si estoy loco lo aceptare y me internare solo- Dije decidido- Pero si descubro que me has estado mintiendo, juro por lo que más quiero que te vas a arrepentir- Bien, tal vez exagere, pero eso no quería decir que me quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-¿Me estas amenazando, Hummel?- Estaba furiosa ahora.

-No Santana, te estoy advirtiendo- Nos miramos a los ojos, retándonos sin parpadear.

Me había enfadado mucho sus burlas y que me niegue la verdad, me saco de quicio que me amenazara.

-Santy, tengo ganas de ir a comprar cigarrillos para Lord… Hola Unicornio- Apareció Britt tan dulce como siempre

-Hola Britt- Salude sin dejar de mirar a Santana

-Santy- Llamo Britt y Santana a regañadientes parpadeo y la miro.

Sonreí victorioso.

-Adiós Britt- Me despedí y camine hacia la salida, podía sentir a Santana fulminarme con la mirada por la espalda.

Odiaba la idea de estar enloqueciendo, y tenía que encontrar respuestas por el bien de mi cordura. De lo contrario me temo que estaría en un internado por el resto de mis días.

* * *

><p>Blaine caminaba por los pasillos iluminados solo con antorchas pedido en sus pensamientos, procesando lo que acababa de suceder y odiándose al mismo tiempo. Se sentía como una basura por hacer lo que hacia, se odiaba más que a nada por lo que acababa de suceder pero se repetía en la cabeza que era lo mejor, la única solución por el momento. Porque tenia que encontrar una solución favorecedora, y tenia que hacerlo pronto antes de que explotara y todo se arruinara… de nuevo.<p>

-Blaine, tenemos que hablar- La voz alarmada de Santana lo saco de sus pensamientos y la miro con curiosidad.

Santana se veía frustrada y enojada, y eso no era normal en ella a menos que algo estuviera saliéndosele de las manos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Y Santana no solo se veía así, ella se sentía así, furiosa por fracasar, frustrada por no poder solucionarlo por si sola y tener que buscar la ayuda de los demás. Porque Santana era muy orgullosa y no soportaba la idea de fracasar en su trabajo, y menos sabiendo que ella tenia toda la culpa por confiarse y haberse permitido distraerse para tener algo tan mundano como una novia, algo estúpido para su trabajo.

Pero se odiaba más por no poder demostrarle a su hermano que ella era capaz para la tarea que él le había dejado mientras estaba fuera, por no ser digna de su confianza y haberlo arruinado. Santana amaba a su hermano… a su manera, pero lo amaba a más que a anda en el mundo, le debía tanto que odiaba defraudarlo.

Por eso iba a hablar con Blaine, porque a pesar de detestar la idea de pedir ayuda, su hermano era más importante.

-Vamos a mi habitación- Dijo Blaine y Santana asintió caminando detrás de Blaine.

Blaine estaba alarmado y curioso pero no podía hablar de ello con Santana en una habitación llena de guardianes que no dudarían en revelar lo que escucharon a la primera orden.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Blaine cerrando la puerta con llave y encendiendo música.

-Es…- Santana tomo aire y cerro los ojos- Kurt- Blaine la miro estudiándola y por su postura sospechando que sucedía

-¿Qué con él?- Pregunto de todos modos esperando equivocarse

-Él comienzo a… comenzó a recordar- Respondió Santana

-¿Él que?- Santana decidió no contestar porque sabia que Blaine no necesitaba escuchar dos veces lo mismo.

-Lo siento tanto pero Kurt estaba bien y yo pensé que no necesitaba mucha vigilancia así que lo descuide y…- Santana se apresuro a hablar porque temía de la ira de Blaine

-No, Santana- Blaine la corto, porque Blaine sabia de quien había sido la culpa

Blaine se maldijo por ser tan débil y no haberse podido contener, por haberse confiado y haber ignorado todas las advertencias. Blaine sabia que Santana iría al Circus esa noche, sabía que Kurt estaría ahí. Y si Santana no le hubiera avisado, Blaine aún así lo hubiera sentido, Blaine sabría que Kurt estaba ahí como las anteriores veces; pero Blaine no había sido lo suficiente fuerte y se dejo llevar por su deseo de verlo de nuevo; y lo había arruinado.

-Fue mi culpa- Admitió- Yo… Salí cuando ustedes estaban aquí, mire a Kurt y él me miro a mi y yo no hice nada para detenerlo

-Pero tú fuiste a mi casa para verlo y…- Dijo Santana recordando esa noche

-Santana, ambos sabemos que Kurt me vio ahí también y es estúpido no admitirlo- Interrumpió Blaine

Sus planes se arruinaban poco a poco, ¿Por qué no podían haber durado al menos 3 meses más? Cuando Sebastián estuviera a su lado y ambos pudieran enfrentarse ante todo. Pero lo más importante, ¿Por qué no había desaparecido a Kurt justo como Sebastián lo hizo con Hunter? Si Blaine hubiera tenido más fuerza de voluntad Kurt estaría a salvo de todo, tal vez no del mejor modo, pero estaría a salvo hasta que Blaine encontrara una solución.

Aunque en el fondo Blaine siempre había sabido que Kurt era demasiado listo como para soportar estar en la oscuridad por tanto tiempo y se sentía orgulloso de él.

Debía encontrar una solución y pronto, pero, ¿Cómo?

-Blaine ni siquiera consideres borrarle la memoria de nuevo, sabes que es peligroso, la ultima vez le dio hipotermia y estuvo en coma, y si pasa de nuevo él muere al igual que tú- Recordó Santana haciendo una mala suposición de lo que sucedía en la cabeza de Blaine

-No seas estúpida Santana- Contesto Blaine- Aunque puede que la muerte sea lo mejor para él y para mi

-Blaine, no digas estupideces- Reprendió Santana y se gano una mirada mortal de Blaine

-Pensare en algo- Sentencio Blaine- Según mis cálculos van a pasar a lo mucho un par de semanas en que Kurt descubra la mayoría, así que para la próxima semana tendré una solución y te avisare como vamos a proceder- Santana asintió y salió de la habitación.

Blaine necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar en algo y ella también.

Blaine se quedo en su habitación esperando que Kurt permanezca en la oscuridad por esas dos semanas, de lo contrario era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se deshaga de Kurt, quizá para siempre.

Aunque la cuenta regresiva comenzaba a correr.

* * *

><p><em>¿Me salió tan mal el cambio de narración? Estoy acostumbrada a escribir en primera persona que me confundo un poco al cambiar a tercera persona (o narración omnisciente.)<em>

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

_Quiero dedicar este capitulo a una de mis mejores amigas, por ser la mejor y aún cuando sufría mucho hizo de mi cumpleaños el más especial, te amo y ambas sabemos que ella esta en un mejor lugar._

_Y a Gabriela Cruz, gracias por felicitarme :D_

* * *

><p>-Kurtie- Llamó Mercedes corriendo hacia mí mientras salía de mi auto.<p>

-Hola, Cedes- Saludé cerrando mi auto y guardando las llaves en mi maleta.

-Estuve pensando seriamente lo de la enfermedad y pienso que primero podemos ir a consultar brujas, lo del médico lo descarte porque el señor salió de viaje

-¿Brujas?

-Sí, se supone que ellas pueden ver cosas extrañas, ¿No?, mi tía dijo que una vez su cuñada le conto que su sobrina fue a una bruja porque se sentía mal, llevaba enferma por casi un año y nadie daba con nada. Fue con la bruja y ella supo que y le dio una hierbas, dos semanas después estaba como nueva- Contó y la mire incrédulo a mitad de estacionamiento

-¿Y ahora confías en la amiga de la amiga de la amiga? Sabes que esas historias se alteran cada vez que se cuentan, ¿Verdad?, como el teléfono descompuesto pero mucho peor- Argumente entrando a la escuela.

-Kurt, no seas pesimista. Encontré una solución- Me miró suplicante y preocupada- No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

No creía en la brujería ni en nada por el estilo así que me daba igual lo que me dijera una señora loca, además Mercedes solo quería ayudar y no quería lastimarla ignorándola.

-Esta bien, pero ahora no, estoy castigado- Gemí recordando la furia de mi padre por culpa de su novia.

-¿Por qué, bebé? A ti nunca te castigan- Suspiré.

-Es una larga historia

-Cuéntame, tengo mucho tiempo y no creo que a tu papa le importe que valla a tu casa o te acompañe a ella, además él sabe que no tengo auto y mi casa esta muy lejos.

Sonreí, Mercedes tenía razón. A papá le agradaba Mercedes y hoy en la mañana cuando salí temprano como siempre para recoger a Mercedes y no dijo nada.

-Le voy a enviar un mensaje a mi papá y te llevo a tu casa.

-Y me cuentas tus problemas- Me guiño el ojo.

-Sí, psicóloga- Bromee antes de entrar a la escuela y dirigirme a mi casillero.

* * *

><p>Le conté a Mercedes lo sucedido de camino a casa, omitiendo lo de las farmacias. Ella se dio cuenta de que omití algo pero no dijo nada y lo agradecí. No podría explicárselo si me lo pidiera, no cuando ni yo lo comprendía.<p>

Ella solo comento un par de cosas no a mi favor.

-Mañana hay que ir a la bruja- Cambio de tema.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste cuando te dije que estaba castigado?- Mercedes asintió.

-Y tú papá me adora, simplemente le vamos a decir que iremos a mi casa con Tina para hacer los vestuarios del Glee Club y ya

-Papá no es tan…

-Kurt dile que ya habías quedado con ayudarla pero habías olvidado decirle antes, que es importante y no sé que otra cosa más, si quieres podemos pedirle ayuda a Santana, alias la reina de las mentiras y escusas- Mi papá no me creería, de eso estaba seguro y tal vez todo esto saldría peor.

-Santana y yo ya no nos llevamos tan bien- Desde el día de la discusión, ella no me había ignorado olímpicamente, ni siquiera se burlaba de mí como antes.

-Lo he notado, pero debemos intentar algo.

-Lo intentare pero no prometo nada- La calmé antes de que preguntara por mi pelea con Santana

-Esta bien, bebé, mañana vamos- Se bajo de mi auto y conduje en silencio a mi casa.

Acudir a una bruja me parecía la cosa más estúpida que existía en el mundo, en primera porque la magia no existía, en segunda porque no pensaba dejarme engañar por una loca demasiado convincente que me lavara el cerebro y en tercera porque… bueno simplemente mi instinto me decía que era una estupidez.

No quería ir y punto.

En estos momentos detestaba la forma de ser de mi mejor amiga.

Papá seguía enfadado conmigo, prueba de ello es que solo me hablaba estrictamente para lo necesario y no lo comprendía. Esta bien, tal vez me pase un poco pero había dejado en claro mi punto de vista y no me podía culpar por ser sincero, él me lo había enseñado y ahora se enfadaba.

Me acurruque en mi cama esa noche recordando la discusión con mi papá. Seguía inquieto por haber sentido celos del tipo amorosos, porque así lo habían sido y no pude evitarlo. Era mi papá y estaba seguro de que a pesar de que desde los 8 años solo había convivido con él, no estaba sufriendo el síndrome Edipo.

Además Carole era de verdad agradable, ella nos apoyaba mucho en el Glee Club, era amable, cariñosa, gentil y simplemente perfecta para papá. Y la adoraba.

Pero cada vez que imaginaba a papá y Carole juntos sentía tanta ira, decepción, humillación, tristeza y simplemente celos que me hacían perder la cabeza.

En medio de ese dilema me quede dormido soñando en simplemente, nada.

* * *

><p>-¿Vamos a pedirle ayuda a Santana o ya lo arreglaste?- Preguntó Mercedes al día siguiente.<p>

Suspire recordando lo sucedido hace un par de horas.

Papá desayuno en silencio a mi lado, me había mirado todo el tiempo con nerviosismo y intentaba decirme algo pero no sabia como. Al final, harto de todo, le dije bruscamente que dijera todo.

Papá planeaba pedirle matrimonio a Carole.

Y simplemente, para evitar hacer algo de lo que me arrepintiera después, salí de la casa azotando la puerta y acelerando el auto.

-Ya lo arregle- Mentí.

No quería estar en casa pronto, con o sin el permiso de papá.

-Me huele a más problemas pero aceptaste y eso me basta por ahora- Mercedes beso mi mejilla y fue a su próxima clase.

Genial, me interrogaría después. Cuando Mercedes no te interrogaba al momento, quería decir que iba a planear cuidadosamente sus preguntas y vería como arreglárselas para obtener lo que quería, lo que significaban problemas.

* * *

><p>Solté un grito agudo de miedo. Britt rió entre mis brazos y me dio un beso rápido en los labios.<p>

Me había asustado mucho cuando Britt sin previo aviso salto hacia mí y me abrazo como un koala.

-Me asustaste- Susurré calmando los latidos de mi corazón y la sostuve.

-Lo siento, es que hace mucho que no veo a mi unicornio favorito- Alcé la ceja- Ayer no vino Santy y hoy tampoco.

Asentí, lo había notado y a mi también me había preocupado pero no había podido hablarle porque seguía enfadada conmigo.

-Estoy seguro de que algo importante se le presento y pronto se comunicara contigo- Britt asintió insegura y se bajo de mi cuerpo.

-A pesar de que Santy sigue enfadada, ella todavía te quiere- Le sonreí a Britt.

-Lo sé y yo también la quiero- Britt sonrió satisfecha y se fue saltando hacia la salida.

Santana y yo éramos grandes amigos, aunque no tanto como Mercedes y yo, pero sabia que nuestra amistad era mas fuerte que esto, solo me preocupaba en cuanto tiempo volveríamos a tener la misma amistad que antes.

* * *

><p>-¿Listo?- Pregunto Mercedes arrebatándome las llaves de mi auto.<p>

No

-Sí- La sonrisa de Mercedes me dio a entender que no había sido convincente la mía.

-Andando- Fuimos hacia mi auto en silencio.

Mercedes condujo mi auto y no me moleste en negarme, al fin solo ella sabia hacia donde íbamos y estaba demasiado concentrado en intentar poner de mi parte para no exigir que saliéramos a toda velocidad del lugar de la bruja. Cada metro que nos acercábamos comenzaba a sentirme más y más ansioso, tanto así que comenzaba a dificultarme el respirar.

No me di cuenta cuando llegamos al lugar hasta que logre calmarme un poco y Mercedes me llamo.

-¿Estás bien, bebé?- Pregunto Mercedes preocupada.

-Sí, solo terminemos esto cuanto antes- Mercedes asintió desconfiando pero sabiendo que no me podía exigir nada.

Tome un par de respiraciones profundas y salí deseando ir a casa pronto.

-Es la casa de la bruja Carmen- Murmuro Mercedes y señalo la casa color rosa mexicano frente a nosotros.

-Vamos- El aire volvió a mis pulmones y poco a poco mi respiración se calmo, mis pulmones disfrutando el olor del aire fresco.

Fuera de la casa había un camino rodeado de flores a las cuales no pude distinguir pero me llegaba un olor a lavanda y podía jurar que las flores de mí alrededor no eran lavanda.

-Si ella esta completamente loca huiremos- Susurró Mercedes antes de tocar la puerta.

Asentí y trague saliva. Y ahora no era por nerviosismo, si no porque cada vez que miraba a mí alrededor no podía evitar pensar que este lugar ya lo había conocido antes, y no daba en donde.

Mercedes tomo mi brazo regresándome a la realidad. La puerta se abrió lentamente, mostrando un pasillo oscuro iluminado por un par de velas, había un camino de rosas que nos guiaban hacia una habitación de cuentas al final del pasillo, había un ligero humo con olor a incienso.

Mercedes me jalo hacia la habitación, podía escuchar nuestras respiraciones vacilantes.

-Pasen- Llegó una voz desde dentro de la habitación.

Mercedes me asintió y entramos.

La habitación estaba iluminada por velas y había muchas imágenes que no conocía por todos lados. La bruja estaba sentada en un escritorio viejo y descuidado con unas cartas a un extremo y una imagen que me hizo erizar de miedo.

La bruja nos sonrió mostrándonos sus dientes amarillos y podridos. Su sonrisa era de satisfacción.

-Siéntense- Ordenó la bruja.

Mercedes y yo obedecimos al momento.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- Hubo un deje de burla en la voz de la bruja que no me gusto nada.

-Bueno uh, nosotros… mi amigo ha tenido unos, ¿Raros?, síntomas y enfermedades últimamente y nos esteramos que usted nos podría…

-Silencio- Mercedes dejo de hablar y la miramos expectantes.

La bruja se me quedo viendo fijamente por casi 10 minutos que me parecieron horas antes de sonreír y tomar sus cartas.

-Apuesto que los ojos los heredaste de tu padre- La bruja revolvía las cartas con maestría.

Recordé un poco la vez que Puck intento hacer lo mismo y todas las cartas terminaron en el suelo.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- Evadí su pregunta mirando las cartas en vez de a ella.

-Intuición- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Nos puede ayudar?- Preguntó Mercedes preocupada.

La bruja la ignoro y siguió revolviendo las cartas. Mercedes me miro ansiosa. Ya se quería ir y yo no pensaba contradecirla.

-Desde hace 15 minutos me he estado preguntado algo, ¿Sabes?- Hablo la bruja justo cuando Mercedes y yo nos disponíamos a huir.

Me quede mirando a la bruja expectante.

-¿Qué cosa?- La bruja me sonrió con malicia.

-Las brujas y los caídos no se han llevado bien desde siempre- Me miro fijamente dejando las cartas a un lado- Por ello las brujas han hechizado sus tierras para evitar que un caído entre a su hogar. Y nunca había fallado antes.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

-Mire la hora, ya es tarde, se nos paso el tiempo volando y…- Mercedes se paró de su asiento hablando atropelladamente y jalándome, pero no me moví y seguí mirando a la bruja.

-Cállate, niña- Mercedes cerró la boca- Ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas.

La bruja se quedo callada y nos hizo señas a la salida. En vez de salir no me moví de mi lugar.

-¿De qué cosas se ha dado cuenta?- La bruja sonrió y me fulmino con la mirada.

-Pregúntale a tu madre- Sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho de tristeza y enojo.

-Ella murió- La bruja negó con la cabeza.

-Seguro, pero no Blaine

Me quede helado cuando nombro a Blaine, ella lo conocía y entonces si existía. ¡No estaba loco!

Pero igual necesitaba encontrarlo y saber que pasaba.

-¿Quién es Blaine?- La bruja se empezó a reír de forma histérica.

-Digamos que eres inocente- Se paró de su asiento- Pero estoy segura de que aunque lo seas, nunca vas a olvidarlo a él.

La bruja camino hacia nosotros y cuando estuvo a uno centímetros se detuvo, ella desprendía un olor empalagante a vainilla.

-Largo, no los quiero ver aquí de nuevo- Ordenó señalando la puerta.

Su mal aliento me llego pero lo ignore, necesitaba sacarle más información.

Iba a replicar pero no salió nada de mi boca, mi voz se me había ido y me estaba enfureciendo conmigo mismo, aun más cuando la bruja se burlo de mí.

-Lárgate- Lagrimas de impotencia comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

Mercedes me jalo hacia el auto y acelero el auto para salir de ese lugar con rapidez. Sólo fui consciente de la mitad de lo que sucedió porque estaba a la deriva entre la consciencia y la inconciencia. El aire de nuevo me faltaba y esta vez no pude soportarlo.

* * *

><p>-Pequeño suricato- Saludó Santana con una sonrisa en los labios.<p>

Le agradaba escuchar a su hermano después de tanto tiempo, le agradaba aún más el saber que Sebastián estaba a salvo.

-Cállate, pequeño demonio- Sebastián contesto desde el otro lado de del teléfono.

-También estoy feliz de escucharte- Santana se acostó en la cama con sabanas azul oscuro.

-Lo sé- Santana rodó los ojos- Y lamento decepcionarte pero no te hable para saber de ti.

Santana bufo, ella ya sabia que la llamada de su hermano no era exactamente para ella. Sebastián siempre le hablaba cuando no podía contactarse con Blaine directamente. Y a pesar de eso, Santana no se sentía herida porque ella hace unos meses se había enterado que Sebastián tenía acceso a las cámaras y el collar que le había regalado su primera navidad juntos, tenía un pequeño rastreador y micrófono. En pocas palabras su hermano la tenía siempre vigilada y no necesitaba saber por boca de Santana lo que él ya sabía. Aunque Santana si necesitaba escucharlo para saber que su hermano estaba bien, porque a comparación de Sebastián, ella nunca había podido conseguir ese tipo de tecnología antes.

-Ya sé, pero ahora mismo Blaine esta en la ducha y a menos que quieras que me meta con él para darle el teléfono creo que vas a tener que soportarme- Santana soltó una carcajada, Sebastián y Blaine podían ser los mejores amigos del mundo, pero su hermana era otra cosa.

-Creo que puedo llamar en otro momento

-Maldito bastardo- Sebastián rio, le encantaba hacer enojar a su hermana.

-Esta bien, sirve para recordarte que si estas encubierto tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones del papel que interpretas, así que cumple con tus tareas, en especial la de calculo…

Santana gimió, detestaba tanto a su hermano. Santana se estremeció cuando sintió que le arrebataban el celular. Blaine le sonrió y señalo la puerta.

-HASTA PRONTO IDIOTA- Blaine negó con la cabeza ante la inmadurez de Santana y escucho a Sebastián reírse al otro lado del teléfono.

-Te he dado mi numero 1000 veces, ¿Por qué sigues contactándome con Santana?- Habló cuando Santana cerró la puerta de su habitación.

-Y esa respuesta la he respondido 3000 veces- Blaine sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres?- Escucho a Sebastián moviéndose.

-Adivina quién contacto al guardián- La voz de Sebastián se convirtió en un susurro.

-Habla- Blaine desde hace días estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y no tenia la paciencia para seguirle el juego a su amigo.

-Aida, y hablo de Kurt- Blaine palideció.

-¿Qué dijo?

Esto estaba mal, Blaine no creía que Kurt cometiera tal estupidez, esperaba que no. Y en el fondo ya sabio que Kurt si lo había hecho y se odio por ello.

-En este momento acaba se salir de su casa, así que te recomiendo que llames a Santana y te recuestes en la cama, Santana lo va a poner a salvo hasta que decidamos lo mejor- Sebastián colgó la llamada.

Blaine tomo un par de respiraciones para calmar su furia. Eso no era inteligente de su parte.

-SANTANA- Gritó lo mejor que pudo pero comenzaba a sentirse débil.

Ahora entendía porque antes de tomar la ducha sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Santana entró corriendo y miro al mejor amigo de su hermano respirar con dificultad, eso no quería decir nada bueno y temía por lo que estaba por suceder.

-Encierra a Kurt- Blaine susurró rescatándose en su cama- Fue con Aida.

Santana se quedo en shock por esa orden, porque Blaine había evitado a toda costa esa opción y si ahora lo decidía era porque las cosas estaban peor de lo que habían creído.

-Ahora- Blaine intentó gritar furioso porque Santana no se había movido de su lugar, pero sonó más a un susurro.

Cuando Santana salió corriendo Blaine se dejo llevar por la inconsciencia esperando que no durara mucho tiempo.

Santana corrió directamente a su habitación y tomo un arma, un cuchillo y los cartuchos azules antes de ir a buscar a Kurt. Ella estaba nerviosa porque era la primera vez que lo hacia sola pero esperaba que todo saliera bien y Blaine tuviera tiempo para pensar en alguna solución.

* * *

><p>Mercedes condujo el auto de su mejor amigo a toda velocidad, la bruja la había asustado mucho y más aún con lo que le había dicho a Kurt. Mercedes no entendía nada de lo que hablaron pero estaba segura que era algo peligroso.<p>

-Bebé- Mercedes llamó a su mejor amigo que no contesto- Blanquito

Kurt no contesto y rápido Mercedes dió una mirada a su mejor amigo. Kurt estaba inconsciente en el asiento del copiloto.

Mercedes busco un lugar en donde podía estacionarse pero no veía ningún lugar seguro, además no confiaba en la gente del lugar al que fueron.

10 minutos después ya habían salido del pueblo y Mercedes paró el auto.

-Kurt- Lo tocó- Kurtie, bebé, contesta.

Mercedes lo meció tratando de despertarlo pero no respondía. Mercedes estaba muy asustada y se sentía culpable, porque ella fue la que convenció a Kurt de ir con la bruja, de ella fue la estúpida idea que Kurt había rechazado al momento en que la menciono. Ella debió de haber regresado cuando Kurt se comenzó a sentir mal en el camino de ida, pero fue demasiado egoísta e ignoro el malestar de su amigo. Y ahora se encontraba inconsciente a su lado.

Con manos temblorosas Mercedes busco su celular y comenzó a llamar a una ambulancia.

-Si yo fuera tú colgaría en este momento- Una voz la asustó a su lado.

-Santana- Mercedes sollozó y dejo que Santana abriera su puerta.

Santana estaba demasiado nerviosa y preocupada por otras cosas que tener que soportar a Mercedes. Le arrebato el celular y colgó la llamada a emergencias, no necesitaba que las autoridades vinieran a buscar a quien no iban a encontrar.

-¿Santana qué haces?, Kurt esta inconsciente y necesita ayuda no puedes simplemente…- Mercedes cerro la boca al ver que Santana alzaba una pistola- ¿San… Santana?

Santana se rió del miedo de Mercedes y señalo la parte trasera del auto, su tiempo se acababa.

-Métete ahí atrás, ahora- Cuando Mercedes no hizo nada Santana se desespero.

Obviamente no esperaba que Kurt estuviera con su mejor amiga en estos momentos y eso dificultaba mucho su trabajo, en primera porque ella estaba en sus 5 sentidos, en segunda Santana no era una experta en borrarle la memoria a alguien y en tercera… ¿Cómo jodidos iba a poder mover a Kurt inconsciente y a Mercedes al mismo tiempo? Si ya con Kurt era complicado, ni hablar de Mercedes.

-¡Ahora!- Mercedes reacciono y obedeció a Santana con miedo, ella no entendía nada.

Santana contó mentalmente los 15 segundos que Mercedes tardo en ir al asiento trasero.

-Prometo que esto no te matara- Dijo Santana antes de dispararle en la pierna a Mercedes.

Santana ignoro los gemidos y lloriqueos de Mercedes y condujo el auto a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, era peligroso estar cerca de ese pueblo de locos ineptos.

Cuando paro el auto a mitad de la carretera reviso el estado de Kurt. Estaba inconsciente pero aún vivía y eso es lo que contaba, Mercedes ahora estaba inconsciente en la parte trasera y no salía mucha sangre de la herida.

No importaba Santana podría quitarle la bala después y la curaría, cuando Mercedes se despertara iba a estar como nueva y le borraría la memoria.

Santana retomo su camino, condujo a máxima velocidad y comenzó a esculcar la guantera de Kurt.

-No cambias, Hummel- Murmuro Santana con horror aventando el disco de Barbra Streisand por la ventana.

En menos de 30 minutos estaba en el callejón del Circus y sacaba a Kurt del auto.

-Oh, mi… aunque parezcas un esqueleto pesas más que un obeso- Gimió Santana cargando a Kurt- No quiero ni pensar que voy a hacer con tu amiga.

Antes de entrar se aseguro que el coche estuviera cerrado porque Mercedes seguía dentro. Arrastro a Kurt hasta los calabozos lejos de la puerta central y lo metió dentro del más alejado y el que era más seguro. Lo recostó en la cama y puso una cadena alrededor de su tobillo derecho. No creía que Kurt pudiera escapar de la celda, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que suena bastante repetitivo, pero en serio, mi colegio no sabe hacer otra cosa que quitarnos el tiempo. Lo juro, me he enterado que varias materias no son curriculares pero aún así tenemos que aprobarlas. Entre otras cosas… (Trabajos finales, profesoras ineptas, etc…) ¡Y tengo una mascota! La amo, se llama Sydney <em>_**:D**_

_En fin, he actualizado y estoy feliz de regresar. _

_Siento los errores ortográficos que se puedan presentar, juro que he hecho lo posible por corregirlos pero soy humana y se me pudieron escapar varios._

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_-Jessi_**


	11. Chapter 11

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Corrió al ático y saco un par de frascos con un par de jeringas.<p>

Blaine estaba inconsciente en su cama, Santana sintió una punzada de pánico antes de respirar profundo y mirar la hora. 3 horas.

- Bueno Blaine, haz honor a tu magnifica reputación y sobrevive- Murmuró preparando la jeringa.

Un caído no podía estar más de 2 horas inconsciente a causa de magia negra, eso significaría la muerte. Pero Blaine no era cualquier caído, era uno muy fuerte y viejo, sin hablar que el muy bastardo gozaba de ciertos privilegios por pertenecerle a la jefa y 3 horas con magia negra no eran nada para él, o al menos eso esperaba Santana.

Sintió la vena yugular de Blaine y sin pensarlo clavo la jeringa. Los segundos parecían horas y Blaine no reaccionaba.

La medicina tardaba a lo mucho 5 minutos en hacer efecto y Blaine llevaba 15 minutos sin reaccionar.

A este punto Santana estaba desesperada, Blaine no podía morir. No, él no debía morir, porque si lo hacía solo podría haber caos y no solo en la organización, sino también con ella. Ella se enteraría de todo y no dudaba en que regresaría a Blaine de la muerte solo para hacerlo sufrir y ni hablar de Kurt… ¡Kurt!

Mierda, mierda, mierda, cómo podía hacer olvidado algo tan importante como eso.

Preparo la segunda jeringa y corrió hacia el calabozo, en donde Kurt yacía inconsciente.

Sin cuidado le clavó la jeringa a Kurt, pero no en la vena yugular como a Blaine, sino en el corazón. Kurt no era igual a Blaine, con él no funcionaba así, él era igual a…

Kurt comenzó a moverse y Santana casi salta de alegría por eso. Blaine estaría bien.

Salió de ahí antes de que Kurt despertara completamente y la viera, él estaría bien y esperaba que Blaine también.

Regreso al auto no sin antes pasar a su habitación por su botiquín, Mercedes seguía inconsciente en el asiento trasero con un charco de sangre en su pierna.

- Mierda, hubiera sido más fácil usar el líquido- Se regañó Santana y comenzó a curar a Mercedes.

Cuando Mercedes estuvo lista le puso un sedante para que no despertara en lo que su pierna se curaba.

* * *

><p>Desperté por los rayos de luz golpeaban directamente en mi cara, por instinto me tape la cara con las sabanas para evitarlas. Mis sentidos despertaron y sentí el dolor insoportable de cabeza. Se sentía peor que una resaca o incluso la migraña.<p>

Mire alrededor en busca de mis pastillas. Y me encontré con una habitación desordenada, era de color blanco con muebles de colores llamativos, un sofá amarillo, un armario de madera sin pintar, las repisas de un color gris que algún día fue blanco, una mesa de noche de color azul y otro de color naranja… horrible.

La puerta rechino y me sobresalte.

- Hola amor- Saludo Chandler con una bandeja en las manos.

- ¿Chandler? ¿No se suponía que estabas en Europa?- Lo mire con pánico.

No me gustaba estar a solas con él.

- Hubo un problema en Francia- Sonrió con maldad por un momento- así que decidí regresar para estar con mi muy hermoso novio.

Dejo a bandeja a los pies de la cama, que por suerte tenia sábanas blancas y limpias.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?- Pregunte sentándome bien y atrayendo mis piernas a mi pecho.

Me miró a los ojos.

- Fuiste a una fiesta con Santana y me llamaste demasiado borracho, no querías que tu papa se enfadara más contigo así que me llamaste para que te buscara cuando no podías encontrar a Santana, ¿Verdad?- Imágenes borrosas cruzaron mi mente y asentí.

- Verdad- No estaba seguro de lo que me había dicho Chandler pero según mis "recuerdos" decía la verdad.- Tengo que ir a casa, papá se va a enfadar.

- Hable con tú padre hace 20 minutos, dijo que iría al taller y regresaba en la noche.

Eso quería decir que estaba furioso.

- Aun así quiero ir a casa- Chandler hizo una mueca.

- Primero come y luego te llevo, ¿Ok?- Quería oponerme pero no pude.

Comencé a comer en silencio, Chandler me examinaba con curiosidad.

- ¿Estás bien?- Su pregunta me desconcertó, Chandler nunca se interesaba por mí.

- Sí, solo tengo dolor…- las palabras murieron al darme cuenta que ya no sentía ningún malestar, era extraño.

- ¿Dolor en…?

- Nada, ya paso- Asintió.

- ¿Terminaste?- Señalo la bandeja, asentí simplemente.

Casi no había comido y espere sus gritos, él odiaba que no comiera, pero esta vez tomo la bandeja en silencio y salió de la habitación.

Todo esto era tan extraño.

* * *

><p>- ¡Maldita sea, Santana!- Grito furioso Blaine.<p>

Santana se retorcía las manos nerviosa, un Blaine furioso era algo mortal, o al menos eso decían los rumores. Blaine caminaba de un lado al otro como león enjaulado, pasaba varias veces sus manos por su cabello que ya se le estaba encrespando un poco, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba a Blaine.

- Sólo tenías que cuidarlo 3 horas, simplemente estar ahí por 3 horas y después yo me encargaría…- Santana iba a replicar pero Blaine la miro con advertencia-Nada puedes hacer bien, ¡Maldición!

Pateo la mesa que estaba al lado y está salió volando al otro extremo de la habitación hecha pedazos.

- Puedo arreglarlo- Santana se odio por la debilidad que reflejaba su voz.

- Y lo harás, eso tenlo por seguro- Blaine se acercó a Santana visiblemente más calmado.

Eso era malo, cuando Blaine estaba a punto de atacar se relajaba, como si supiera que su trabajo estaba hecho y él sería el ganador, lo que siempre era.

- Ah- Santana no pudo evitar soltar un quejido cuando Blaine le enterró su navaja en el estómago.

- Ni siquiera puedes poner en práctica lo que aprendiste en la Academia- Había burla y malicia en la voz de Blaine.

Santana se enderezo y contuvo las lágrimas de dolor. Blaine tenía razón y eso dolía más que el corte mismo. 18 años estuvo en la academia, aprendiendo a ser una buena guardiana, ¡Demonios! Incluso se graduó con honores y ahora, había fracasado vergonzosamente.

Blaine miraba a Santana sin expresión alguna, aunque en el fondo hervía de rabia. Había estado tan cerca de mandar a Kurt lejos y justo cuando estaba a punto de llevárselo, la celda estaba vacía y una estúpida carta sobre la ventana abierta de par en par.

"¿Por qué no haces algo útil y complaces a la jefa? Chandler"

Ese hijo de puta, el muy idiota se había llevado a Kurt.

Pero esto no se quedaría así, de Blaine nadie se burlaba y menos la estúpida rata de Chandler. Blaine burlaba a los otros y no al revés. Y mucho menos se metían con Kurt.

Sintió un hormigueo en su cabeza, eso quería decir algo bueno y algo malo.

Lo bueno era que Blaine ya había recuperado su fuerza después de la magia negra.

Lo malo…

- Chandler le borro la memoria a Kurt- Tomo por el cuello a Santana y la azoto contra la pared con fuerza.

Poco le importaba que Santana fuera mujer… o más bien no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Santana era una guardiana, su igual y no solo por el sexo la trataría diferente. Él sabía que ella lo soportaría, además, debía agradecer que no le cortaba su lindo cuello; y ganas no le faltaban, de no ser porque ella era hermana de su mejor amigo, Santana seria solo un nombre más en la lista de víctimas de Blaine.

- ¡Vigílalo!- Blaine soltó a Santana y ella corrió hacia afuera.

Justo cuando Santana salió de la habitación el número de Blaine sonó, y era algo que ya esperaba. Miro al otro extremo de la habitación, justo en el marco superior de la puerta en donde había un pequeño agujero, apenas perceptible. Era una cámara de Sebastián.

- Deja de joder, no la mate- Su celular paro de sonar- Te quiero de regreso, ¡Ahora!

Blaine casi nunca excedía su autoridad, solo daba un par de órdenes cuando era necesario y vigilaba todo desde fuera. Ahora, tenía que aprovecharse de ella aunque no le agradara.

- Es una orden.

Tenía que acabar con Chandler, eso lo tenía más que claro, ese imbécil no podía seguir viviendo por ello tenía que calmarse y reflexionar, tenía que planear esto perfectamente, sin margen de error. Porque Blaine planeaba hacerlo sufrir, Chandler se arrepentiría de desobedecerlo.

- Disculpe, señor, la jefa lo llama- Llamo Nick.

- Gracias- Nick se retiró tan pronto como llego a la habitación.

Blaine tomo un par de respiraciones profundas para intentar calmarse tan siquiera un poco e interpretar su papel a la perfección. Ella no podía enterarse de nada.

* * *

><p>- No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a venir aquí- Murmure mirando a todos lados con miedo.<p>

- Vamos Kurtie, un poco de acción no es malo- Contesto Mercedes arrastrándome al otro extremo del lugar.

- ¿Acción? Mercedes nos hemos colado a un bar, en cualquier momento pueden detenernos y llamaran a nuestros padres en la cárcel y… ¡Oh, no! Papá no puede tener otro susto…

- ¡Kurt! Cálmate, si los gorilas de la entrada no dijeron nada, dudo que los de aquí dentro nos digan algo, además querido amigo, muchos hombres babean por tu trasero

Abrí la boca para replicar pero nada salió. Poco a poco el sonrojo se apodero de mí. Era cierto y es era una de las razones por las que me sentía incómodo.

La gente que venía al Circus era mayor de edad y demasiado extravagante.

- Además no todos los días cumples 16 años, hay que divertirnos- Y me pregunte por qué seguía siendo amigo de Mercedes.

Mercedes se paró en la barra y pidió un par de cervezas, que era lo más ligero que conocíamos y lo que nos podíamos permitir. Enserio, este lugar era excesivamente caro y, ¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió ponerle nombres de colores a las bebidas? Esto era una locura.

En definitiva, este era el peor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Cuando terminamos nuestras cervezas, o más bien Mercedes se terminó las 2 cervezas ya que no me había gustado su sabor, fuimos a bailar. De todos modos Mercedes quería que me divirtiera o no me dejaría irme.

Y luego me arrepentí, varios tipos se me habían acercado demasiado y en más de una ocasión pude sentirlos frotándose en mí, era asqueroso y a ellos no les importaba. Pero no decía nada porque Mercedes había conocido a alguien llamado Ryan y estaban pasándola bien, no podía hacerle eso a mi amiga.

Con un suspiro me dirigí a la barra con esperanza de encontrar un lugar para sentarme.

- Disculpa… disculpa- Llamaba al barman pero no me hacía caso- Disculpa

Maldición, ya empezaba a odiar a ese tipo.

- Hey Brad, mi amigo te habla- El barman, Brad, miro al hombre que hablo y estaba a mi izquierda

Genial, el tipo a mi lado recibía más atención que yo.

Se me escapo el aire de la boca al mirar al hombre a mi lado. Era tan guapo, su cuerpo musculoso, sus rizos salvajes, sus ojos tan… maravillosamente indescriptibles… no podía dejar de babear. Parecía mayor que yo pero no excedía los 10 años más, pero eso no importaba porque era el hombre más guapo que había visto jamás.

- ¿Si?- Brad me miro aburrido.

Y regrese de mi ensoñación.

- Oh… uh…- Carajo, Hummel no parezcas más idiota- Quiero una botella de agua, por fav…

El barman se fue antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

- Uh.. ¿Gracias?- No me pude evitar sonrojar al hablar.

- De nada- ¡Oh, su sonrisa es magnífica!

Me mordí el labio y mire a mis manos que retorcía con nerviosismo, él era demasiado para mí.

El barman regreso con una botella de agua fría y sellada; antes de que pudiera evitarlo Blaine pago por mi agua y le hizo señas al barman para que se alejara. Con sorpresa mire como el barman obedecía.

- Déjame- Tomo la botella y la abrió.

- Gracias- Tome la botella y tome un pequeño sorbo.

Sentía su penetrante mirada en mí y eso no ayudaba a mi nerviosismo.

- Que suerte tiene esa botella.

Me sonroje sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Este increíblemente apuesto hombre me estaba coqueteando a mí, Kurt Hummel. En definitiva mi noche había mejorado considerablemente.

- Me llamo Blaine- Extendió su mano

- Kurt- Tome su mano, el toque envió un estremecimiento a todo mi cuerpo.

¿Acaso el amor a primera vista existía? Me pregunte mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Tal vez.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Espero aún se acuerden de mí, y si no me recuerdan, no los culpo.<p>

En fin sólo quería decirles que si quieren voy a actualizar mis historias en vacaciones de invierno y verano. Y lamento descuidarlos pero les tenía una sorpresa, enserio, era una nueva historia casi del mismo tipo que Rebel (una de mis historias) que de hecho era one-shot pero termino siendo una historia de 107 páginas y aún en proceso… y la volví a leer hace poco y… no me gustó! Así que al final sólo perdí el tiempo en una historia que dudo publicar.

Siento los errores ortográficos que se puedan presentar, juro que he hecho lo posible por corregirlos pero soy humana y se me pudieron escapar varios.

¡Gracias por leer!

-Jessi


	12. Chapter 12

_Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

><p>Desperté sudando, mi pijama estaba empapada y pegada a mi cuerpo. Era la 1:30 am de un día escolar.<p>

Mi mente en vez de preocuparse por la ropa mojada, pensaba en ese sueño. Se sintió tan real que daba miedo. Blaine. Incluso el nombre provocaba mariposas en mi estómago, algo que nunca había sentido por Chandler.

Con un triste suspiro fui a mi armario en busca de ropa limpia, necesitaba un baño y relajarme. Tenía tantas intensas ganas de ver a Blaine como si fuera real, como si me llamara.

*Es solo un sueño… Aunque un maravilloso sueño.

El baño no me relajo, incluso me ponía cada vez más ansioso… tenía que salir a verlo y suena loco pero algo me decía que estaba en el Circus.

Mire una vez más mi armario y la cama. No tenía sueño y no creía que podría dormir aunque quisiera.

Tal vez el re acomodar mi armario no sería malo, a parte no recordaba la última vez que lo hice. Inicie con mis bufandas de la anterior temporada, estaban en una caja. Las bufandas estaban desordenadas pero ninguna desapareció. Tal vez había buscado alguna y olvide acomodarlas.

* * *

><p>Cerré mi casillero con demasiada fuerza y no me importo. Anoche no había podido dormir nada, me sentía cada vez más ansioso que sentía iba a perder la cabeza. Blaine, lo necesitaba tanto, casi como si fuera real.<p>

-Kurtie, ¿Estas bien?- Mire a mi lado. Era Santana.

-Sí, perfecto- Me mordí el labio y respire profundo.

Me concentre en la realidad, o al menos lo intente.

-Uh…- Maldita ansiedad- ¿Por qué me abandonaste en la fiesta?

Al fin pude pensar un poco.

-¿Fiesta?- Me miró completamente confundida.

No sabía si era por la ansiedad o alguna otra cosa que casi me puse histérico.

-Sí, me abandonaste borracho y llamé a Chandler y…- Me pase la mano por el cabello sin importarme mi peinado.

-Huh… claro, esa fiesta- Casi rodó los ojos y eso me sacaba de quicio.

Carajo, hablaba enserio. Me había dejado tan borracho que había llamado a Chandler.

-Lo siento mucho- Había tanta sinceridad en sus palabras que me desconcertó.

Santana casi nunca se disculpaba, era bastante orgullosa y cuando lo hacía era para Britt. Además no se tomaría a tanto abandonarme en una fiesta.

-No te preocupes- Me mordí el labio.

Pellizqué mi muñeca con fuerza y suspire. Mi ansiedad bajo un poco… solo un poco pero mínimo podía respirar un poco más en calma. El dolor punzante era más reconfortante que la ansiedad porque el dolor disminuiría y se iría, pero la ansiedad aumentaba.

Quería ver tanto a Blaine, lo necesitaba. Pero no estaba loco, me negaba a estarlo y tenía que aguantar esta sensación exagerada por un sueño.

-Ten, se te cayo en la fiesta- Mire lo que me extendía y casi no lo podía creer.

El collar de mi mamá, la posesión más importante que tenía. No me había dado cuenta que no estaba; nunca me lo perdonaría si la perdía.

-Gracias- La tomé y automáticamente me sentí más calmado.

La ansiedad se fue con tal rapidez que me quede sin aliento.

Mire a Santana sorprendido.

-Nos vemos, Kurtie- Y desapareció antes de que pudiera detenerla.

Mire detenidamente el collar parecía un poco más brillante en vez de estar más opaco por los años, incluso podía ver como irradiaba por sí solo.

-Hola, amor, ¿Qué ves?- La chillona voz de Chandler me sobresalto.

-Nada- Los ojos de Chandler se oscurecieron un poco y por un momento parecía enfadado, pero simplemente asintió.

-Esta bien, corazón- Acarició mi mejilla, me mordí el interior de mi mejilla para no salir corriendo

Me dio un beso casto y miro a los ojos. Por favor que no note pánico.

-A partir de hoy si vas a ir a algún lugar tienes que pedirme permiso, ¿Entendido?

Sus ojos eran hipnotizántes, lo que decía parecía razonable y correcto. Pero no era lo suficientemente convincente.

-¿Por qué?- Me miro enfadado pero lo ignore- Que seas mi novio no significa que seas mi jefe.

Antes de que me diera cuenta me había tomado de la barbilla con fuerza obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Que inteligente, Kurt, pensé.

-No me importa si estás de acuerdo o no, amor- Me apretó lastimándome- Es una orden y la vas a obedecer.

Nunca había visto a Chandler así de agresivo y decir que el pánico hervía dentro de mí era poco. Tenía que alejarme antes de que esto pasara a mayores

-O… Ok- Chandler sonrió satisfecho

-Nos vemos después de clases, precioso- Beso mi mejilla y se fue como si nada.

Respire hondo un par de veces y me dirigí a mi respectiva clase.

* * *

><p>El balón rodaba lentamente sobre el pasto húmedo, su color blanco contrastaba con el verde escuro del pasto, el aire era frio y olía a tierra mojada; un converse negro paro la pelota y sonreí.<p>

-Me toca- Dijo el chico que paró el balón.

Su cabello negro y rizado estaba húmedo, sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas por el frio, sus carnosos labios rosados mostraban un atisbo de sonrisa, sus cejas estaban fruncidas expresando concentración y sus ojos… hermosos ojos color avellana me miraban expectantes y con cautela. Era increíblemente atractivo y no ayudaba el hecho de que su musculoso cuerpo vistiera jeans y camiseta negra… sexy.

Me apoye en el frio metal de los columpios para tener un poco de apoyo, la intensidad con la que me miraba era demasiado para mí, aunque igual causaba mariposas en mi estómago.

-¿Qué es lo más valioso que tienes?

-¿Lo más valioso?- Era una pregunta difícil y esperaba haber escuchado mal.

El simplemente asintió.

-No lo sé realmente- Él arqueo a ceja pero no dijo nada- Mi papá podría ser, es mi única familia y lo amo mucho.

-Eres realmente dulce- Se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza.

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro.

-Me refería a algo material, hermoso- Ahora me sonreía con cariño, amaba esa sonrisa.

Me mordí el labio antes de suspirar de nuevo y miré al balón sobre el césped.

-El collar de mi mamá- Él asintió complacido.

-Si no te molesta, ¿Podría verlo?- Ahora me acariciaba la barbilla, se sentía tan bien.

Tomé la mano que me acariciaba y la lleve a mi cuello, en donde se escondía el collar de mi madre.

Puso sus dos manos sobre mi cuello y me miró pidiendo permiso, asentí.

Con cuidado saco el collar y lo acarició, por alguna extraña razón sentí que el collar comenzaba a calentarse completamente.

-¿Qu…- No pude terminar porque él ya se había inclinado y estaba besando mi cuello.

No pude evitar gemir. Sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos sobre mi piel qu…

El sonido estridente de mi celular me despertó y asusto al grado de caerme de la cama. Caí sobre mi trasero.

Tomé el celular de la mesa de noche con torpeza.

-¿Hola?

-¿Dónde mierda estás?- Hice una mueca, debí haber visto quien hablaba antes de contestar.

Miré el reloj, 8:30 a.m.

-Mierda- Tenía clase a las 8:00 a.m.

-Tienes 30 minutos para llegar- Y colgó.

Suspiré, ni siquiera entendía porque seguía soportando a Chandler.

* * *

><p>-¿Te has vuelto loco?- Gritó Santana entrando a la habitación sin pedir permiso.<p>

-No, ahora déjame en paz- Blaine tomó un largo trago de agua, estaba furioso.

Todo estaba saliendo tan bien en el sueño y Chandler lo había arruinado, sin mencionar la estupidez que había cometido Santana, aunque en el fondo a Santana la perdonaba porque sólo buscaba el bien de Kurt pero eso no quitaba el hecho que había actuado sin su permiso.

-No, porque estás exagerando las cosas, pensé que querías lo mejor para él, no destruirlo

-Lárgate que estoy furioso contigo- Blaine gruño pero Santana no le hizo caso.

-¡No me voy!- Aunque por dentro Santana se moría de miedo, tenía que actuar- Estas siendo estúpido.

-¿Qué dijiste?- La voz de Blaine era baja y amenazante.

La piel de Santana se puso de gallina.

-Sólo es… escúchame- Santana se odio por tartamudear pero no podía hacer nada más- Por favor.

Blaine la miró con la ceja alzada, Santana no pedía nada del modo, digamos amable, ella sólo exigía. Este cambio era interesante.

-Dos minutos y te largas- Alzó la mano para que Santana se callara ya que había abierto la boca para hablar- Pero si pierdo esos dos minutos de mi tiempo en tus idioteces, tomas tus cosas y te vas a buscar un trabajo de niñera en la academia, ¿Entendido?

Le importaba poco a Blaine que Sebastián se enfadara, al final, el que estaba a cargo de todo era él.

Santana trago saliva.

-Nadie en sus 5 sentidos te desobedecería- Comenzó Santana, Blaine alzó la ceja ante esto, ella lo había desobedecido- O al menos no interf… yo…

-Un minuto- No quería escuchar más de eso.

-Lo siento, pensé que Kurt te importaba pero ese no es el punto, el punto es me ordenaste tenerlo con vida y lo mantengo con vida.

-20 segundos.

-¡Chandler está recibiendo ordenes de alguien más!- Simplemente Santana lo gritó

-¿Qué?- Blaine se desconcertó, él era la máxima autoridad de ahí, eso no podía ser posible.

-Blaine nadie trataría de afectar a Kurt, nadie se metería con él porque saben quién es o más bien de quien es y el trabajo de Chandler era cuidarlo, ¿No?.

Santana suplicaba porque Blaine captara su teoría pero por el ceño fruncido de él supo que no, el idiota estaba preocupado más por su ego que por Kurt.

-¿No has pensado que tal vez, ella ya se dio cuenta de que volviste a estar en contacto con Kurt?- Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron con incredulidad y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.- Blaine ambos sabemos que por mucho que Chandler te odie nunca te desobedecería y menos tan descaradamente, él sabe que eso le aseguraría una lenta y dolorosa muerte.

Santana miró como Blaine procesaba todo y parecía comprender su punto, pero aún estaba en la fase de negación.

-Pero, ¿Cómo se enteró de todo?, Kurt apenas empieza a recordarme de nuevo y él no ha sido tan obvio.

-¿No ha sido tan obvio? Él fue con una bruja, eso fue más que sospechoso aunque no te haya nombrado.

Blaine hizo una mueca, Santana tenía un punto. Kurt no era tonto y efectivamente nunca se quedaba de brazos cruzados. Y en el fondo Blaine se sentía orgulloso, Kurt siempre fue una caja de sorpresas o tal vez él lo había subestimado… mucho.

-¡Deja de sonreír como idiota y escúchame!- Blaine reacciono al grito y bofetada de Santana.

Era cierto, le había sido inevitable no sonreír pero eso no le daba derecho a Santana de golpearlo, ella no er…

-¿Viste cómo le quitaron la memoria a Kurt?

-¿Qué?- Santana rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué si viste cómo le quitaron la memoria a Kurt? ¿Fue un hechizo normal o especial?

-Nor… normal- Santana arqueó la ceja, Blaine nunca tartamudeaba.

-¿Normal? ¿Seguro?

Blaine intentó recordar ese fatídico día en busca de algo nuevo, pero el recuerdo seguía intacto, sospechosamente intacto.

-No lo sé, recuerdo que le quitaron la memoria frente a mí y se lo llevaron inconsciente.

Santana asintió

-No has pensado en ello mucho, ¿Cierto?- Blaine bufo.

-Fue uno de los peores días de mi vida, por no decir el peor así que no, no he pensado mucho en ello.

Santana miró como Blaine se movía de un lado al otro y se jalaba el cabello sin cuidado, él ya había comprendido su punto.

-Tengo que revisar a Kurt, llámame cuando lo recuerdes- Santana no esperó una respuesta y salió.

* * *

><p>Tomé un poco de mi té e hice una mueca, estaba helado pero no dije nada<p>

-Este fin de semana nos vamos a Los Ángeles- Chandler anunció como si nada, mirando con el ceño fruncido su café.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste- Me encogí en mi asiento por su mirada.

Tomé una galleta con dificultad y sin poder evitarlo comencé a desmoronarla, sin importarme que las chispas de chocolate me mancharan los dedos. Chandler cada día estaba más autoritario y lejos de molestarme, me asustaba. Tenía una actitud pasivo agresiva que me daba pánico, sentía que de un día al otro él me mataría sin importarle nada.

Y tampoco ayudaba a calmarme el que siempre soñaba con un Blaine, el chico imaginario, que me decía que era peligroso estar con Chandler y fuera al Circus.

-¿Podrías comportarte?- El gruñido de Chandler me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Lo lamento- Solté lo que quedaba de mi galleta y me encogí en mi asiento.

Chandler me fulmino con la mirada hasta que su celular sonó.

-¿Hola?- Su ceño se frunció, pero conforme la conversación avanzaba él iba sonriendo- Sí… ok… maravilloso… perfecto… yo igual… adiós- Chandler colgó con una sonrisa que quitó cuando me miró.

Si tanto me odiaba no entendía porque me obligaba a estar a su lado.

Si tan sólo Blaine me salvara de esto.

Blaine. Pensar en él, aunque no existiera me daba confort y no podía evitar sentir mariposas en el estómago. Blaine era mi príncipe de ensueño.

-Mañana voy a pasar por tu equipaje- Chandler estaba ahora furioso. Comenzaba a sospechar que sufría una combinación de esquizofrenia con bipolaridad.

-Pero nos vamos en 3 días- Chandler se inclinó hacia mí más de lo que me gustaría.

-Voy a pasar por tu equipaje mañana y se acabó- Su voz era baja y amenazante- Vamos, tengo cosas que hacer.

Tome una servilleta, mis cosas y salí del restaurante con Chandler detrás mío.

* * *

><p>Caminaba por los pasillos con una mueca de asco, él odiaba con todo su corazón este lugar, era una ruina asquerosa y a punto de desmoronarse. Seguía sin entender cómo es que habían declarado este lugar su refugio. ¿Por qué en Ohio? ¿Por qué no en Nueva York? ¿Por qué esta ruina? ¿Por qué no algo más moderno y LIMPIO? Pero no importaba, no por el momento, ahora su único objetivo era acabar con el idiota de Blaine y ser la máxima autoridad de su mundo… o bueno no iba a ser la máxima autoridad porque esa lo era ella, pero tendría un poder parecido al de ella, además cuando Blaine desapareciera le sería más fácil a él manipularla, sí, tal vez ella se enfurezca con él por un tiempo pero valdría la pena.<p>

Doblo la esquina y un par de metros más allá, estaba la enorme puerta, hecha especialmente para ella y con un potente hechizo de protección del que se evidenciaba su perilla de oro.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Una voz sedosa y delicada lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Con Kurt- Respondió simplemente y escucho un gruñido.

Caminó por el jardín hasta el pequeño Kiosko que estaba en el centro, donde ella lo esperaba.

Si le preguntaba a él, ella no podía estar más hermosa. Su largo y sedoso cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado en un moño alto, su perfecto cuerpo estaba cubierto de un vestido blanco de seda que le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, sus hombros desnudos lo tentaban, al igual que sus labios rosas, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y sus fríos ojos azules lo hechizaban.

-¿Con Kurt?- Sus ojos se oscurecieron, con enojo, rabia y… celos.

-Sí, tú ordenaste que lo mantuviera a mi lado, ¿No es así?

Ella hizo una mueca por unos segundos y asintió con disgusto.

-De todos modos no te molestes, sabes que Kurt no es mi tipo- Eso pareció llamar su atención.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es lo suficientemente atractivo?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

Él respiro profundo con discreción y pensó perfectamente su respuesta. Era una pregunta peligrosa y tenía que ser inteligente.

-Es muy atractivo pero a comparación de ti, no es lo suficiente- Ella sonrió un poco.

-Siéntate, Chandler- Ella señaló el espacio al lado de ella.

Chandler obedeció y esperó con paciencia.

-No todos piensan lo mismo- Ella murmuró con un poco de tristeza y rabia.

Chandler apretó sus manos furioso. Blaine, el muy idiota siempre arruinando un buen momento.

-Pero ya no importa, ahora todo va a mejorar- Chandler asintió- ¿Está todo listo?

Chandler dejó salir una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Sí, en tres días nos vamos a "Los Ángeles"- Ella asintió pero siguió mirándolo.

-¿Por qué tan pronto? Quedamos que iba a ser en dos semanas- A pesar de que su voz era suave, Chandler sabía que estaba molesta.

-Kurt está recordando y Blaine lo está ayudando indirectamente- Chandler miró complacido como los ojos de ella se oscurecían por lo celos, así era más fácil manipularla.

-¿Ayudando?

-Le está metiendo los recuerdos como sueños, se mete en su cabeza casi todo el tiempo y le dice cosas que Kurt está empezando a creer, a pesar de que teme estar volviéndose loco. Y lo peor es que se vuelve más fuerte, hace un rato que estaba con él, Blaine se metió en su cabeza.

Ella asintió con la cara inexpresiva, pero Chandler sabía perfectamente que moría de celos y furia.

-Bien- Ella suspiró e hizo una cara de tristeza- Creo que ya no hay esperanzas de vida para él.

Chandler estaba que saltaba de felicidad, no podía esperar para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Kurt siempre amó la película de Blancanieves, ¿Sabes?- Chandler asintió expectante.

Ella caminó hacia un árbol y arranco una manzana.

-Quiero su corazón- Miró a Chandler con una sonrisa macabra- Y se lo daré a comer a Blaine, claro, él no sabrá que estará comiendo el corazón de su amado pero es lo que menos me importa.

Chandler sonrió complacido. Ya se imaginaba la cara que haría Blaine cuando descubriera lo que había digerido.

-Blaine lo superará y luego todo será como antes- Ella estaba emocionada.

Chandler sintió una chispa de arrepentimiento por lo que tenía planeado… puede ser que ella no lo perdonará nunca pero no hay vuelta atrás, Chandler estaba decidido.

* * *

><p>Burt caminaba tranquilo por las frías calles de Lima una noche de invierno; las calles estaban desiertas y la nieve caía con total libertad. Burt amaba esto, era tranquilo y relajante.<p>

Burt tarareaba una canción de The Beatles conforme seguía su camino a la casa de sus padres, estaba de buen humor, hoy había salido con sus amigos después de la escuela y se había divertido mucho. A lo lejos vislumbro una delicada silueta en el pequeño Kiosko del centro de Lima. No le llamo la atención que alguien más hubiera salido con este clima por las calles de Lima, al igual que él, pero lo que si le llamo la atención fue que la persona, una mujer, tenía sólo un vestido un poco descubierto y sin ningún abrigo o botas para cubrirse del frío de invierno.

Normalmente Burt hubiera seguido con su camino sin ningún preocuparse, pero como estaba de buen humor decidió que no estaría mal ayudar a alguien.

Conforme se acercaba más a la mujer, tenía más claros sus rasgos. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, era de tamaño promedio con un largo y lacio cabello rubio.

-Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Preguntó Burt sintiéndose un poco cohibido, pero es que esta chica, era la más hermosa que había conocido antes.

La mujer lo miró con sus fríos ojos azules y tuvo cuidado en mantener una expresión neutra a pesar de sentirse sorprendida e intrigada. No había esperado ver a un humano y en especial a él, hacia demasiado frío como para que uno se aventurara a salir a dar un paseo o lo que fuera que hagan ellos en el exterior.

-¿Estás bien?- La mujer no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Este humano era dulce.

-De maravilla- Burt decidió que la mujer además de ser la más hermosa de todas tenía una maravillosa voz.

Una ráfaga de aire frio lo hizo estremecer. Cuando se calmó un poco cayó en la cuenta que esta hermosa mujer no tenía nada que a protegiera del frío. Se quitó su pesado abrigo y antes de que ella replicase se lo puso sobre sus hombros. Su piel estaba helada pero no erizada del frío.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- La mujer estaba intrigada.

-Hace frío y no tienes con que protegerte- Burt se abrazó a sí mismo para mantener un poco de calor.

La mujer asintió con una reluciente sonrisa que hizo a Burt sentir mariposas en el estómago.

-ELIZABETH- Burt escucho el grito cerca pero al voltearse a mirar no vio a nadie.

-Nos vemos, Burt- La mujer se quitó su abrigo para devolvérselo.

-No, quédatelo- Burt se sintió aliviado cuando ella se lo volvió a acomodar.

Burt miró hipnotizado como ella, Elizabeth, salía del pequeño Kiosko. Ella estaba a casi 15 metros cuando cayó en la cuenta.

-Hey, ¿Elizabeth?- Elizabeth se detuvo y lo miró con curiosidad- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Elizabeth simplemente le sonrió y siguió con su camino.

Sin duda Burt había sorprendido a Elizabeth, pero mentía si decía que no había sido planeado, aunque la probabilidad de que resultara bien era casi nula. Burt desde el primer momento en el que Elizabeth lo vio en el Centro Comercial dos meses antes, la maravillo y ahora estaba segura que era mejor de lo que había imaginado; tal vez ahora podía considerar que los humanos no eran tan malos después de todo.

Complacida olio el abrigo.

-¿Qué hacías con él?- Elizabeth se contuvo de rodar los ojos.

-Hablar- Miró directamente a los ojos del hombre frente a ella.

No le creyó, era obvio, él la conocía perfectamente pero eso lo ignoro Elizabeth, después de todo quien tenía el poder era ella.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Él estaba molesto, tal vez ya sospechaba algo.

-Nada- Ahora Elizabeth estaba irritada, no había contemplado que él la iba a seguir.

Si bien ella le había dejado trabajo para mantenerlo distraído, él era demasiado bueno en su trabajo como para distraerse demasiado.

-Todo acto tiene consecuencias, Elizabeth y el arriesgar todo por un humano es simplemente estúpido- Elizabeth paró su camino furiosa.

A veces lo detestaba tanto.

-El hablar con un humano por un minuto no quiere decir que valla a arriesgarme a algo, Blaine- No importa lo buena mentirosa que Elizabeth fuera, él siempre sabia la verdad, no por nada llevaban juntos casi un siglo.- Deja tus celos a un lado y deja de inventar cosas, ahora llévame a casa, tengo cosas que hacer.

Por mucho que ella lo negara, Blaine lo sabía y en ese momento pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo para ambos eso, después de todo puede llegar a ser aburrido estar con la misma persona un siglo, el que ella tuviera una pequeña aventura con un humano no significaría nada, no es como si no hubiera pasado antes o que él no lo hubiera hecho.

Con un suspiro asintió mirándola a los ojos y ella comprendió que él no tenía problema con lo que tenía en mente.

Elizabeth le sonrió satisfecha, lo beso y tomó su mano para seguir con su camino.

Y ese fue el error de Blaine, el pensar que esa aventura no importaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz año nuevo, disfruten a su familia y recuerden que lo más importante es tener salud ;)<strong>

**Jessi**


End file.
